The Oath of My Guardian
by Izzy Nava
Summary: Facing the past is never easy. It never will be. But what do you do when the past you ran from finds you and demands your attention? For Bella, it has never been easy. She thought by walking away she could stay away. But now that it's here will she be able to turn away?
1. Chapter 1

I stared down at the table, repeating the words he spoke to me in my mind over and over.

"Is this really what you think of me?" I asked, pushing down the stinging hurt I felt.

This could only happen to me. This is exactly why I never trusted anyone. The signs were there. Why would any boy pay attention to plain Bella, when there are other girls ready to give them everything they want at a moment's notice?

What did surprise me was that Jacob Black was just like all of them.

We had been friends since we were in diapers. Our fathers were too. Then as friendship blossomed into attraction. My father and his couldn't be more delighted at the occurrence. So, we tried it out.

Yet as time progressed, that's all it was and eventually fizzled out, and now all I felt towards this steroid-consuming buffoon was utter disgust.

"It's a no brainer, really. I mean come on, we've been going out since freshman year

What did you expect? You're frigid. You won't even sleep with me. How can our relationship progress if we don't explore anything?" He asked, trying to coax me.

My stomach churns in disgust.

I grab my glass of lemonade and tipped over his head. "That's not going to ever happen. Especially since you just admitted to cheating on me with Lauren _and_ Michela. Don't call me. In fact erase my number because I don't want anything to do with you. Have a nice life, asshole." I say, as I grab my things and rush out the door.

The climate has plummeted dramatically in the thirty minutes I had been inside the restaurant. It's mid October, and within the city of Westhaven, New York it seems that Mother Nature has decided to be crueler than usual. I sighed walking slowly as I wrapped my long, thick trench coat around my body tightly and quickly pulled on my scarf, wool knit hat and gloves.

My already crappy mood plummeted as I realized I now had to walk five miles home.

"Fucking Asshole." I muttered angrily, as wrapped my coat tighter to my body, realizing I forgot my wallet at home as I walked.

The entire walk home seemed to clear my head though. Even in cold weather, it wasn't all that bad when you're distracted.

I was passing my neighbor's house when I heard a loud crash, glass breaking and the familiar screams of Tori.

I quickly ducked behind the fence, into the bushes, pressing my hand over my mouth and nose to keep myself quiet. I feel my eyes widen as I watched two men drag a half conscious Laurent and his wife, Irina, out of the Hunters' residence followed by two more men pushing James out the door.

I gawked at how badly beaten both men were. Irina looked like she took a few hits as well.

A dark van pulled them up suddenly at the curb before their house and all three of them were shoved into the van before one man walked out of the house, carrying an already unconscious Tori, hanging limply in his arms.

As the van sped away, disappearing down the road I stayed there in my hiding place gasping, fear coursing through my veins as I realized that I witnessed a possible crime.

The shock I felt, had me nailed to the ground, unable to move an inch. It began to snow soon after, causing me shiver as the weather plummeted to a cooler degree. I was too scared, that whoever did this would come back and realize I saw something. It was then that I realized I'd either have to crawl to the backyard under the long shrubs, or risk being seen.

Slowly flattening myself against the ground while my purse was smooshed into my jacket. I quickly crawled, soldier style threw all the shrubs, and rolled towards the back of the house.

I made sure to stay against the wall, hidden within the shadows of night, as I slowly made my way towards the stairs leading down to the basement, pulling out the keys to the steel lock. I make quick work of unlocking the lock and quickly pulling off the lock. I don't turn the light that leads down into the room, only feeling my way through and quietly shut the door behind me, locking it behind me.

My pulse is still racing as I walk unsteadily down the stairs into the basement. I didn't realize I was crying until I collapsed, unsteadily onto the leather couch.

"What am I gonna do?" I gasp, looking around the empty room.

I sit there willing my pulse to calm. All the while my head wouldn't stop replaying the images. When I finally do calm down, I wipe my face and quickly walk up the stairs that lead from the basement into the house.

Quickly flicking the light above the stove as I walk into the room and ran to draw all the curtains closed around my home. Once I made sure everything had been closed, all the doors deadbolts shut, and every chain in place even going as far as pushing the couches before each door to barricade me inside just in case.

You can never be too careful, especially when living alone, in a three bedroom house.

I quickly made myself a small sub sandwich, grabbed myself a large juice and booked it up the stairs to lock myself in my room.

The following morning I woke up with half the sandwich smooshed into my cheek, while my hair now had pieces of ham, spinach, lettuce and cheese all over it. I half of it still stay into the French braid I had weaved it into the morning before.

I sorely lifted my arms, slowly undoing my braid and heading to the bathroom after grabbing my clothes to shower.

How I managed to do so in twenty minutes flat I'll never know.

I had just made it down the stairs and into the kitchen to drink my coffee when I stopped in my tracks. Stomach growling, and mouth watering from the sweet, intoxicating aroma of freshly coffee in the air, I quickly turned on the small tv screen begging God for what I had seen outside to be a lie.

The once beautifully adorned landscaping around the lawn was now harshly marred by the familiar black and yellow 'Caution' tape.

All the street seemed to be covered on cop cars. It seemed that the kidnappings went deeper than just taking them.

" The police were alerted by an anonymous caller that a body lying covered in black trash bags. The police department stated they believed this to be some sort of warning to someone, and are asking for any information to please step forward. The identity is still unknown, but the Jane Doe is known to be a female, with dark red hair, weighing at about one twenty five, with dark blue eyes."

The drawn picture of Tori suddenly appeared next to the woman on TV.

"The Jane Doe is believed to be five foot six, has dark red hair, and blue eyes. She weighs one thirty two, and has a small tattoo in the inside of her wrist of a six pointed star. If you have any information on who the Jane Doe maybe please call the number on the screen, toll free."

I gasped, dropping the mug I had picked up, yet had forgotten to fill with coffee.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I gasp, crying as I realized what had truly happened the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I do not own Twillight or any new characters. The plot, story or any new characters are mine. **_

**_Also, I didn't want to give too much away so soon but I guess I'll have to give a bit more. Yes, this is an E/B story. Most of the one's I wrote are in fact E/B. This is my first attempt at writing a Mafia Story so it'll take more time to write it. I'm trying to complete my other stories but as I stated a few weeks ago I had to do a factory reset so all my work was erased. I'm trying to begin writing them again. _**

**_Also remember this is a hobby, I do it because enjoy. Quit sucking my fun out of it._**

**_Anyways, enjoy your readings!_**

I want to opt-out of work, to hide myself at home, but the call I receive from my boss Lorry aka, Loraine J. Jenks, tells me otherwise.

Fifteen minutes later I'm in the car, driving downtown to my job. I manage to make it there in twenty minutes. I ignore everything, as I snatch my purse from the passenger's seat, quickly climbing out of the car and slamming the door shut.

I wasn't paying attention as I walked. I should have, one thing my father taught me was to always be vigilant and quick on my feet. I'm sure he's turning in his grave at my lack of common sense.

I'm almost to the building's entrance when I run into a hard wall of flesh. The force, sends me flying back, and lands me on my back, while all of my things are sent flying back onto the side of the road.

My back arches painful of the cemented ground, as I land. I can feel as my skull impacts onto the ground, making a painful crack sound as it does.

"Oh shit. Are you alright, darlin'?"

I try to respond but now I feel as if I've been run over by a freight train, a groan is the only thing I've managed to produce.

"Yo, Felix, call nine-one-one. Quick. I think she's badly hurt."

"Shit, Whitlock, what'd you do to her?"

"Shut the fuck up and call for an ambulance."

The back of my head is painfully pulsating, as I try to peel back my eyelids to see who is speaking.

I am met with a pair of familiar worried blue eyes, staring down at me.

"Jasper?" I ask, unsure.

I can see his eyes, and his face, but it's all blurry.

"Hey, doll." He replies, giving me a soft smile.

"Oh, what happened?" I asked confused.

"A few of my friends and I were headed to O'Donoghue's and we didn't see you. We walked right into you. I'm so sorry." He explained, grimacing then looking apologetic.

"Wonderful." I sigh, attempting to sit down, but only manage to pull up slightly, before I'm hit with a wave of vertigo causing me to drop my weight onto my elbows.

"Woah there, little darling, you might want to stay put for now." He cautioned.

"I'll be alright, Jasper. I have to get inside before I get in trouble." I groan.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Masen is going to kill me when he finds out." He mumbled, looking up.

The sudden wailing of the siren approaching alerts us that the damn ambulance is near in its approach. The damn noise causes me to flinch as my throbbing head begins to hurt more than before.

"Don't tell Masen, or Dale," I beg, as the ambulance quickly pulls up next to us, near the curb.

"Sorry, doll. Felix already called him. Look, everything is going to be alright. Just go in to make sure you don't have a concussion." He says, patting my hand lightly.

The EMTs quickly check me for any type of injuries but quickly place a neck brace on me when Jasper informs them of my landing. I'm quickly placed on a gurney and placed in the back of the ambulance.

They ask a series of questions as we are pulled away and suddenly speeding towards the nearest hospital. Not much is asked expect, whether I know who I am, my age, where I am, and other questions which I can't remember.

Once we pull up to the emergency entrance at the hospital, I have quickly wheeled down a hallway, and into a white, sterile room that smells like rubbing alcohol and cleaning supplies.

The doctor walks into the room, quickly asks what's wrong before writing a few things down and walking out of the room. An extensive amount of tests are performed on me. Blood tests, urine samples, flashing a small light into my eyes. Upon realizing I may have a concussion, I am wheeled into a different room.

The MRI room.

As soon as I am laid on the machine, I am given instructions and the lights are flashed off, stunning me for a moment. Though with the lights off, my headache diminishes considerably.

When I am wheeled back to the white, sterile room, the nurse quickly brings me two thick, warm white blankets. Shutting off the lights partially, before she leaves.

Upon her return, she is carrying a silver, steel tray.

"I'm so sorry. Dr. C wants you to get an intravenous pain medication administered."

I nod, closing my eyes in an attempt to keep calm.

"Ready? You're going to feel a big poke. Breathe in through your nose." She instructs.

No amount of breathing prepares me for the sharp pinch I feel in my forearm. "Ahhh, fuck!" I gasp.

"I'm almost done." She says as I hear a few clicks, and a few series squeaks.

I'm thinking about cussing her ass out, when suddenly felt a cool rush through my veins and then a warm rush following after.

Just like that, my pain is gone, and my eyes begin to feel droopy.

"You can get some rest now. The medicine should start working soon. Dr. C will be here later to speak to you." She says.

So, I do.

It is sometime later that I am woken up by someone's arguing right outside the room I'm in.

"I can't give you that information."

"I'm a family friend."

"Sir, only a family member or close relative is allowed back there. You're not allowed to go back there to see hee."

"What The Fuck Do You Mean I Can't See Her?!"

I want to go back to sleep, but the voice has me alert immediately.

I know who it is...and to be honest I'd rather go back to sleep.

So I do.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime later I am woken up by the annoying beep, beeping of the damn machine I'm connected to.

Before I can completely wake up I am startled awake by the arguing outside the door. For a second I fear it is Jacob but I quickly realized that I never really put him as an emergency contact, even though he kept telling me to add him to the list.

Things work out for the best, I guess.

This being said, the only left one other person. Masen.

Anthony Masen. That or the only other person who cares about me. My older brother, Emmett Swan aka Dale McCarthy.

I'm sitting on the bed, in the dark trying to calm my sudden anxiety, when the door is flung open, and the lights are suddenly flocked on.

The now illuminated room becomes too bright, too suddenly, causing me to flinch and pull the blankets over my head.

"Miss. Swan?" The doctor calls, slowly walking into the room.

"Yes?" I ask, from under the blankets.

"Is there a reason why you are hiding under the blankets?" He asks, amused

"The light is hurting my eyes… it makes my headache worse." I reply, honestly from my perch.

The lights suddenly flick off, and the blankets are pulled off of my head.

"Sorry, but I have to check you." He says, apologetically, flicking on a small lamp hung on either side of the bed.

He quickly pulls out a penlight and flashes it on and off at my eyes, making me wince each time he did so.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as he writes something down on the shiny metal clipboard.

"I've been in worse shape," I tell him honestly.

His familiar face makes me search my already clouded mind for him. From where do I know him?

"Mm… are you feeling tired?" He asks as he turns to look at an x-ray.

I begin to shake my head as I let out a yawn, "Excuse me, I'm so sorry for interrupting but I can't help it feel that I've seen you before...have we met before?" I ask, sleepily.

He sighs, "I'm Carlisle. Jasper's older brother." He says, giving me a small smile.

"Wait, how is that possible? I heard your last name was Colon? Cellen? Carmen?" I list trying to remember his last name.

"It's Cullen… and there is a reason for that… I'll let Jasper explain. He and Masen are waiting outside. Do you wish to see them?" He asks as he completes his check-up.

I grumble in response, before nodding for him to let them in.

"They'll be in shortly." He says before turning to leave the room.

"Yeah. Alright." I grumble.

I truly hope the decision to see them doesn't come back to bite me in my already bruised ass.

My mind wanders soon after and soon I am asleep on more.

It is after I suddenly hear the creaking of the door opening and various pairs of footsteps that I realize I am once more awoken. Though I choose to keep my aching eyes closed.

"Just what exactly did she ask Carlisle?" Jasper asks.

"Why I looked so familiar. I told her the truth. All of you need to keep your voices down. Her stress levels are high, much too high for my liking." He mentions.

"I may know the reason why, but we do have to keep it quiet." I hear Dale say.

When did he arrive?

"What happened Emmett?" I hear another familiar voice.

"I spoke to Felix last night. It seems she was there when they went to pick up the Hunters and Broduers…" he whispered.

"Oh no…" Jasper mumbled.

My pulse began to quicken suddenly as I realised what they were speaking about.

"Bella, you can open your eyes, we know you're awake." Dale said.

I slowly peeled my eyelids back, before sitting up.

"Bells, what did you see?" He asked

Jasper looked at me concerned like he dreaded what was about to happen next.

"What do you mean?" I ask, evasively.

"Perhaps… we should wait to see what is going to happen before questioning her." Carlisle suggested, as he checked the heart monitor.

"Why do I have this thing on if I was brought in for a concussion?" I ask, pouting.

"Your blood pressure was a bit elevated when you came in. I wanted to monitor you for a bit." He explained.

Of course, it's elevated. Yours would be too if you had seen what I had just seen.

"Emmett…" I whispered, my voice cracking.

"It's Dale, B. Just until we get out of here." He says, reaching towards me in a comforting gesture.

I don't understand. My brother and I, we were close once upon a time, now he even changed his name.

I could understand wanting to move out of the town where mom and dad were brutally murdered, but he forced me to relocate as well. In fact,

"Twenty more minutes. Then she'll be able to be discharged." Carlisle says.

"_Sorellina_, _che cosa hai visto?_" Em asked.

I let a slow calming breath before answering, "_Ho visto questi uomini prendere i miei vicini ieri sera._" I whispered.

All three men shared a look before turning back to me.

"What happened?" Someone suddenly asks, after barging in.

I feel my neck snap painfully in the direction of the shutting door, gasping in surprise.

_**A/N:**_

_Sorellina, che cosa hai visto - Baby sis , what did you see? _

_Ho visto questi uomini prendere i miei vicini ieri sera.- I saw these men take my neighbors last night._


	4. Chapter 4

Standing there before us was Anthony Masen, in a pair of mint green scrubs.

The vague memory of last week and what he said to me suddenly springs forward within my mind, as does the anger of seeing him here to act concerned for me. Seeing him standing there, not one foot away from me, makes me angrier than before.

"Well?" He asks expectantly looking over at me.

I look over at him too tired to begin to explain why I am here now. The anger I am feeling is beginning to make me irrationally violent.

"Em, _puoi per favore farlo partire_?" I ask my brother. (_Em, can you please make him leave?)_

Yes, brother. Four years older than me, and three times stronger. Those facts don't stop me from trying to take him on.

"_Mi chiamo_, Dale." He scaths.

_(My name is Dale.)_

Dale, Emmett. He can legally change his name but Emmett is what my parents decided to name him, and in my opinion, his God-given name, and I will always call him that. No matter what.

"_Non iniziare._" I heatedly replied back.

_(Don't start.)_

"Will you two stop fucking arguing? You're in a fucking hospital." Jasper snaps turning towards Anthony.

"Jasper, what happened?" Anthony asks him.

"Jazz, _porta la tua spazzatura fuori di qui._" I say, turning over to my side to face the window.

_(Jazz, take your trash out out of here.)_

"Bell, _calma per favore._" He says, patting my ankle._(Bell, calm down please.)_

"We were heading to O'Donoghue's, as we discussed the other day, and she came out of nowhere. She crashed right into Felix and me. She's got a concussion." He explained.

I chose to ignore them, turning to the window.

"_Come sta lei?" _He asks quietly.

"She seems to be doing better?" Carlisle answers.

I want to go home. I want to see my family again.

"Izzy, _parla con me._" Anthony pleads.

_(Izzy, talk to me.)_

"_Vuoi parlarmi? Bene, parliamo. Perché non me l'hai detto?" _I asked hurt. _(You want to talk to me? Fine, let's talk. Why didn't you tell me?)_

"_Ti ho detto cosa?" _He asks.

_(Told you what?)_

"_Sei lui." _I replied, watching as his face drained of all color. (_You're him)_

"_Come l'hai scoperto?" _He asks, lowering his head._(How did you find out?)_

No denial. Not surprised. I can feel my anger making its way up once more.

"_Ti sembro un fottuto stupido per ti?_" I counter. "Do I, Anthony? Or should I call you Edward?" I ask, innocently. (_Do I look like a fucking idiot to you?)_

"Bella," he tries but I cut him off, throwing him an icy glare.

"Let's not do this here, alright kids?" Carlisle interrupts.

"_Ti ho detto che non volevo essere coinvolto in questa merda." _I seethed. (_I fucking told you I didn't want to be involved in this shit.)_

_"Lo so mi dispiace."_ He muttered, (_I know I'm sorry)_

"When can I leave?" I asked, looking at Carlisle.

"As soon as the discharge papers are done and turned in." He replied, solemnly.

I nod in response before turning back to stare out the window. "_Hai rotto la tua promesa. Me ne sto andando." _I say. (_You've broken your promise. I'm leaving.)_

"What did you promise her?" Emmett suddenly asks.

"When we relocated you two over here I promised her that nothing like this would ever happen. If it did, she could leave, and we wouldn't stop her." He explains.

"You did what?!" My brother hollers, charging toward him only to be stopped by Jasper.

"Be quiet, Emmett." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"It's fcking Dale, damn it!... and no. Bella, you can't do that. Where are you going to go?" He asks, walking over to me, before grabbing my hand in both of his paws..

"With Nonno." I reply, watching all of the colors drains from their faces.

"No. Absolutely not! You can't move to Italy, with our grandfather!" Emmett says, practically shaking in anger.

"I'm an adult. I can do what I want, if there is anywhere I'll be safe, it's with him." I snip back.

"Bella, no. You can't do this." He pleads.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I can't do this anymore. I'm miserable here. I have been since we got here. I've been speaking with him since we got here. Nonno promised he and Nonna would watch me. They have enough security to do so... " I say softly.

"Your going to let her do this?" He asks Anthony.

"I can't stop her. I gave her my word. You two can go escort her when she leaves. I have to go, I need to finish my shift." Anthony says, quickly walking out followed by Carlisle and Jasper.

"You didn't care a week ago when I told you. Why do you care now?" I asked my brother as he paced.

"You don't understand. We finally found dad's hidden will." He says, pacing again.

"What is it then?" I ask, the feeling of dread causing my stomach to churn.

"Senior and dad. They wanted to join the families into one. There is a clause. The only way that would happen, for Anthony to take the reins...is for you to marry him and give him an heir." He states, looking at me scared.

"No." I gasp.

My jaw was still on the floor as I watched my brother pace the length of the room anxiously.

"What are you going to do?" He finally asks.

"I'm leaving." I whispered softly.

_Edward's POV:_

I walked briskly through the hallway, heading towards the doctor's lounge.

"Edward, you have to call dad." Jasper says, as he pulls me to a stop.

"I gave her my word, Jazz."

"I'll do it." Carlisle says, as he pulls out his phone.

The anxiety I feel only makes me feel worse. I had Zachary and Seth guarding her house. How did they not prevent this?

"Dad said he wants us home as soon as we can get home. A family meeting will be tonight, to decide what'll happen." Carlisle says.

Great. Now, to convince Bella to go to said meeting.

_**A/N: **_

**_FYI. I had an accident yesterday, and won't be able to update soon._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing the story. For your best wishes. I was planning to post this sometime during Saturday but its getting too long. So, here it is. **_

_**Happy Readings.**_

Silence.

No words were spoken after I said I was leaving. My brother only turned his back towards me to stare out the large window.

"You do realize if you don't do this, someone else will be the head of the family, right? Do you know what it will do to everyone here?" He asks, lowly.

"Em, _non ci riesco, mi dispiace._" I whispered, tearfully. (_Em, I can't go through with it, I'm sorry.)_

He shakes his head slowly before looking up at me.

"_Perché sei andato da lui? Perché non sei venuto da me?" _He asked, turning to look at me. (_Why did you go to him? Why didn't you come to me?)_

I winced in response, at his words and the hurt that dripped from them.

"_Sapevo che non mi avresti mai lasciato andare se l'avessi fatto." _I whispered softly in response.

(_I knew you'd never let me go if I did_.)

The look of anguish tells me, he's about to say something hurtful.

"I still won't. I can't. I promised our parents that I'd watch over you. That I'd never let anything happen to you, Bella, tell me how am I supposed to do that with you living in another country? I can't live not knowing you're safe." He says, defeated.

I stare at him, with tears rolling down my face as we look at each other.

A knock, however, interrupts our conversation, causing us both to wipe our faces in response. Carlisle comes into the room a few moments later, wearing a solemn expression as he steps further into the room.

"Miss. Swan...here are your discharge papers. I just need you to sign these." He says, offering me his metal clipboard.

The awkward silence that suddenly submerged the room, now it seemed to be stretching on.

"Do I have to take any prescriptions?" I asked as I signed all the discharge papers.

"Ibuprofen." He says, handing me the prescription. "You'll need to take one after you eat,"he adds.

I nod in response, before throwing my legs off the side of the bed.

"_A proposito, mio padre ha richiesto la tua presenza questa sera."_ He says. (_By the way, my father has requested your presence this evening.)_

Damn. Senior? Did they _call_ him? I know they did...

Edward Senior, the most feared man in the country, capo of the _Cosa Nostra._

I tell you something, if he invites you over to his house, for whatever reason, you attend no questions asked.

"When?" My brother asks.

"Seven," Carlisle responds.

"Who is to attend?" I ask as I slip on my boots.

"Both of you, and the family." He responds automatically.

"Formal..or casual?" I ask.

"The usual." Carlisle answers.

"Formal it is. _Andiamo, fratello._" I say before I pick up my things and we head out, stuffing the discharge papers into my bag as I quickly make my way out of the hospital, only to realize I had no way to get home. (_Let's go, brother)_

Damn it all to hell! I don't have my car with me. Now, what do I do?

"I've got you, sis." My brother says, pulling me towards his jeep.

"I'd rather take a taxi," I comment dryly.

"Quit your bitchin' and get the damn truck." He snips, as he pulls me towards the truck.

I don't reply as he picks me up and sits me down in the passenger's seat, quickly shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side.

No word is spoken as he drives me home. Comfortable silence between us as he drives me home. Thirty minutes later, he is parking outside my house.

"Have you eaten anything since this morning?" He asks as he gets out and comes around to help me out.

"Not one bite," I reply honestly, as he sets me on the floor.

I hear his disbelieving scoff as he walks ahead of me into the house, quickly heading to the kitchen, where he proceeds to make something to eat. I slowly follow behind silently behind him, listening to what he is doing.

When I sit down in the breakfast bar, he quickly places a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs before me.

"Eat." He orders as he turns to grab his own plate and a store-bought loaf of garlic bread.

"I'm not—" I started before he threw me a scowl.

"Bella, please. For once in your life, do what you're supposed to." He says, putting his head in his hands.

I scowl at him but do what I am told, nonetheless.

"Do you need to change?" I ask after I finish most of the food.

"Yes. Don't worry about it though. I left my gray suit here last time." He says, checking to time.

I know he wants to say more about what happened at the hospital, but I don't give him the chance, I quickly stand up and head down the hall and up the stairs to my room.

Formal wear is always a must at the Masen-Cullen home, whether it's for dinner or not it doesn't matter to Edward Senior. I pout to myself as I head slowly to my closet, quickly pulling out a deep blue long sleeve, cold-shoulder ankle length maxi dress.

Then proceed to pull out a silver belt and my black zip-up knee-high boots since it would be a cold night.

It takes me ten minutes to shower, another ten to blow dry my hair, and do my make up. By the time I am done, my hair falls down my back in smooth waves, with only the front pinned back.

I look at myself once more before I grab my purse and my black floor-length trench coat, purse, and scarf before heading out of the room.

"Finally," My brother says, as he walks into the foyer.

"Don't start, Em." I mutter as we walk out.

Now to see what Senior wants, though from the anxious expression my brother is sporting, it's not going to be good.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Dinner Part I**_

It is quiet on the lengthy drive to Cullen Manor. I keep twisting the teardrop sapphire ring placed on my index finger. Given to me by Nonna Swantorini on my fifteenth birthday.

As we head out onto the highway and towards the upper-class town, my mind begins to travel back to a happier time.

See my brother was born in Italy, my family was happy there, when my Nonno suddenly made plans for us to come live in the U.S , there was no amount of arguing or begging that would change his mind.

Carlo and Renata Swantorini became Charles and Renee Swan. By the time they finally settled here, my mother was heavily pregnant with me. My father had left to do some business when she went into active labor, she had no choice but to get help from the closest neighbors, that is how we met the Cullens.

Years later, when we lost our parents it lead to us having to move from Forks, Washington to Westhaven, New York.

After that time ceased to mean anything to me.

Now, here we were driving back to where it all began, to New Haven.

I can feel my stomach clench in anxiety, as my hands begin to tremble nervously, in a failed attempt to keep calm.

My brother doesn't miss it. He always knows when something is wrong with me.

"_Ascolta, sorellina, vuole solo parlarci. Se non ti piace quello che dice, ti tirerò fuori di lí da solo." _He says, after pulling over in the long driveway, patting my hand. (_Listen, little sister, he just wants to speak to us. If you don't like what he says, I'll get you out of there myself._

"_Va bene, va bene. Tienilo lontano da me." _I say, before we both get out of the car. (_Alright, fine. Just keep him away from me.) _

"_Marmocchio infantile."_ He muttered, shaking his head at me. (_Childish brat.) _

"_Bambino troppo cresciuto."_ I quip back. (_Overgrown child_)

We both smiled dryly at one another before we slowly ascend the small staircase. When we do reach the front door, it slams opened before either of us can reach for the door knocker, or ring the doorbell.

"Emmett, Isabetta. _Ciao, cara mia._" Elizabeth Cullen neé Masen greets us, happily pulling me into a firm hug, before kissing my cheek. (_Hello, my dear)_

"_Ciao, signora Cullen." _I greet back, hugging her back. (_Hello, Mrs. Cullen)_

"_Ciao mamma Cullen." _Emmett greets dryly.

"Hello, Emmett _Charles_. You look exactly like you did six hours ago. _Fine._ Senior is waiting for you in his office, so go _now_." She said pushing him in the other direction she was pulling me.

He flinches in response to her tone, before he turns to go down the hall and into the office without another look towards me.

"Ah.. So we're speaking in english now?" I asked dryly, as she pulls me towards the kitchen.

"Don't you sass me, you won't like the consequences, _tesoro_." She quips as we walk into the kitchen.

Esme, Carlisle's fianceé, and Sulpicia, Aro's wife, are standing there in the kitchen with aprons on, busily moving around the beautiful, grand kitchen.

"Ladies, look who is here." Elizabeth says, as she helps me out of my coat and takes my things disappearing down one of the many labyrinths of hallways.

"Bella, hi, how've you been?" Esme greets before turning back to mix whatever is on the stove.

"I've been better, Es. How have you been?" I ask, smiling at her.

Esme Anne Platt, Carlisle's soon to be wife, and one of the few women I trust or speak to. We met my first year at the university. She is two years older than me, and is one of the nicest people I know.

We were making plans to go out for lunch when we hear a scoff coming from the otherside of the kitchen.

"_Non vedo perché tutti voi portiate un estraneo nella famiglia." _Sully replies. (_I don't see why you are all bringing an outsider into the family.) _

Yes, Sulpicia Valentorin has been with Aro since he turned seventeen and she turned sixteen. All the family knows her as Sully.

I've maintained a rather long distance with the family since I turned eighteen. Funnily enough, she does not realize I speak italian fluently. Or who I really am for that matter. Funny how a bit of time away from someone, a change of wardrobe and a bit of makeup can make a person irrecognizable. Weird too. Well, I guess I can have a bit of fun with this.

"_Fuori dagli schemi? Sai anche chi sono?" _I ask watching as the color drains from her overdone face. (_Outsider? Do you even know who I am?)_

"_Lizzabetta?" _She asks, in a shocked confused tone. "_Chi è lei?" _She asks, looking wide-eyed towards Elizabeth, who is standing there staring back at her in shocked anger. (_Who is she?)_

I don't let her respond, instead I look at her and speak again. This time in English.

"No, bitch. You want to say something about me? Say it to my face. If you have a problem with my being here then say it. Go on, I dare you." I sneer at her, watching as she flinches away from my stare.

"Isabetta, Sulpicia that's enough." A firm voice says from the doorway.

I sigh, scowling at her before turning to look at Senior standing just a foot away from me. Just behind me stand three of his four sons watching wide-eyed, with their jaws on the floor.

I note that only three of the four brothers are present. The oldest, Aaron Blake Cullen Masen, also known as Aro, stands just behind his father to his left stands Carlisle Wyatt Cullen Masen the second oldest, also known as Car or Carl, just behind him stands Jasper Sage Cullen Masen, also known as Jazz.

Anth— I mean, Edward and my brother are still gone, and to be honest, that worries me.

"_Cia, cosa c'è di sbagliato in te?" _Aro asks her angrily. (_Cia, what is wrong with you?)_

"Darling, I— she started it." She stuttered, pouting and stomping her foot.

"Save it, Sully, we saw the whole thing." He snaps, shaking his head at her.

"Ah...Dinner is ready. Why don't you boys go to watch some television or something and we'll call you when the food and table is set up?" Elizabeth says from where she stands, by the stove.

They all nod, only walking into the kitchen to grab a drink before they all disappear once more.

"Isabetta, grab those things for me and follow me towards the table please." She says walking into down the hall into the large dining room to set the food up.

Once all the food is set in the middle of the table, Esme quickly goes to get the men from the smoking room. While I follow Elizabeth into the other hall to get Nonna Masen and Nonno Masen.

"Liz, what type of wine?" Esme asks as we walk into the dining room with Nonna and Nonno following close behind us.

"No, Esme, you sit down. Aaron, you go. Get a bottle of _Pinot gris_, and _Lambrusco di Sorbara." _Senior says as he helps _Nonna Masen_ sit down.

I slowly walked to the empty seat between Senior and Elizabeth, sitting down just as another group walks into the dinning room.

Standing there before us are two familiar, yet complete still foreign to me.

"Good evening." The small as a pixie greets.

I noticed that Jasper stands close to her protectively as he leads her to an empty seat.

"Mary Alison, how are you?" Elizabeth asks, politely as we all take turns serving ourselves.

As the greetings are exchanged I focus on the food that is spread before me.

There's a choice between a roasted rack of lamb, with hot steamed vegetables, and a baked potato or herb-crusted lemon chicken with buttery garlic green beans, and mashed potatoes and gravy. Then to complete either meal are buttery fresh-baked rolls.

"I am great, Liz. How are you?" The pixie asks, eyeing me.

I ignore the stare she and the leggy blonde are throwing at me, as I place a nice, big, juicy piece of chicken on my plate, quickly adding the green beans and mashed potatoes and gravy right after.

"_Ishabetta, che cosa sento di te che corri in Italia senza mio nipote?"_ Nonna suddenly asks, raising a thin, silver brow at me. _(Isabella, what is this I hear about you running to Italy without my grandson?)_

"_Aw, mamma." _Senior complained, shaking his head at her. (_Aw, mom.)_

"_Calmati, merito di saperlo." _She chastised. (_Quiet you, I deserve to know_.)

"_Mi manca la mia Nonna, vorrei vederla prima che se ne sia andata." _I say. (_I miss my Nonna, I wish to see her before she is gone.)_

Pixie and Blondie stare at me like I've spoke pig Latin.

With my nerves on an already high stress level, their stares seem to grate harder on me than usual.

"Guys, make your guests stop staring at me before I give them something to stare at." I say, as my hand wraps around my knife.

"_Rilassati, tesoro." _Elizabeth whispers, wrapping her hand over mine.

"_Principessa, nessuno può impedirti di andare a vedere la tua famiglia." _Nonna says, smiling at me gently. _(Princess, no one can stop you from going to see your family.)_

"_Mamma…" _Senior says, gently.

"No, Eduardo. She needs this, and if you stand in her way, I will make sure she doesn't marry _mio nipote." _She warns.

He throws up his hands in defeat, muttering something about a 'nosy, conniving old woman'.

"_Ragazzo, abbi un po 'di rispetto per tua madre." _Nonno Masen snips at Senior. (_Boy, have some respect for your mother.) _

"So, it's settled. You shall go see your _famiglia_ in Italy, and when come back you and _mio nipote_, shall marry." Nonno Masen says.

"I don't know about that…" I mutter, losing all appetite.

"_Perché no?" _They all gasp, except the two women on the other side of the table.

"I can't marry someone who isn't willing to be faithful to me as his wife. I won't play second to anyone, my parents raised me better than that." I reply honestly.

The screeching of a chair across the wooden floor is heard from the other side of the room causing us all to turn.

We all watch as Anth—Edward disappears out of the room.

"I'll go talk to him." Senior says, excusing himself from the table, before he disappears after his youngest son.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Sapevo chi mi sei sempre piaciuto per un motivo._" Nonna says laughing. (_I knew I always liked you for a reason.)_

"_Mamma…"_ I hear Elizabeth say laughing along with her.

"_Che cosa? Mi piace, è forte." _Nonna says, amusing us all.( _What? I like her she's strong spirited)_

_"Più simile a una coscia." _Senior says, walking back into the room with Anthony following behind him. (_More like pigheaded.)_

"Alright, enough. Everyone finish eating. We'll take more on the subject after we're all done." Senior says, quickly sitting down.

"Oh...uh. Sir, _who_ does this involve?" The pixie suddenly asks, as the room goes quiet.

"Family only, squirt." He replies before continues eating as if nothing happened.

When we finish eating, Elizabeth and I quickly help Nonna and Nonno Masen back to their wing and head back into the kitchen.

Before I can step into the kitchen, Senior appIsabetta,"Ladies." He greets before turning towards me. "_Isabetta_, _posso avere una parola con te?"_ He asks. (_Isabella, can I have a word with you?) _

Sulpicia and Esme look at me, giving me an encouraging nod before turning back to their tasks. While Pixie and Blondie look curiously at us.

"_Sicuro." _I reply following him back towards the office. (_Sure.)_

All the men are waiting in there as we enter. Senior quickly walks over to the bar in the corner and serves himself a snifter of brandy.

Almost full to the brim.

The tense atmosphere in the large room informs me this gathering is about to get good. We all watch him quietly as he gulps half of the brandy down before looking at us.

I can feel Emmett, Jasper, and Aro stepping closer to me protectively, as we all watch him take gulp after gulp of brandy.

"I was planning to have only Emmett and Anthony here, but somehow this feels right. In fact, Aro, go get your mother and your wife. Jasper send Emmett's and your girlfriends home. Have Felix and Zachary drive them home." He says.

_'Girlfriends? Seems like I've missed more than I thought_.' I think to myself, grimacing at the sad thought.

Aro and Jasper leave the room quickly, coming back into the room shortly after, followed by Sulpicia and Elizabeth.

"_Tesoro_, is something wrong?" Elizabeth asks, as she looks at everyone in the room.

"_Niente, amore mio, non ti preoccupare._" He soothes, offering her his seat. (_Nothing, my love, don't worry.)_

"Now that we are all here… I spoke to Junior earlier. Isabetta, why exactly are you refusing to marry him?" He asks me, point-blank.

Ah, so he's going to put me on the spot? Yeah, that isn't going to be good for any one of them.

"I'll answer in a moment, but before I do, I have a quick question. Jasper… whatever did happen to Maria?" I ask turning to him.

"Oh ...er...we, um, lost interest." He shrugs uncomfortably.

I nod, before turning to my wonderful brother.

"Emmett, what happened to Nettie?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"...erm...uh.. She wanted... different things." He answers, looking away.

_'He means they wanted to fuck other people while he and Jasper were at work._' I think, shaking my head at him.

"Did you know I work _Maria's_ younger sister, and _Nettie's _cousin, Lucy?" I asked, watching both their faces drain of all color.

"B-Bella, you might not want to say…anything here." Emmett warned, his eyes showing flickers of fear in his clear blue eyes.

"Now, now Emmett. You haven't a thing to worry about. I know everything" Senior says. "If you have a point to make, do it now, because I am tired. " Senior says.

Crap. I was losing ground. That meant I had to get to the point, soon rather than later.

"I do not wish to marry Edward. You have always treated us as _famiglia_. You said I am like a daughter to you. If that is so then why do I have to marry _him_? Why not someone else? Why him?" I ask, tearfully. "_Famiglia,_ does not marry _famiglia_. It is wrong." I say.

My emotions were starting to get to me. That's not good. I do stupid things when I'm emotional.

"Because Carlisle is already _engaged_, and Jasper does not wish to be _Capo._" Senior says. "That only leaves Junior." He whispers.

"_Isabetta, la mia bella ragazza, è l'unico che ti avrei mai affidato, tesoro." _Elizabeth says, before pulling me into a hug. (_Isabella, my beautiful girl, he is the only one I would ever entrust with you, sweetheart.)_

This is getting to be too much. I need time… possibly air, and space.

"_Sorellina, _what did he do that made you lose faith in him?" Aro asked concerned, "You two used to be as thick as thieves."

"I walked in on him, with Nettie and Maria, last week. Then he fucking had the audacity to compare _me_ to _them_." I finally say.

"What were they doing?" Senior asks.

"From where I stood, Nettie was practically on top of him." I reveal.

"_Dio mio._" I hear Elizabeth gasp before she's quickly on her feet.

We all freeze as Elizabeth quickly moves across the room and backhands Anthony in the face, twice. She hits him so hard, his head turns both ways.

_"Hai osato chiamarla puttana quando ti comporti come tale?!" _She screams into his face. (_You dared call her a whore when you are the one behaving as such?!)_

"What is wrong with you?" Senior asks him in disbelief as he pulls Elizabeth off of him.

"What were you doing with Nettie _and_ Maria?" Senior asks, angrily.

"Business. They had a proposition for a club. They provided a marketing statement, charts, and a possible location." Anthony explains. explains, looking at directly me.

"I wouldn't trust the Adrano family. Their uncle was a scam artist, works as a tax accountant, always skims a chunk off the top.." Aro piped in.

_'Isn't this business full of those types of people though?_' I wonder.

"Their father is doing time in federal prison for fraud, counterfeiting, kidnapping, federal racketeering. Need we say more?" Jasper adds, looking pale.

"Tell. The. Truth. Anthony. Or should I call you _Edward_?" I grind out.

I can hear the small gasps from all around the room.

"_That_ is the _truth_, Bella." He grinds back.

"_Enough_. This is something your father and I always wanted to happen. Do it, _for him_." Senior says, looking pleadingly at me.

"My _father_ is dead. He has been for the past six years." I grind out, causing them all to flinch.

_"Sorellina, cosa c'è che non va?" _Emmett asks. (_Sis, what's wrong?) _

_"Niente._" I reply, looking at Senior, who looks bothered. (_Nothing.) _

"_Cosa ci vorrà per dire di si?_" He finally asks. "_Non c'è modo di aggirarlo." _He adds solemnly.(_What's it going to take for you to say yes? There is no way around this.) _

_"Dale momento che sembra che la tua decisione sia già stata presa, voglio un anno." _I reply. (_Since it looks like your decision has already been made, I want a year.)_

_"Un anno di cosa?" _He asks. (_A year of what?)_

_"Lontano da tutto. Nessun contatto de parte di nessuno di voi. Nessun obbligo familiare. Nessuno di Cosa Nostra viene vicino a me._" I say, unflinching. (_Away from everything. No contact from any of you. No familial obligations. No one from Cosa Nostra comes near me.)_

"Edward, you can't do this." Elizabeth pleads.

"Dad no." Anthony says.

I don't break eye contact with Senior as he stares back at me, unflinchingly.

_"Belle, vuoi un anno da solo? Ce l'hai Sappi solo che se non torni dopo quell'anno. Vado a trovarti e ti riporto qui. Anche se é calci e urla." _He says. (_Fine, you want a year by yourself? You've got it. Just know that if you're not back after said year. I'll go find you myself and bring you back here. Even if it's kicking and screaming.)_

I was almost bouncing of joy. I was going to be able to see my Nonna and Nonno, and my great Nonna Marie.

"You can't do that!" Anthony yells, shooting out of his seat.

"That's enough out of you, Junior. You may be next in line but I'm still the head of this family, and you still have to do what I say." Senior says, eerily calm.

"No, no. _Tesoro,_ I think he's right. How do we know _Isabetta_, will be back after that one year?" Elizabeth asks.

_'Ouch._' I flinch at her response.

"_Mamma, _you forget that this is Bella, she's _never_ lied to us before, what makes you think she would start now?" Aro asks, stunned.

"Alright. There's only one way to solve this… you two should get engaged before she leaves." Senior says turning to look at Anthony.

"No. Absolutely not." I say, shaking my head at them. "I gave you my word. I don't lie. Never have, and never will. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a few phone calls to make before I leave. _Addio._" I say turning to leave.

I quickly walked to the closet, grab my coat and slipped it on.

Felix was just walking through the door as I was heading out.

"Felix, would you mind taking me home?" I ask.

He looks back towards someone before nodding in response. "Of course, Bella." He says before disappearing.

"Bella. Bella, please we need to talk." I hear behind me.

_'He doesn't give up does he_?' I wonder as I slowly turn and looking up.

That's right he's taller than I am, so much so it's almost comical. He is _way_ taller than me. Comparing his six foot three to my five foot two and a half. You can say I am hilariously dwarfed. Even with three, or four heels.

"_Bene._ Let's talk, Anthony. Or what is it you wish me to call you now that I know." I say, in a scathing tone.

"I want you to keep calling me Anthony." He says, after a moment of thought.

"Why is that, isn't Edward your God give name?" I asked, stepping back to look at him without getting a cork in my neck.

"Because you're my _Isabetta. _You always will be just like I am your Anthony." He says.

"That's not what you with those two _puttane_, last week. Especially after one of them had her tongue shoved down your throat." I snip, narrowing my eyes at him.

I watch as he flinches in response.

"I need to explain something about what happened that day…" he says.

"Mm…and that would be?" I ask, look down at my watch.

"I want to apologize for my behavior that day…" he began.

"Whatever was happening to you that day wasn't reason enough for you to take it out on me." I say.

"Look, I apologize for calling you a whore…you're completely right about that. Now can you please stop acting like I am a stranger to you?" he asks.

"I'm not acting. You really are. You lied to me. So did your brother, Jasper." I say.

"We only did it to protect you." He responds.

"By not telling me the truth you've only managed to hurt me and doubt everything you said." I reply.

"We've known each other since we were teenagers. You're one of my best friends." He says.

"Yes, and that's why I was hurt. I have to go now. It's getting late, and I have a lot of things to get done before the weekend." I say,

"Fine, just remember the promises we made to each other when you were seventeen." He says.

I'm almost at the door when I hear him mention the oaths we took six years ago.

_"Come on, B. I promise I'll be safe._" _He whispers. _

_"Fine, go. Just leave me alone." I mutter back._

_"Look if you're bothered that much about me getting hurt then I'll make you an oath."He says, as he pulls out his swiss army knife and picking up a small bowl._

_" Anthony, what are you going to do?" I ask nervously._

_"It's called an oath. We are both going to cut ourselves, and hold hands while we make the oath." He says._

_"I—I can't do this." I say, feeling cold sweat form on my neck._

_"It's just a small cut, I promise nothing bad will happen. Are you ready?" He says._

_So, I nod in response, my hand extending towards the knife. _

_I slowly extend my left hand, and drag the sharp blade across my palm. Feeling as my skin parts once the has touched it. Hot blood quickly beginning to spill from my hand._

_Anthony wipes the blade and quick does the same to his left hand as well._

_"Say whatever comes to your mind. I'll go first. " he says as we both hold our left hands securely over the bowl._

_"Isabetta Marie. I promise to appreciate you and everything you do for me." He whispers._

_"Anthony Masen, I promise to listen without interrupting when you need me to.' I whisper back._

_" Isabetta Marie, I promise to never take you for granted, or to at least do it less often." _

_"Anthony Masen, I promise to be your secret keeper forever." _

_"Isabetta Marie, I promise to make you smile and laugh after you've had a long week." _

_"Anthony Masen, I promise to let you be the kid I know you're at heart...most of the time." _

_"Isabetta Marie, I promise to make up after every fight we had— big or small." _

_"Anthony Masen, I promise to be understanding towards you, even if you get me mad."_

_"Isabetta Marie, I promise to always protect you from everything and anyone.."_

_"Anthony Masen, I promise to never turn my back on you, even when the world is against you." _

_"Isabetta Marie/Anthony Masen I promise to keep surprising you." _

_We stared at each other silently, before cleaning and wrapping our hands with gauze. _

_Then he left._

"You broke your promises long ago." I say, shaking my head from the memory as I walk out of the door, and to the waiting car.

I don't turn around to see the massive mansion disappear behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N:_**

**_There are a few things I am going to say. First, thank you to all the readers and followers. Second, there is a few details I missed that I will be answering within the next chapter. _**

**_Anyways, Here it is enjoy._**

_Modena, Italy._

_Two weeks later:_

Things have simmered down since I arrived in Modena. Not here but back in New York.

It was far more difficult to come than I ever thought it would be. For many reasons.

One, calling Loraine to explain the situation at hand. Only briefly explaining that I had a family emergency I wouldn't be coming into work for some time. Which promptly made me lose my job.

Two, I had to find someone to house sit for me, for a year. Not an easy task, but in the end Emmett agreed to do it for me.

When the day finally arrived for me to leave, a noticed various things:

Anthony's car parked across the street from my house. My brother's things were now sitting in my living room. My car was already packed with my luggage.

As I was getting ready to head to the airport Jasper and Emmett arrived and decided to go with me. It made sense, in a way I guess.

Within minutes we were in my car, driving to the airport.

When we arrived, Jasper and I glanced at each other for a moment before he pulled me into a tight hug.

My brother smiled, taking me towards the checkpoint before pulling me in a tight hug.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" He whispers.

"Yes, it'll be over before you know it. I promise to call you every chance I get." I muttered back tightening my hold on him.

"I'll miss you, _sorellina_." He whispers.

"Me too, _fratello._ _Addio._" I say, stepping away.

Within the next two hours I am through airport security, and in the waiting to board the plane.

I feel smaller in my brother's old university sweater as I sit in the proper seat. Then it's all a blur.

I do know the flight lasts ten hours. We arrive in Rome at about twelve thirty the next day.

As I am heading to the baggage claim I receive a call from my uncle informing me that he is by the entrance waiting for me.

Four hours and fifteen minutes later I see my Nonno and Nonna's _Casa dell Amore._ Or massive mansion, that is when I let out a sigh, for I feel I safe, for once in six years.

All isn't well though.

I receive a phone call from Emmett, to inform me of what has happened back home.

It seems Senior tore Anthony a new one after he caught him trying to follow me here, to Italy. After angrily scolding him, he finally put his foot down. Stating that he promised to leave me alone, and he would keep it.

It was a breath of fresh air.

No stress, or fear since I arrived. I've missed my beloved Nonno Felip and Nonna Franny, along with the rest of my family.

Sadly, it seems that my happiness seemed to be numbered, since Nani Marie's health seems to be deteriorating as the days go by.

We used to have to practically drag her away from the kitchen, before, when Em and I would visit during break. Now, my beloved Nani only sits in her rocking chair staring out of the window, looking at the scenery.

"How is my Nani doing?" I ask as I place my hand over my Nonna Franny's as we both watch Nani.

When I first arrived Nani was caught by surprise by my arrival. It would seem no one wanted to inform my Nani in case it was a farce.

She was so happy to see me, she pulled me into a tight hug and began to cry heavily in my chest.

I always promised her I would stay with her until she was old and fragile, as I look over at her I feel a tug at my hwaet realizing I too broke my promise to her.

Her voice startles me out of my revere.

_"Mi Isabetta_, _come sei cresciuto._" She said when she finally let me go. (_My Isabella, how you've grown up.)_

"Not good, _Tesoro_. It seems your great Nonna is getting ready to part from us." My Nonna says, sadly

I can feel sadness seep my being as I think about losing yet another family member.

"How long?" I asked, turning to watch my beloved Nani rock happily back and forth as she looked out the window, onto the vineyards, and orchards.

"We don't know, _tesoro_." My Nonna answered truthfully.

"_Isabetta,"_

Her voice caused us both to rush forward and to her said hurriedly.

"_Sono qui_, _Nani_, _sono qui_." I say, as she takes my hand into both of her small, delicate hands. (_I'm here, Nani, I'm here.)_

_"Voglio vedere la mia dolce Isabetta sposarsi con un giovane ragazzo italiano, prima di morire." _She said, slowly. (_I want to see my sweet little Isabetta be married to a young Italian fellow, before I die.)_

"_Nani…" _I whisper tearfully.

"_Per favore, umorriza questa vecchia morenta."_ She says, patting my hand lightly. (_Please, humor this dying old woman.)_

"_Dammi un momento." _I reply tearfully, before quickly standing up and head out of the room, out to the veranda.

What do I do? What do I do?

I can feel my scalp beginning to get irritated, as I keep running my hands through it. So many questions to answer, yet I couldnt do it. Now, it lands me with the big one, 'what should I do?'


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: This Chapter and the next will be in Edward(Anthony's POV). Sadly, I wont be able to update until a week or so. **_

_**Anyways, thank you readers, reviewers, and followers. Enjoy!**_

_Edward's POV:_

There are certain moments in life that can leave a permanent mark. One moment is all it takes to turn your life upside down. Marking you forever, and once it happens there is no turning back.

For me, there is one particular moment that changed me forever. It was that peculiar moment that changed me, turning me into the happy go lucky young man I was into this ruthless, cold monster living in hell on Earth. Only sated when I feel my revenge is complete.

It was the moment I met her. Isabella Marie Swan also known as Isabetta Marina Swantorini.

See, we had met before. As children, I was only three when her family moved in next door to us. I remember this because I was out playing with Jasper and Carlisle when a boy not much older than me ran past us and into our house. Coming back out with my father and older brother Aaron, back then, hot on his heels.

It is hours later that we all meet Charles Swan and his new addition to his family. Isabetta or Isabella Swan.

As soon as I laid eyes on her, I knew I would do anything in my power to protect her.

Sadly, things don't always happen the way on plans them. It is only four years later that Charles decides to move his family to Chicago, then sometime later to Washington.

It is there that Isabetta changes her name to Bella.

I don't hear from her again until that fateful day.

It isn't she who makes contact with us, but her brother, Emmett.

They were heading home from school one day, when they decided to stop at the gas station for a snack. Or something of the sort.

When they arrived home, Bella is the first one to walk into the house. Sadly, it is she who makes the discovery.

Charles and Renata Swantorini had been murdered, execution style.

It was then Emmett called the one other person he knew would help him. My father, Eduardo Luca Cullizio. Better known here as Edward Lucas Cullen.

After the phone rang, my father didn't think twice before gathering us up and flying to Washington, within hours we arrived to a small private airport within the small town called Port Angeles.

A car is waiting for us when we land. It takes us another thirty minutes to arrive to another town, this one is called Forks. Who would name a podunk town after silverware?

Anyway, Charles and my father seemed to know what they were doing though, since Charles had a will made a few months after he and dad met.

Upon their death, my father was to take Emmett and Bella and bring them back to New York. Which happened immediately.

Once in New York, my father had an investigation done, as it turns out, someone had setup Charles. It was a hit. Charles was taken out by the Ukranians. Upon learning this bit of information it was then Emmett and I decided it was time to join the ranks.

On a different note, Bella and I became fast friends as time progressed. She became my confidant and I became hers. No one knew more about me than my Isabetta.

She had had an accident three weeks prior to this, at a school event. Losing part of her short term memory.

After the incident, not much happened, we simply, yet slowly explained things to her.

Emmett deciding to change his name then to avoid certain situations with the law, me opting to change it as we, though to Bella we would always be Emmett and Edward.

By this time she was telling people to call her Bella. She didn't protest when I called her Isa or Isabetta.

The day finally came, when Father finally let us go on certain jobs or assignments. We were both thrilled, even though it was a miniscule one at the docks, going through the shipments and doing inventory.

We were both getting ready to head out when I realized I had left my book in the sun room ran into an anxious Isabetta.

"Isa? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You and Emmett can't go. I have a really bad feeling about this. Please listen to me, Anthony. Please." She begged.

It was twelve, we were supposed to be heading out at exactly one towards the docks.

My time was very limited. So I tried to soothe her by promising I'd be careful, but it didn't work.

So, I pulled her into an assuring hug. "Come on, B. I promise we'll be safe." I whispered to her.

"Fine, go. Just leave me alone." She muttered back in an annoyed tone, her lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"Look if you're bothered that much about me getting hurt then I'll make you an oath." I say, as I pulled out my swiss army knife and picking up the small bowl I usually use to keep my change and car keys in.)

"Anthony, what are you going to do?" She asked nervously.

"It's called an oath. We are both going to cut ourselves, and hold hands while we make the oath." I mutter a quick explanation to her.

_Giuramento di Amore_. Is an oath made to a person you love. In my family it is an oath two people make before marriage.

When this oath is made it is basically declaring to love said person. Whether its as a brother, friends, confidants or whatever is needed. No questions asked.

That day I pledged my love to her. Even if she didn't realize it.

"I—I can't do this." She whispers, paling at once as she eyes the small knife.

"Why?" I ask in wonder.

"It's _the_ oath isn't it?" She asks.

"Yes. It's a promise." I reply.

"_Giuramento di Amore_?" She asks, shocking the hell out of me.

"It's just a small cut, I promise nothing bad will happen. Are you ready?" I whispered assuringly to he

So, I watch her nod in response, as I extend my hand towards the knife.

I watch her slowly take the knife and drag it across her left palm, watching as the dark crimson liquid seeped out and dripped into the bowl.

I wipe down the blade before I slowly extend my left hand, and drag the sharp blade across my palm. Feeling warm liquid seep out of me from the small wound. After making the small cuts I proceed to wipe the blade down.

"Say whatever comes to your mind. I'll go first. " I instruct as we clasp our left hands securely over the bowl.

"Isabetta Marie. I promise to appreciate you and everything you do for me." I whispered to her.

She smiles in response before thinking quietly.

"Anthony Masen, I promise to listen without interrupting when you need me to. She whispered back.

"Isabetta Marie, I promise to never take you for granted, or to at least do it less often." I vow, feeling something stir in my stomach as I spoke.

"Anthony Masen, I promise to be your secret keeper forever." She smiles back, causing my mind to go blank for a few seconds.

"Isabetta Marie, I promise to make you smile and laugh after you've had a long week."

I get the reaction I am hoping for as I watch her smile shyly and shake her head.

"Anthony Masen, I promise to let you be the kid I know you're at heart...most of the time." She says with a small laugh.

I get lost in the way her eyes are sparkling with happiness, and excitement. The smile only makes her semblance shine brighter

"Isabetta Marie, I promise to make up after every fight we had— big or small." I whisper, hoping we don't fight too often.

"Anthony Masen, I promise to be understanding towards you, even if you get me mad." She sighs.

"Isabetta Marie, I promise to always protect you from everything and anyone.." I say, adding 'even from myself' mentally.

"Anthony Masen, I promise to never turn my back on you, even when the world is against you." She whispers, seriously.

"Isabetta Marie/Anthony Masen I promise to keep surprising you." We say together.

I feel my chest begin to tighten slightly as I realize the possibilities of this oath.

We stared at each other silently, before cleaning and wrapping our hands with gauze.

I disinfect everything before walking back to where I left her. "I have to go." I say, sadly.

I didn't realize anyone would notice the bandage wrapped around my left hand, but they did.

Even my father.

"Brother, what have you done?" Aro asked, disbelievingly, as soon as I walked into the foyer.

My father looked over at me, his eyes glued to my bandaged hands. "Eduardo Antonio Cullizio, _che cosa hai fatto_?" He asked, shocked. (_Edward Anthony Cullen, what have you done?)_

Shit, he knew.

"Nothing." I mutter, attempting to hide my left hand in my slack's pocket.

Before either of them could get the truth out of me, my mother and Nonno walk into the foyer.

"_Cosa sta succedendo qui?"_ Nonno asks, eyeing my left hand. (_What is going on here?) _

"_Niente Nonno, non ti preoccupare." _Aro says. (_Nothing Nonno, don't worry.)_

_"Certo non sembra niente." _Nonno replies, shrugging.(_Sure doesn't seem like anything.)_

"_Dai, papa._" My mom said. ( _Come on, dad.)_ Disappearing out through the front door.

We didn't say anything else, but I caught a glimpse of my Nonno's facial expression. No words were exchanged, yet I knew that old man was going to give me a tongue lashing as soon as I saw him again.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**_

_Edward's POV: _

I could almost feel their anger, palpable as they both walked, no, paced is more accurate description as my father and Nonno paced back and forth.

Its past two in the morning when we finished the job at the docks.

Not one word was uttered on the way over there, or on the way back. As soon as we walked in through the front door. My father was already waiting for us, and pulled me into his office, where Nonno was waiting for me.

Emmett, Jasper along with my other two older brothers closely followed us in, and now stand encased in the room along with me.

No one utters a word. At least not in English. Until now.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you realize what you have done?" My father asked, his tone of voice severe.

"_Forse le sue intenzioni non erano maligne." _Nonno said, turning to look at me. (_Perhaps his intentions weren't malignant.)_

"_Non difenferlo, vecchio." _ My father growled. (_Do not defend him, old man.)_

"_Vecchio?! Potrei essere vecchio ma posso ancora stenderti sul culo, quindi osserva il tuo tono, Eduardo." _Nonno replied calmly. (_Old?! I may be old but I can still lay you on your ass, so watch your tone, Eduardo.) _

Before that moment I had never seen my father flinch.

"Now, I need you three to leave." Nonno ordered, pointing at Emmett, Jasper and Aro.

"But…" Aro began.

"_Now_." He ordered, causing them to stiffen before all three nodded and walked out without another word.

The moment the door closed, my Nonno turned his stare to me. It was unsettling despite him only wearing his pajamas and bathrobe. He looked like an older, richer version of Hugh Hefner.

"Nonno, what's wrong?" I questioned timidly.

"Junior, my dear child, how much do you know about making the _Oath_?" He asked in broken English.

"An _Oath_ is a vow two people take. Like a promise between friends." I stumble through the half ass explanation.

He lets out a surprised laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're telling me, _Eduardo, _you haven't told Junior, here, how much weight is held under making an _Oath_?" He asks my father, who stands there silently.

"Was I wrong?" I asked, hesitantly, feeling as if something sharp dropped in my stomach.

"I'm afraid so, _bambino_. You've made a _tremendo sbaglio_, my boy. When an _oath_ is taken. It is not just _a_ promise in _this _family. The _Oath _is taken between a man and a woman." He explained. (_Child)_

"So, what's the problem? Bella is a woman and I am a man." I wondered, confused.

"A _married _man and woman. See, your great Nonno, many years ago along with the rest of the _famiglia_, decided that marriage wasn't binding enough. In order for a man to be able to trust and marry a woman, they both had to agree to take an _Oath_. On a few weeks before the marriage itself. " He claried. (_Family)_

_'Oh no. What have I done?_' I think, feeling my eyes widen in realization.

"You, my dear boy, have just solidified the agreement Charles Swantorini and Eduardo Cullizio made…five years ago." He stated, staring at me unblinkingly.

"FIVE YEARS AGO?! Why the fucking did you not tell me?!" I stared at my father with full disgust.

"Son, there is no easy way to say this. Since little Isabetta was brought home from the hospital, it was obvious that you two were different. That you had a strong connection. Lord, knows how many phone calls we got because that little girl _NEEDED_ you. There were times we did the same because _you_ needed _her_ too. When you got hurt, she _knew_ as _you_ knew when _she_ was hurt. There was no doubt that your lives have been intertwined since the beginning." My father stated, solemnly.

"Before they moved, Charles and I made an agreement that you and Isabetta would marry after she graduated from school. I wanted high school, but Charles wanted college. That oath you made son, made it so it will happen. Now, it is as if you two are married. While it is not legal in the eyes of the state, you are married in the eyes of this family. You are not allowed any other companions nor she any male companions." He whispered, looking down at the floor.

"See son, this happened with your Mother and I. Your Nonno and Nonna. As far back as we know. We Cullizio's only have one match and once we meet them, that's it. That woman is our life. Our world revolves around them. Isabetta is your match, she has been since she was born. No other woman will be as good a match for you as she is to you. She is your other half. The fact that you made the Oath on your own, means to me that you know this on some level. Not consciously but subconsciously. Why did you decide to make that Oath yesterday?" He asked me, curiously.

"We were about to leave to the docks. I forgot my ledger in the sun room…when I went to retrieve it, there she was pacing anxiously." I murmured thinking back to yesterday afternoon.

"_Dio Mio_." My Nonno muttered in disbelief. "Boy, I've already warned you not to carry that around." Nonno chastised.

"Forgive my thoughtlessness, Nonno." I mutter, chastised.

"Why did you suggest making the _Giuramento di Amore?_" My father asked.

"When I tried to leave, she begged me not to go. I couldn't leave her in that state. It hurt to even try. So I suggested we do the _Oath _as a way to calm her down, and promised to always keep her safe." I admitted.

"Son, today you have managed to gain my respect." My father said, patting my arm before he left the room.

That was the night my Nonno decided the _Oath_ to be valid even though a high ranking member nor witness was there to validate said oath. Only the fact it was made between Isabetta and I validated it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Surprise! Two updates. I want to thank brierlynn03 for helping me and inspiring me again and again. **_

_**Carry on. **_

A few months pass before I am able to actually see Isabetta in person, even though we live under the same roof.

It was difficult to manage medical school and the family business, and it seemed it would only be getting more difficult as time passed.

I don't remember exactly when or how but when I finally do, Isabetta is cold towards me. When I finally did decide to pursue her, she pushes me away.

_'Have I done something to her_?' I wondered feeling confused, scrambling to think back to the last few weeks. Sadly, I come up empty handed.

"I'm moving out." She throws over her shoulder.

"What? Why?" I ask, surprised.

"I just… I feel I need to do this." She says, evasively.

I try to read her, and come up empty. She is hiding something, I can feel it in my being.

"But why though? Are you not happy here anymore, Isa?" I ask, standing behind her.

She slowly shakes her head from side to side, before she sighs, and pushes past me as she walks around the room, shoving things into her duffle bag hurriedly.

"It's not that, Anthony, its just I don't want to step on anyone's toes here and I feel I have overstayed my welcome." She says after a moment of silence.

"Who made you feel that way?" I ask, suspiciously.

Her sigh says it all. "No one in particular." She continues with her evasive replies.

I walk up to her, and slowly turn her around to face me, but she keeps her head down.

"Isabetta, who made you feel unwelcome in your own home?" I ask trying to keep myself calm, using my forefinger and thumb to pull her chin upward to look at me.

It is then I realize her beautiful face is marred by the dark hues of purple and blue surrounding her left eye, and a small cut on her top lip.

Anger suddenly courses through my veins as I see her face.

"Isa-" I clear my throat, " Isabetta, who did this to you?" I asked.

"No—" she tried.

"Try again" I seeth, dropping my hand and stepping back.

She sighed, obviously annoyed. "Fine, I took a tumble down the stairs." She muttered, her voice going up an octave.

I nodded. Alright. She wasn't going to tell me the truth? I knew what I had to do. I sighed, pulling out my cell phone. "Seth," I say ignoring as the blood drains of all color from her face.

"Sir?" He answers.

"I want to know what exactly happened to Bella, you have five minutes to give me an explanation or else." I threatened.

I looked up to see Isa shaking her head at me, pleading.

"It seems to be one of the new hired maids Mrs. Elizabeth hired has been harassing her, sir. Before this morning it was just words." Seth said.

What the actual fuck?!

Who dared put their grimy hands on my Isa?

I was seething. My anger half contained as I listened to Seth's revelation, trying not to snap my phone in half.

"Which. One?" I breathe, trying to squash my anger..

"Lauren Mal-lory, sir." He replied instantly.

Lauren?! One of the new maids my mother hired to help around the house a few weeks ago? Ugh. Fucking hell.

My parents taught me to be a gentleman whether the woman is a lady or not.

Fucking, shit, damn it! My hands are tied. We can't harm a woman either.

I hang up my phone and look at her once more, "I know everything."

She nods, looking away, her mesmerizing blue eyes looking rather like it held a silvery blue tint as they filled with unshed tears. "Anthony, please don't." She begged.

"Isabetta…" I am momentarily at a loss for words.

Then I get my bearings back. If I can't think on my feet now, how can I be the leader of this family? I need to always be on my A-Game and able to think without the bullshit and drama. Keep my head cool, and leveled. Even if my Isa is involved.

"Let's go." I say, wrapping my arm around her tiny shoulders.

"Where?" She asked, cautiously.

I didn't answer, opting to pull her in the direction of the sunroom, where I knew my parents and grandparents were having lunch.

She was quiet as we both slowly moved it to said room.

As we slowly enter the room, I realize everyone is here, including the culprit.

"Good morning, family." I greet, calmly.

Seth walking into the room after me along with Zachary. I nod my head once as they walked deeper into the room discreetly. I can feel tension fall as everyone's eyes land on my Isabetta's face.

The loud clunk of silverware being dropped onto the ceramic dishes are heard around the room.

"_Tesoro, _who has done this to you?" My Nonno asks her as she tenses by my side. (_Sweetheart)_

"I-I.." Isabetta tried to speak but couldn't.

If only I knew this day would forever change my family along with my sweet Isabetta. I could feel it.

Everything happened in slow motion. One moment I was about to explain what happened.

The next Lauren pulled out Kolbri Pistol aiming it straight at Isabetta.

All the men in the room quickly stood from their seats, pulling out their own piece, quickly pointing it at Lauren.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nonno asks.

"Shut the fuck up, old man!" She screeched at Nonno.

So, silence and tension submerged the room until it becomes claustrophobic.

I can feel as Isa begins to shake, so I slowly maneuver myself between her and the gun. Only a tiniest fraction, shifting her slowly behind me.

"Lauren, why are you doing this?" My mother asked.

"Guys, don't remember me at all, do you?" She asks, ignoring my mother.

"No." We all respond to her, confused.

"My father used to work for you, Horacio Mallory! You fired him when you found out he was skimming money off the top all of your accounts!" She screeches.

I move yet another fraction, placing Isabetta a bit more towards my back.

"Of course, we fired him. We don't take kindly to someone stealing from us." My father mentions.

Aro and Jasper moved further up, practically placing themselves as shields as well.

"He _lost_ three fingers." She snapped, stiffening further.

What did Ratio expect to happen? Nonno was probably head of the Cullizio back then. He was an unmerciful man, especially when you crossed him.

"Yes, well. We lost something, and so did he." Nonno said, dryly.

I could feel Isa stiffening further as I placed her further behind me as this horrid, poor excuse of a person spoke more and more.

Yes, person. I don't think this thing of the female species should be considered a lady after what she has informed us.

"Lauren, is it? What exactly are you doing here?" My father interrupted her mid-rant.

She turns to look in my father's direction, scowling at his tone.

"My father sent me. He said my job was to sleep with one of your moronic sons and get pregnant… but she kept getting in the way!" She sneered at Isa, removing the safety from the gun.

"Seth, now." My Nonno ordered.

With sudden agility and precision, Seth grabbed and neutralized Lauren, while Zachary quickly snatched the gun out of her hands.

"My two older sons have girlfriends, Jasper is dating someone, and Junior isn't interested, so that seems very unlikely." My father mentioned amused.

"Enough. Seth, Zachary, take this piece of trash to the basement. " Nonno ordered, shaking his head in disbelief.

We all watched as Seth and Zachary drag her out of the room, silence once again falling upon us.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Tah Dah! New Chapter.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews, for following the story, and most of all your patience. **_

_**I've got a few things up my sleeve ;) Will be trying to update as more comes out. **_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

_EPOV(continued):_

Moments after Seth and Zachary disappeared, my mother and Nonna got up from their seats and pushed past me.

_"Mamma! Nonna!"_ I complained. (_Mom)_

They both pulled Isabetta into a tight hug as she let a few tears fall, moving her to the other end of the room and murmuring to her. I began walking towards her, sensing her anxiety.

I fought the urge to run to her side and pull her into my arms. Fought the pull to her as she was held in my mother's arms tenderly.

"Be calm, _patatino._" My Nonna said as she looked over at me.

"_Oh, tesoro, perché non hai detto niente_?" I heard my mother ask her as she stroked her hair soothingly. (_Oh, sweetheart, why didn't you say anything?)_

"_Temevo che qualcuno si sarebbe fatto male." _Isa whispered, brokenly. (_I feared someone would be hurt.)_

_"Ma sei stato ferito."_ Nonna pointed out, saddened. (_But you were hurt.)_

"_Non sono importante, Nonna." _ She whispered, (_I'm not that important, Nonna.)_

"My dear, Isabetta, you are far more important than you realize." My mother told her. Her voice breaking as she listened to Isa begin to cry harder.

I watched helplessly as she broke down, unable to help her. If I did, I was sure my Nonna would swat me, and I wasn't willing to get a taste of Nonna's hands. She was old, and thin but that made her more dangerous since she used it to her advantage. How? I don't know, and to be honest, I was scared to find out.

Without another word my mother and Nonna pulled her out of the room.

My father, who had his phone in his hand, looked up at us. "Demetri is on his way to pick up 'Ratio. It seems he didn't understand our warning six months ago. It's time he knows what it truly means to cross a Cullen." He said, his eyes cold and angry.

"No." My Nonno said.

"No? He sent someone to hurt my goddaughter! I call, no, I _demand_ retaliation." My father demanded.

"_Eduardo _you are thinking with your _cuore_. Take a deep breath and settle down, boy." He admonished.

My father shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he began to pace the length of the room.

"You can not act rash. Ah ah ah, you know we all love that sweet _bambina_, that happens to be crying in the other room. Yet, you forget one thing." My Nonno said, when he saw my father's reaction.

"What is that?" My father asks.

"He also crossed Iliana Masen's only existing granddaughter." He said, calmly.

Bella being the only girl who had been here since she was a small child, grew before everyone's eyes. My family considered her a family jewel. The only granddaughter to the Masens as of yet.

So, it didn't surprise me that if she was hurt my Nonna and Nonno would react immediately.

"Oh fuck." My father said, dropping heavily onto his seat. Realization suddenly appearing on his face.

We watched as his face drained of all color and his forehead turned damp.

"Dad, what's going on?" Aro asked, anxiously.

I suddenly remembering Sulpicia, his girlfriend soon to be wife, and Esme, Carlisle's girlfriend had just taken the Oath themselves not two weeks ago.

Anything about to be revealed, would possibly be affecting us all in some way.

I gulped, anxiously.

He shook his head, "Lesandro, that clause hasn't been activated since… since Italy, since the Cartel itself _made_ said clause!" My father said, ignoring my brother.

"_Clausola Femminile." _My Nonno said simply.

"Almost fifty years ago. A group of capos was kidnapped, none of the other families were willing to help out. The only ones left to do anything were the wives and what was left of the crews. Which was difficult because a lot of the crews were dwindling numbers after the attacks which ended with the capos being kidnapped." He explained, taking a seat next to my father, patting his back in encouragement.

"What exactly does this female clause entail?" Aro asked, gulping staring down at his hand.

"That my dear _nipote_, means that the women in the family does what the men can not." My Nonno states.

We all gasped in surprise at the revelation.

"_Calmati,_ all of you. Only those present and involved can partake." Nonno said.

_'No_!' I thought in terror.

_~Bella's POV:_

_Age 17, three years before_

_In the Sitting Room:_

"Alright, _tesoro. _What did that _picola cagna_ tell you?" Elizabeth asked. (_Little bitch)_

From the corner of my eye I could see Nonna Masen place her hand on Elizabeth's arm to stop her.

I felt dazed, my body shivered as I thought about it.

"_Tesoro. _How long has this been happening?" Nonna asked, as she grabbed the afghan from the couch and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"A while." I managed to say as the room began to spin.

"_Elizabetta_, go to the kitchen and bring a piece of chocolate, and a _bibita._" She ordered. (_Soda)_

"We need a _dottore_." Elizabeth said.(_Doctor_)

"She is in need of sugar, go get those things now!" Nonna ordered.

Next thing I know Nonna slowly helped me lay back, lifting up my feet, before throwing the blanket over me again. Then placing a small wet cloth on my forehead.

"Eat this." She said holding something small to my lips.

I slowly opened my and felt her drop whatever it was into my mouth.

"Can you sit up?" She asked.

I nodded, already feeling better after I swallowed the creamy piece of chocolate. I waited a moment before I sat up.

She held up a glass cup of orange soda pop with straw in it.

"Drink this." She instructed gently.

I slowly sipped the soda, taking a few slow sips before refusing anymore.

"There now, how do you feel, _tesoro_?" She asked.

I felt alright, for now. "Better, Nonna." I answered, pushing away the fizzy orange drink.

"_Bene, bene._ Now, _tesoro._ What did that _ragazza stupida,_ tell you. Remember, honesty, _tesoro._" She said, giving me an encouraging smile.(_Good, good./ stupid girl.)_

"She told me I don't belong here. She called me a _bastarda._ I didn't understand her. My parents were married. I know they were." I rumbled, remembering all those times she would follow me around just to say mean and hurtful things.

"No, you are right, _nipotina_. Your parents were married for a long time, _questa vecchia signora_ was there that day, I saw it with my own eyes." She informed me, teary eyed._(Granddaughter/ this old lady)_

"What else did she say?" Elizabeth asked, standing next Nonna.

"I can assure you none of it is worth repeating." I mumble in response.

"Alright, _tesoro_, so she spoke about your mother, challenged your heritage and your parents' legacies… I want you to think real hard about this…" Elizabeth said.

I stared at her uncomprehending what she wanted to tell me.

"_Elizabetta_, don't confuse the poor girl." Nonna said, thwacking her arm before she turns to me. "_Isabetta_, _mia cara ragazza, _how this goes is up to you." She finally said.

"Me? W-why would it be left up to me? I'm...I'm not a blood relative." I sputter.

"Oh, no my dear, you are that and more to us." Nonna states firmly. "Now do you plan to let that _puttana _talk down to you and think she won because she laid her hands on you. Don't let that _puttana_ think she got the upper hand, _tesoro._ You are a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, young lady. A Swan, no less. The thing is you have to decide if you are going to let this _puttana_ win, or show her who you really are. I know Renata and Charles taught you self defense and how to wield a weapon. Now it is fully up to you to choose whether you show the world." She says simply.

"I-I …" I begin but stopped because I can't seem to form a proper response.

My mother and father both wanted me to know all this as a form of protection, I always found it funny when I was forced to practice with Emmett. Even when my mother easily took my father, who happened to have Emmett's build and stance.

My father taught me all there is on how to shoot, carry, even clean gun. Wielding a knife and throwing was a bit more difficult to learn, especially after the whole knife to the butt incident, nevertheless my father taught me to defend myself with any type of weapon.

After their sudden deaths my mind decided to block and refuse to let me remember their violent deaths. To the pain I experienced and felt at discovering their mutilated bodies as I walked into the house that day in September, almost two years ago.

Now, all those years of learning suddenly crashed into the front of my mind as I fought my anxiety and indecision.

"_Tesorher, _your mother was my closest friend. I always admired her. She was a wonderful person. Honest, fearless, who did not take shit from anyone, and fiercely protective when it came to protecting her family. She would be ruthless too." Elizabeth said, smiling fondly at me.

"You remind me so much of Renata." She said, patting me hand tenderly.

So many thoughts began reeling in my mind. What would I do? What should I do?

"_Tesoro_, what is troubling you?" Nonna asks.

"Nonna, how do I fill in her shoes?" I finally asked.

"Oh, _tesoro_, you are halfway there. _Principessa_, I have one last question to ask you. If the opportunity arose, for you to prove you are like her. Fierce, ruthless, fearless...would you? Someone has decided the _famiglia_ is in the way… they have attack our loved ones, what are _you_ going to do about it?" Nonna asks.

"_Mamma_ once told me this world will eat you alive if you let it. I didn't understand then what she meant back then, but now I do…" I said as it dawned on me what she meant.

"So, what is going to happen now?" Elizabeth asks.

"Now, my _tesoros_, we activate _Clausola Femminile._" Nonna says calmly, standing up and walking out of the room. (_Dears/ Female Clause)_

"You know, I always saw you as my _zia, _right Elizabeth?" I asked, after we watched Nonna leave.

"Oh, _tesoro, _you used to be like my niece before, but now, tesoro, you are more like my _figlia._" (_Dear / daughter)_

...and just like that I knew what I had to do.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thank you all for your love and support!**_

_**Showtime, peeps.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_Still Bella's POV (age 17):_

For once in my life I felt sure about myself. I suddenly wanted to go find the bitch and tear out all of her extensions. Hair, eyelashes, nails. You name is she had it. I wouldn't put it past her to have tit implants either.

My father told me anything could be made into a weapon, you just had to use your imagination. FYI, my mother added you also have to turn off your mind.

I realized I would do just that. Also Nonna left the room alone, and came back in with everyone else.

I locked eyes with Anthony, who anxiously made his way over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

I felt like I was home, whenever he did this, always causing us to silently communicate with our eyes.

Jasper always says it's unnerving to see us speak by only looking at one another.

"Isa, you don't have to do this." He finally said.

Is he serious? He of all people should understand why I _needed_ to do this.

"You promised." I whispered.

He had, he promised me before we made the promise of love that he would always agree with me, even if it was stupid and dangerous.

Though somehow that thought was unsettlingly blurred by a weird image of us watching movies in a movie fort, while we took turns to draw pictures on each other's arms.

"No, I didn't." He said, shaking his head at me. "_Isabetta_, I'm not going back on my word. I promised to protect you. I won't be able to do that if this clause is activated." He clarified, the corner of his full lips twitching as if fighting a smile, despite the situation.

"I can do this. I _need_ you to trust me." I responded, looking up into his amazing green eyes. The need was growing, I needed him to trust me. Without his trust or support I felt oddly out of balance.

"Will you?" I asked him, looking at his eyes as he looked into mine.

As he decided I felt my eyes move to the rest of his face, despite the slight scars that showed he once had acne, I couldn't help feel attraction to him. He would always be to me.

"_Patatino_, _se non hai intenzione di aiutarti, non ostacolarti." _She said firmly. "You will either, support her decision or leave the room." Nonna ordered, giving me a hairy eyeball.( _*term of endearment meaning little potato, cause of his acne_*_if aren't going to help, don't stand in the way.)_

He sighed,turning to look at her before turning back to me. "My faith in you is unbreakable." He uttered, before leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Just be careful, _dolce mio_." He whispered. (_My sweet)_

"I will, _caro._" I replied, smiling up at him, before I jump up and pull him into a tight hug. (_Dearest)_

I then slowly make my way to my older brother. "_Fratello." _I say. (_Brother)_

"_Sore_, you do what you have to do. Remember, to tuck your thumb in if you are going to punch her." He advised, teasingly. _(Sis)_

"Will do." I replied, amused.

Jasper shook his head amused before he pulled out something from his back. "Isa, you'll need these." He said, as he opened a small box.

'Brass knuckles? Fuck yeah!' I thought, excitedly.

"_Sorellina, _before you use those, I suggest you start by doing what she did to you. Give her a taste of who you really are. I know you can do it, you used to mop the floors with us. That _puttana_ shall be a piece of cake." Aro said, pinching my cheek lovingly. ( _sis/ bitch)_

"Be careful, Itsa." Carlisle said before pulling me into a quick hug and stepping back.

It was as if they were all getting ready for the worst. I knew this could go two ways, but I hope that I made my message clear.

I hoped that my actions today didn't result in an all out war.

"_Mia cara ragazza_, be true, be strong, and be fierce." Nonno said, hugging me and kissing my forehead. (_My dear girl.)_

"_Grazie, _Nonno." I reply hugging him back.

Just as I was about to leave when Senior suddenly appeared before me.

"_Dolce ragazza, _you must remember not to do it for your love to the _famiglia_, but for your honor. That _puttana_, mistook your loyalty for weakness, she spit on your honor. Your _famiglia_'s legacy. If you are unable to follow through with your _vendetta_, we will understand. We will love you either way. Just remember, _dolce_, this is your choice. It always has been." He expressed, as he hands me a Beretta m9, winking at me.

"_Grazie_, _padrino_. _Ci vediamo presto." _I replied, teary eyed.(_thank you, godfather. I'll see you soon.)_

"Are you ready, _tesoro_?" Elizabeth asked. (_Dear)_

I rotated my shoulders, cracking my neck before I looked at her. "_Sono pronto, andiamo." _I reply, tucking my new toys out of sight.

"_Andiamo, dolce bambina." _Elizabeth said, smiling at me as she leads the way down the hall toward the entrance of the basement.

I hadn't realized this until now but they had both changed out of their normal slacks and silk blouses, and open-toed kitten heels, now they wore simple cotton, black t-shirts, army green cargo pants, and black sneakers.

Coincidentally, I was wearing the same thing, only my pants were black.

"Pull your hair up, _tesoro,_ blood isn't easy to get out of your hair. Smell wise I mean." She mentions, smoothing down a nonexistent wrinkle on her shirt.

I noted neither of them hand their hands bare. They both wore the cheap, thick chunky rings in most of their fingers.

"Do you have any spare rings for me, Elizabeth? I would be grateful!" She smirks, leaving and handing me a few pieces. God they were awful! Useful though!

One handheld the awful rings and the other my brass knuckles supplied to me by Jazz.

"Brace yourself, _dolce." _She whispered, as we finally reached the door leading down to the basement.

Elizabeth slowly turned the lock on the doorknob and pushed the thick oak door out of the way. A staircase was revealed as the door moved on its hinges, slowly, making a soft bang as it hit the back wall of the stone and cement paved hallway.

We slowly descended the concrete steps into another hallway. Elizabeth leads us deep into the hallway before heading straight towards what looked like the end of the hall.

I was mistaken.

To my surprise she pushes one of the rocks back, and it reveals yet another hallway.

"Brace yourself, it might stink in there." She said, grabbing a scarf before handing me one. "Just in case." She says, wrapping hers around her neck.

Nonna and I both follow her example before she grabs a set of keys by the door and unlocks the thick metal door.

Upon pushing the door a foul stench is released, causing me to gag and quickly pull up the scarf.

"_Calmati_, breath through your mouth, _dolce."_ Nonna advises.(_calm down/ sweet)_

I follow her instructions slowly inhaling and exhaling through my mouth.

As we walked in two guards stood in the room as the nasally voice hurled empty threats at them.

"You are all going to pay for this! My father is going to make you all pay!" She whines.

I quickly realize they are both women standing guard.

"Your father...and your mother for that matter will be taken care of soon enough." Nonna says, from the entrance, slamming the metal door shut.

"W-what? M-my parents? What the fuck did you assholes do to my parents?!" She screeched, attempting to stand up.

"We haven't done anything to them. Your mother was first, then your father, and now it's your turn." Elizabeth said, as she slipped on a pair of leather gloves.

Nonna handed me a pair, as she too slipped hers on. "Tell me child, do you know who we are?" She asked solemnly.

"You're the Cullens. You and your family are very powerful, and rich, the richest in the country, if I am not mistaken. Its were one wish and can only hope to be." She stated, scoffing.

Lauren acted as if she was in no danger. Of course she was wrong. Nonna if anything was dangerous. She was like a Dionaea, slowly luring her prey and killing them whenntheu least expected. I hadn't seen her in action before now.

"You have part of it right. See, there is a reason we are all-powerful, and rich...and that is because we are _feared_." Nonna says, calmly.

We all see as the blood drains from her poorly made face, and gulps nervously.

"If anything happens to me, people will notice." She tried, her calm voice wavering.

"You are one of many _puttani, _who think they can fuck their way up the social ladder. A copy. If we do away with you, no one will miss you." Elizabeth says, glaring at her.

Lauren gulped, began to look nervous, that is before her fishy eyes landed on me.

"What is _that_ bitch doing here?" She asked, glaring at me.

Before any of us could register what was happening, Elizabeth backhanded her so hard she fell with the chair to the ground. "Get her up. Now." She ordered, pacing.

Lauren's groans were heard as she laid on the concrete floor. One of the guards quickly picked her up, setting her and the chair up again.

Elizabeth quickly yanks Lauren's hair back forcefully before lowering herself to speak close to her face. "She is Isabetta Swantorini, my goddaughter, and you will respect her in my or any of our presence, you got it, _puttana?"_ She spat.

"_Elizabetta_, that's enough. We can't let you have all the fun now, can we?" Nonna said, as she grabbed something from the table. "Isa, what is it, she did to you? Can you give us all a demonstration?" She asked me, curiously.

I smiled angelically at her and nodded vigorously before practically skipping over to her side happily. The leather gloves were bulked due to the brass knuckles.

I scanned the objects on the wooden table. A few of them catching my eye.

"She caught me off guard. I was in my room, about to get ready for the day when she surprised me. She hit me in the back with one of the breakfast trays, and then hit me while I was disoriented." I say, remembering her as she stood over me, mocking me.

I felt powerless. Never again. Bitch would find out today exactly who she messed with.

With that thought I quietly move around the room while she is still disoriented. Then went in for the kill.

I could see exactly where Elizabeth had pulled, Sad to see she hadn't yanked hard enough for the fake extensions to give way. I pouted in disappointment.

"What was the words she used? Ah yes, insignificant twat." I say as I wrapped my hand around her poorly bleached, dried out hair, before I tugged in one hard, swift motion.

"No, not my hair!" She cried, as it gave way and fell to the floor.

"You'll be losing more than your hair today, so I wouldn't worry too much about losing those fake extensions if I were you." Nonna commented dryly.

_'Use that anger you are beginning to feel.' A familiar voice says_ as my mind clouds for just a second.

"She said I was a materialistic bitch as she kicked me in the ribs." I repeated as I roundhouse kicked her in the ribs with as much force as I could muster, causing her to cry out louder in pain.

"Please. I'm sorry." She gasped on the ground.

"Did you stop when she asked you to?" Elizabeth asked mockingly.

"N-no." Lauren rasped out in response.

"That's right. You laughed and mocked me… telling me I was unwanted, I always had been." I remind, yanking her by the hair up along with the chair. Back handing her again before I felt my hand close around the brass knuckles.

Her cheek bone gave way under the impact, with a loud satisfying crunch noise, causing her to cry out once more.

She shrieked in pain.

"In our family, when someone touches what does not belong to them, they lose a finger or a hand.. It really does depend on how severe it was. Tell me, Isa, do what hurts?" Nonna asked, slowly taking a set of pliers.

"She kicked my back, and ribs. They're bruised, but I can manage. After she got a good kick in I managed to counter, I got her thigh." I said motioning her right thigh.

"Gabriella, Natalia, hold her down." Nonna said, as she slowly approached her.

The guards quickly secure Lauren in her chair, as Nonna begins using a set of old pliers to rip off all of her nails. Both natural and fake.

Lauren's agonized screams filled the room as Nonna works over her.

"Your father stole from use for many years. He was only left alive because I let him live. However, a few months ago, we discovered he and you brother, Maxwell, had been dealing with our enemy, the Volturi. So, imagine how much I regret my decision. Mercy, such a poor weak decision on my part. I will rectify it today." Nonna promised as she slapped Lauren's other cheek.

"Maxwell?" She gasped in fear.

"Yes, didnt you know, your older brother was working for Caius Volturi?" She asked.

"I-I— no, I didn't. I swear. My father told me he needed money so he told me I had to do this. I swear!" She cried.

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren… how can you not know? If you are the goomah of Alec his eldest son." Elizabeth sneered.

Oh shit!

"What? No! I'm not his mistress! I only fucked him once!" She cried, albeit weakly.

"You're lying! Both you and your mother are the same, both dirty, money-hungry _puttani!_" Elizabeth said, stabbing her in the leg with a stiletto knife, wiggling it to the side to drive it deeper into her leg.

"_ElIzabetta_?" Nonna asked.

"I'm fine, _mamma_." She said, backing up as she slowly pulled out the knife.

"Isa, what else did this low life do to you?" Nonna asked.

I walked back to the table. " She compared herself to me. She thought I got a boob job." I say embarrassed.

"Ah, yes. Your mother was blessed in that too." Nonna said amused.

"They are real?" Lauren gasped.

"Yes, they are, I don't need or want silicon enhancements." I replied, dryly.

"You bitch!" She sneers back weakly.

Elizabeth takes a small scalpel and walks over to Lauren. She jabs both her breast in a quick motion. She then injects a clear liquid into her arm.

"What did you do?" I asked her, curiously.

"I punctured her implants." She states, solemnly.

"The injections?" I asked.

"That is a substance that will make the silicone react. Once the substance enters your bloodstream it'll be long agonizing hours before you die. The entire time you will wish for death but it won't come until we decide." She finally said.

She shouldn't be given a time frame! This bitch deserved to suffer!

"No! She needs to suffer more!" I seeth, remembering as she ridiculed the fact that my parents were murdered.

Suddenly, I felt my vision tint in red. It was as if my mind checked out.

The only thing registering is the fact that she needed to suffer. She laughed at my parents deaths. I _would_ make her suffer.

I wouldn't waste the time.

I felt as my hand wrapped around a smooth wooden surface. I moved it around testing out the weight in my hands before I walked over to the bitch and swung. The hammer hit her knee cap, shattering it on impact.

Her agonized cries feeding the anger that was burning through my veins, begging to be released. She pisses herself from the pain, adding more to the already foul stench in that is permeating the air in the room.

Satisfied that she is now sweating, and sitting in her own filth. I proceeded to swing again with the other knee, hearing the satisfying crunch.

"I hope you were satisfied when you were able to hit me earlier because that won't be happening ever again." I said, before walking over to the table.

I was about to grab another tool when I remembered my toys. I don't waste any time. I quickly head back to the bitch only to realise she is passed out.

I slap her trying to wake her up. She doesn't respond.

"I need water." I say.

Gabriella quickly moves out of the room only for a moment before coming back into the room with a large bucket of water. I quickly snatch the bucket from her and hurled the water onto the bitch.

Watching as she slowly opened her eyes, "Wake up, princess !" I sneered.

"I-I" she gasped.

"You don't want to miss all the fun, do you now?" I cooed, letting out a giggle.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving y'all! **_

_A few hours later:_

I stand back admiring my handy work.

After an hour or so of slapping her, I grew bored of backhanding her. So I grabbed a nice looking hammer and began using it.

I broke the hammer when I hit the bitch too hard. So, I grabbed the next best thing, a pair of pliers.

I was beginning to grow tired of her nasally voice. It grated on my nerves, and since she wouldn't stop her talking I used the pliers with some help, of course, to remove her tongue.

"Gabriella? Natalia? Would one of you please hold her down? The other pry her mouth opened for me, please?" I ask.

"_Zia,_ would you please hand me your lovely knife?" I asked.

"Of course, _tesoro_, here you go. Do you need any help?" She asks as she hands me the knife.

"Would you mind holding the pliers?" I ask.

"Of course, _tesoro_." She said.

I smiled, testing out the blade, slowly running it on the bitch's arm. Perfect. Nice and sharp. Cuts just like butter.

"Hold still, bitch, this is going to hurt." I taunt, as Elizabeth uses the pliers to pull out her tongue.

The bitch struggled against her bindings. So, Nonna called in a male guard.

"Caro, send Felix down _per favore_." She called into the intercom in the corner of the room.

Not a minute had passed when a knock was heard throughout the room. Nonna quickly moves to open the door relieving Felix.

He quietly stepped into the room, his eyes landing on the struggling bitch.

"Felix. I need your help." Nonna said gesturing towards the struggling guards and bitch.

He nods wordlessly, as Gabriella quickly moves. He quickly put his foot on the chair to keep it on the ground before he puts his hands on her shoulders.

Once she isn't able to move Natalia takes Elizabeth's place grabbing the pliers while Gabriella makes sure the bitch doesn't move an inch.

I smile giddily as I move towards her grabbing the knife once more.

She shakes her head from side to side, as Gabriella grabs her chin with one of her hands, so she isn't able to move again.

Natalie quickly uses the pliers to pull out her tongue.

With one flick of my wrist her tongue comes clean off, the bitch's howls of pain bounce off the concrete walls of the room. The sound is enough to satisfy my bloodthirsty vengeance.

It is hours later after the bitch is passed out from the hours of withstanding torture that I finally step back, washing myself of all the blood spilled.

"_Mamma,_ is there anything else we need with her?" Elisabeth asked.

"No, it appears Ratio has already been dealt with. So has her mother, Bethany. So, we don't need her anymore." Nonna said.

A pained gasp is heard before more cries are heard, though it sounds like a strangled moose mating.

"Then let us end this. Now." Elizabeth said, looking towards the unconscious pile of excrement, before grabbing a thick hunter's knife.

"_Zia_?" I call trying to get her attention.

But before any of us can make a move she has already dragged the sharp blade across Lauren's throat.

I watched as blood spattered onto the floor. The life slowly draining from this nuisance as the only sounds she made were slow gasps and gurgling sounds.

I remembered reading in my forensic science book that people who've had their throats slit, don't die of blood loss but of asphyxia.

Not exactly how I wanted to end her but she is gone nonetheless and that brings me peace.

I admire my work, letting my mind drift before I hear someone trying to gain my attention.

"Isa, _tesoro_, why don't you go shower and change? The level above has a shower there, and a drawer of clothes you can use. Just until you get to your room." Nonna suggests.

I look at her unsure before she shooed me away.

The place suddenly giving me the creeps.

No, I didn't fear it, nor did I feel out of my element, but now I felt as if something was missing.

Nonetheless, I shower and change into one of the changes placed there.

"_Isabetta_, dinner is almost ready." Nonna says, surprising the hell out of me as I opened the bathroom door.

"Oh no, Nonna. I'm really not that hungry." I mutter.

"Nonsense, _tesoro, _you will eat and that is the end of that." She says, pulling me along with her up the stairs, through the door and into the kitchen.

"_Dolce_, " someone says, startling me and Nonna.

"Not now, _patatino_, leave her be." She says pushing him out of the way as she guided me up the stairs and towards my room.

"Margarot will bring you something to eat before you sleep. I want you to call me or _Elizabetta_ if you need anything. For now get some rest, _tesoro." _She said, helping me lay down before kissing my forehead.

That is the last thing I remember before I fell into a tired, dreamless sleep.

_Sometime the next day:_

I can feel the rays of the sun warmed my face as the sun rose the next day.

I was excused from breakfast seeing as the soreness of my muscles finally reared their ugly heads after all adrenaline seeped out of me.

I stared out the window, looking out into the beautiful gardens as I sat on the bay window of my room.

Time seemed to be at a stand still for me, mocking me, with the constant memory of my past actions.

I faintly heard a knock at me door but I chose to ignore them.

I wanted to be left alone, even if for a few more hours.

Whomever it was chose to ignore me, walked right into the room.

"How are you feeling about everything, _dolce_?" He asked me, as he pulled up a chair and sitting right by my feet.

"Tired, irritable, about the same as yesterday." I mumble, placing my chin onto my knees.

"Hmm.." He says, aimlessly. "So I take it you wish to be alone then?" He wondered, looking at me.

"Does it matter?" I ask, annoyed at his mere presence.

"Of course it does, _dolce_. Why wouldn't it matter?" He asks, patting my arm.

Oh, yeah right. Everything changed since the day _Clausola_ _Femminile_ was activated. He has been treating me as if I am made of glass. Everyone had been. It was the same reason why I wanted to be left alone in the first place.

"_Anthony, _I need to leave." I say, unwilling to look at him.

"Leave? To where?" He asked, surprised.

"Out of here. Away from all of this. I can't live like this. I don't want to live like this!" I cry, burying my hands into my hair.

"_Isa_, I don't understand…" he says uncomprehending

"Anthony, think about it." I say, pleadingly.

His silence only makes me more on edge than before."What does _Giuramento d'amore _really mean?" I ask.

"It's a promise, as I said before." He says nervously.

"No, there is more to it. I know there is but none of you want to tell me! I can feel when you lie to Anthony, it hurts that you do." I say, my voice wavering at the end.

"_Non ti sto mentendo, dolcezza."_ He says. _(I am not lying to you my sweet_.)

"_Posso vederlo nei tuoi occhi." _I reply, breaking eye contact. (_I can see it in your eyes.)_ "Is that all you're going to say?" I ask him, remembering the words Nonno spoke to him the other day, then remembering his response when I asked after his brief visit last night. A brief _'you'll understand one day, tesoro.'_ Leaving me more confused than before.

What exactly did Nonno and Senior mean by him earning their respect? What had Anthony done to gain such praises from both men?

"You promised to protect me. Are you protecting me from something?" I ask finally.

"Yes, you'll see why one day." He responds.

"I trust you." I say, "so, can you trust me when I say I need to leave here?" I whisper, looking at him tearfully.

We stare at one another, unblinkingly for what seems like hours, before he closes his eyes, a pained expression crossing his face before he finally gives me a small nod in response.

"Promise me one more thing." I whisper, never taking my eyes from his handsome face.

"What?" He says, his eyes opening once more to meet my own.

"Promise me, I won't ever have to do this again. Promise me, that no more blood will spill by my hands. If it does, I get to leave." I say, taking his hand into both of mine.

"I promise, I will try to keep this world from touching you, if it does, you can— you can leave." He finally replies, lowly, squeezing one of my hands.


	15. Chapter 15

_BPOV(17):_

It is exactly six months later that I move out. _Zia _and _Nonna_ helping me find a house in Westhaven, an hour or so away from Northhaven. They furnished it despite my objections.

After graduation, a few weeks before my birthday is when I get the first bitter taste of stinging betrayal.

The night of a special dinner, Aro's engagement announcement.

When I walk into the living room of Masoni Mansion and see Thanya Valentorin, Sulpicia's youngest sister, hang off of Anthony's neck. All the Valentorins are present, happily chatting with one another.

I don't bother asking, choosing to shut it all out. including Edward's uncomfortable smile as the girl clung to his neck. Already having slipped off the cackling plastic looking girl's arms off of him for the third time.

"_Isabetta,_" Aro greets, giving me a happy smile, oblivious to my tense state.

"Aro." I say, giving him a tight smile.

"_Qual è il problema sorellina_?" He asks, his smile dimming as he stands next to me, taking in my expression. _(What is the problem, sister?)_

"_Non ti preoccupare, fratello." _I replied tightly.(_Don't worry about it, brother.)_

"Liar." He says, looking at me worried. "What is bothering you? Is it your upcoming birthday?" He mumbles.

Probably referring to how uncomfortable being the center of attention makes me feel.

"No. I-I actually wanted to announce that I'm leaving tonight. I got into the University and will be staying at the house that Nonna helped me acquire a few weeks ago. I only came to say my goodbyes and my best wishes." I say, pushing down all the irrational thoughts I have at that moment.

"Goodbyes? _Sore, _you can't leave just yet. My father said he has an important announcement to make." He informs me.

I shake my head at him, "I can't stay for long." I mumble, taking in a deep breath.

"Oh well, when do you leave?" He asks as Jasper suddenly behind us.

"Isa, you're leaving?" Jazz asks, confused.

His eyes looked confused for a second before it dawns on him. "Do you have to go?" He finally asks, in a low tone, disappointment clear.

"I do." I whisper back, feeling an overwhelming need to cry.

"I'll come with you then. Aaron, tell dad I left with Isa. Tell him I'll be back tomorrow morning." He says, before gesturing for me to get my things.

"Jazz, you don't have to go." I say, attempting to leave on my own.

"No, Itsa, you don't need to go alone, it's late after all, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you go and something to you? No, no. Come on, _sore_, I'll go with you." He says, slipping an arm around my shoulders and led me out.

I finally realize Jasper isn't relenting, so I nodded to him in response and let him pull me out of the room slowly.

"Wait for me right here. I'll be right back." He says, walking back into the sitting room full of people.

I nodded and waited for him to go before going to stand just outside the room.

"Aro, some advice, if you notice Isa isn't smiling, be on the alert, you idiot. That probably means something is wrong. Tell dad to call me as soon as Sully's family gets out of here." He says before turning around.

I rush towards the foyer and quickly putting on my coat and scarf before grabbing my bag.

"Have you told him your leaving?" Jasper asked as he pulled on his leather jacket.

"Not verbally." I admit, as we both walked out the front door.

"Who else have you told of your departure?" He asks as he gets into the passenger's side, surprising the hell outta me.

"Both your mother and father are aware, as is Nonno and Nonna Masen." I whisper as I drive slowly down the large, wide driveway. Accidentally passing too close to the car with the 'Thany-V17' license plate, and giving it a nice length scratch.

"That's low, Bell." Jasper comments amused.

"Never said it wasn't, Jazzy Bear." I say, throwing him a dry smile.

On the drive over, I received three calls and a lot of pings (message alerts) informing me that someone is trying to contact me.

"Jasper? no, never mind..." I mutter, as I turn onto the corner of where the house is located.

"Go ahead, you know you can ask me anything…" he says, putting away his phone to give me his full attention.

"Jasper, has she been at his side since they arrived?" I ask, pulling the car to a stop in the curb before the house.

"I have no idea. I got home just after five." He said honestly.

I nod in response, before letting out a tired sigh, "Thank you for coming home with me. I know you probably have better things to do than stay here with me. So, thank you." I say, tiredly.

"It was no problem, now let's get you inside. It's getting colder by the second." He says, throwing me a soft smile.

I nod as we both get out of the car.

Why had he even let her touch him? Why was he even there? Had he broken his promise? Was he going to forget about me?

All these questions made my stomach begin to painfully churn at the memory of earlier tonight.

"Isa?" I heard Jasper say, as we walk into the kitchen.

"Yes? What happened?" I mutter in response, as I walk to one of the cabinets and refrigerator and pull out all of the ingredients to make a quick meal.

"Just how deep are your feelings for my little brother?" He asks, looking at me.

I can feel his eyes absorbing and observing my every move and expression. "I— don't think I know myself. I just know that I do." I whisper.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked, sitting down on one of the stools.

"Let him be." I reply instantly, looking down to avoid his questioning gaze.

"I think you should let him know." He says, amused.

I shake my head at him, before grabbing one of the bags of food I bought earlier today. "I don't want him to resent me, he deserves to fall in love, be happy. I don't want to stop any of that." I mumble to him.

"Let me tell you something about my brother. He is unusually unobservant. So, if you don't make it clear to him that you have feelings for him, odds are the idiot will never realize it, even if it's right in front of him." He says.

I nodded, aware that this may become a problem, but I also didn't want to take a chance away from love from him. "Thank you, Jasper."

"No problem, _sore_. I should probably mention this though. In case...neither of you probably noticed before, you two are and have always been meant to be. Just by looking at you two when you are together, even a blind man can see it." He asserts.

"Sure didn't seem like it tonight…" I mutter. "Would you like some?" I ask offering some spaghetti noodles covered in freshly made sauce, Nonna had given me in a jar earlier.

"Sure." He says, peering over my shoulder to look at the pasta.

So, we sat there eating quietly, the only noise heard around us was the small humming of the heater and the occasional scraping of our forks hitting the ceramic plates Nonna and _Zia Elizabetta_ bought for me.

Though I knew Jasper was right, I couldn't help but wonder what would _Mamma _and _Papà _would say about this.

_'Never let your mind overpower your heart.' Mamma _once said. '_Your heart is your best option at times. Never let yourself doubt it.'_

"Overthinking this isn't going to help you, _sorellina_." Jasper said, after we finished eating, and washed and put away the dishes.

We had changed into or pajamas, and were now in the living room, watching or attempting to watch old sitcoms on TVLand.

"I can't help it. We were close friends growing up. Frankly, I saw all of you as brothers, now… my heart and my brain are at war. Why Anthony? Why not you, or Carl? Why did it have to be him?" I asked, in a low voice.

"You're meant to be. You have been since you two were younger. Only you and Anthony have the type of connect one can only dream to have." He says, chuckling at something on the TV.

I bit my lip, feeling more turmoil form in the pit of my stomach. Could it really be true?

"What is it that you are really feeling? Or what is it you are struggling to understand? " He finally asks me.

"How is it possible that he can feel any type of connection to me?" I ask, still struggling to wrap my mind around it all.

"It's not just you who feels it. He does too. I can show you." He asserts.

His expression always reminded me of Anthony's. Actually, all four of them do. They all pull the hair on the nape of their necks, and their brow wrinkles in the same way. Down to the pinching of the bridge of their nose.

I raise an eyebrow in response nodding once as if to challenge him.

"Let me look for it." He says, sighing as he pulls out his cellphone and begins to click to get into the phone's memory.

He has to be lying. Why would Anthony feel something for me besides friendly affection?

"Here. Take a look for yourself, _Itsa_." He says extending the phone towards me.

I look at him for a second before I decide whether I truly want to take it or not. Curiosity ends up winning and I take it, albeit hesitantly.

"_Mamma_ and Anthony are probably going to kill me for showing you this, but I want you to see for yourself. See how connected you two truly are." He says, as he watches me.

I nodded absently as my finger moves over the screen to click on the white triangle that is in the middle of the screen.

I stare in surprise as pictures start moving as the song _Can't Help Falling in Love_ begins to play, it's a cover. The difference is noticeable, but that isn't what catches my attention, what catches my attention is the first picture that lights the screen.

Its a boy, a very familiar green-eyed boy, holding a very familiar blue-eyed baby. My heart starts racing as I see a young Anthony holding me as a baby.

The picture morphs into a different one. One of a brunette, blue-eyed dimpled little girl laughing with an older bronze haired, green-eyed boy. Both of sitting in a large loveseat under a thick afghan.

The next picture is of the same brunette girl and the same bronze haired boy. This time it's of them outside, she is in a tire swing and the boy is behind her, pushing the swing, both wearing happy smiles.

The pictures continue morphing, bringing one memory after another. Memories we all thought were gone. Forever.

Finally as the children in the pictures soon begin growing. Any person can see the connection between them. All of the pictures show it.

Until the final picture shows the pair sitting in the lawn on a blanket. The small brunette woman was wearing a smile, as was the young man smiled back, a book between them.

As the picture began to fade, it faded into a video. It was the little brunette girl. She was crying.

The video brought back the faded memory. It was the day we were leaving New Haven.

_I sat at the foot of the stairs, crying sadly, as I hugged my bear in the empty house. _

_"What's wong, Izzy?"_ _He asked me as everyone said their goodbyes._

_"I no wana go." I sobbed, sniffling into my bear._

_"It's owkay, Izzy. I pwomise, we'll visit." He said, hugging me._

_"Pwomise?" I asked, looking up at him._

_"Have I eva lied to you?" He asked me._

_"No, but I thwee…" I say, pouting._

_"You's my best fwend. Best fwends don't lie to each other." He say._

_"Awight, I go, but I no like it." I sniffled._

I stared at the darkened screen, tears rolling down my eyes.

_Edward's POV (22):_

Three fucking hours!

One hundred and eighty minutes!

Ten thousand eight hundred seconds!

That is how long I had to endure that annoyingly daft, materialistic girl.

The more she clung to me, the more I missed my _dolce_.

This happened every time I am introduced to a girl. I always compared my _dolce _to them.

I had just answered a question that Mr. Valentorin asked me when I noticed Aro's tense posture, along with Carlisle's.

Something was wrong!

Wait, where was Jasper?

Oh no..

This is a fucking disaster! I knew I should have stayed in my room!

Fucking damn it! Why won't she answer her phone? Why the fuck did Jasper go with her?

"Pacing isn't going to bring her back here, son." My father said surprising the hell out of me.

I let my shoulders drop as I sit in the solarium. It works as many things, especially at night.

"Who told you I was in here?" I ask, staring out into the backyard.

"I know you. I don't need someone to tell me where you are. You always come here when you need to think. You have been doing this since you were five." He says as he sits down on the chair next to mine.

"Why would she leave without saying goodbye?" I muttered looking down at my phone for the umpteenth time.

"She saw Thanya hanging off of you. Be lucky she didn't react like your mother did. Or your ass would be limping right now, and Thanya would be needing a wig instead of extensions." He said, unconsciously rubbing a spot in his upper thigh.

"Mom's shot you before?" I ask, completely sidetracked.

"Shot, stabbed, shanked… the list goes on. The point is, I love your mother. I see that look you are giving me, _bambino_. No, I have never cheated on your mother. Its out of love and respect that I don't. I am happy with your mother." He says smiling.

"Right, it's not because Nonno, will bust a cap in you." I muttered, rolling my eyes at him.

I receive a hand to the back of the head, " Wise words spoken to me the day your mother and I wed. ' You can get pussy anywhere, but love won't be there. Life is too short to be living it sad and alone. Once you find love, hold on to it.' I don't know you but I like living happily." He said shrugging, before he got up and left.

Leaving me alone with my thoughts. Only to come to the conclusion that my old man was right.


	16. Chapter 16

_Edward(Anthony's):_

Sleep evaded me until the early hours of the morning. Meaning I only got about an hour of sleep, if that, before my father stormed into my room, slamming it shut behind him.

"Son? I need you to get up. We have a bit of a situation." He said,as he ripped the blankets from on top of my body.

"Hm?" I hummed in response, tiredly lifting my head before I opened my sore eyes. "What?" I groaned dropping my head onto the mattress again.

"Oh, for the love of all holy! Get your ass out of bed!" He finally says, taking my pillow away from me only to whack me over the head with it.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I complained, rubbing my head as I sat up.

"Great, you're up. Now, I'm going to explain to you what exactly is going on, and I need you to listen to me before you do anything." He says, pacing the length of the room.

I watched him, nodding wordlessly in response.

"I've run a background check on the Valentorin family. They're all clean except Thanya Khristeena Valentorin and Viktor Ray Valentorin."

"What's going on?" I asked, tensing up.

"Viktor apparently has got some dirty on me and the _Famiglia_. He making demands." He says.

"The kind of dirt?" I anxiously asked, shooting to my feet.

He stopped his pacing to look at me. "The kind of dirt, that can compromise everything." he said, unblinkingly.

I can feel a headache coming as I listen to him explain the situation, and what I am apparently being pulled into.

"Son, I know this is a lot to ask of you, Junior, but that girl, she was interested in you. I need you to entertain her." He finally says.

"Entertain her? Are you serious? Dad, no. She's annoying. She's shallow. I can't stand her,her voice, or that atrocious perfume she wears." I complained, wrinkling my nose.

"I know son, _believe me_, I know." He says, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. "I already have Reed and Ronin working on it. We just need a bit of time." He says.

"How long do you need?" I finally say, defeated.

"A few weeks." He says, dejected.

So, that's how my life was thrown into hell.

For the next three weeks anytime Aro brought Suly over, she brought Thanya with her, though her presence seemed to be annoying them as well.

It was just a few months after that when trouble came. It was the night of Aro's _official_ engagement, at the dinner party my mother threw for them.

My mother invited Isa, who had surprisingly, been absent for the last four and a half months.

My agitation was through the roof by this point, a fucking task that was supposed take a mere two weeks had fucking taken almost five months!

But that is besides the point, now fucking Thanya had anounced that I was her boyfriend, in front of Isa no less.

To tell you the truth, hitting me would have been less painful, she has officially fazed me out of her life, going as far as changing her number.

Not even Jasper wanted to speak to me, let alone be in the same room as me.

Now, I had the opportunity to talk to her, only to get shut out, and end up having to watch her walk in with another guy. While I sit with this lousy excuse for a woman, who clings to my side worse than a parasite clings to his host.

To say dinner was uncomfortable would be putting it lightly.

My mother only seemed to make it worse by sitting me across from her.

Dinner was almost finished, when my father made an announcement.

"Sulpicia, Aaron, I want to congratulate you both on your new engagement by offering to you one of the houses we have for you honeymoon." He said, smiling at both of them.

Aro and Sully simply nod in response before turning back to their meals.

It is minutes later that my father, along with Viktor, my three brothers and I are coming together in his office.

"Eduardo, my dear friend!" The short, slimy man greets my father happily.

His perfume is worse than Thanya's...oh god, it stinks like week-old gym socks, and rotten cheese, along with the distinct smell of alcohol and cigars.

Aro quick goes to open the windows, his nose scrunched up.

"Viktor." My dad replies, stepping away from the man's clutches.

"So, what's the deal?" He asks.

"The deal is this. I managed to get my hands on the false documentation you were trying to blackmail us with...while also obtaining some interesting information about you and your family." My father says.

"Information? How could you have possibly obtained the information when it was secured by one of my family members?" He asked, his beady eyes widening.

"Your brother, Octavio, as it turns out, isn't really a trustworthy person to begin with. Ronin and Reed, my go-to guys have managed to bribe your brother into releasing those documents. You are finished." My father stated, a menacing gleam in his eye.

"W-what?" Slimeball stutters. "But I—we just needed...you can't do this, Senior." He says, getting to his feet.

"I can, and will. See, where you don't give a flying fuck whether something happens to your family. That is where I strive. Everything I do is for them, for their benefit, for their protection. You managed to threaten them, and that was one of your biggest mistakes." My father says.

"I—I…" he continues to sputter.

"When were you planning on telling your daughters that you killed their mother, Lizette, was it?" My father asks him, shocking the hell out of all of us.

"I didn't do anything to her!" He loudly said.

My brothers and I could see the sweat began to form on his face as my father interrogated him. As the sweat began to appear on his pudgy face, causing the already smelly room to become worse.

"I know for a fact you did, because Sasha is tall, much like Sully, Athendora, and Didymi. Who you have as your wife now, is your _goomah_, Sasha, who looks similar Lizette but isn't her. Thanya, Irina, and Katherina are the daughters born to the both of you." My father continued to dissect the information.

"It was an accident!" Viktor cried.

"How is you throwing her down the stairs an accident? Why would you even put your hands on Lizette? What are you trying to do? Start a war with the Lorenzos?" My father asked.

"What are you talking about?" Viktor asked, confused.

"Viktor, you really have no idea what you have done, do you?" My father asked.

When the slime failed to reply, my father continued to speak, this time anger clear in his face, and voice. "You have killed a _Principessa Mafiosa Italiana_, you dumb fuck! A Lorenzo, no less! Did you really think no one would notice when she disappeared?" My father seethed.

"Lor-Lorenzo?" Viktor stuttered.

"Yes. Margaret Lorenzo, also known as Lizette Loreno."

Fuck this is bad.

"I—I didn't know. That night, she threatened to leave me, she wanted to take my daughters with her. I just wanted to stop her. I swear, it was a complete accident." Viktor pleaded.

"You are going to explain that to Mattia Lorenzo. Her father. Felix? Demetri? Take him to the basement. Don't touch him, make sure to take anything that can be used as a weapon. Mattia said he wants to deal with him, himself.". My father said "Also make sure to get Natalia and Gabriella to escort Sasha and her _daughter_ Thanya too. Separate all of them." He said.

"Wait! They're innocent! You can't touch them! Remember the code!" Viktor yelled, frantically as Felix approached him.

"Sasha is far from innocent. She has known about Lizette, therefore making her an accomplice. Thanya, is another problem in itself. She has been spreading disease within this family, and my men." My father said. "Your daughter is a fucking venomous snake, and must be dealt with immediately… You forget there is always a way around the code, especially in circumstances like these."

When they were escorted away, my mother silently walked into the room with an incense stick and its holder lighting it silently.

After that, Katherina and Irina were given an option. Leave, and don' t come back or suffer a fate like their family.

They chose to leave.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that dad asked you to do this?" Aro asked me, after we were all finished and sitting in the smoke room.

"My hands were bound. I had no other choice." I muttered, gulping down some scotch, feeling as it burned down my throat.

"You do realize Isa isn't going to forgive you so easily for this, right?" He said, looking at me sadly.

My eyes are heavy and my head is pounding, so I only nod, trying to not let them see how painful that is to me.

_Present: _

I can't seem to stop thinking about the last six years.

All the mistakes I've and have been unable to fix.

I can even remember the fight that broke out between my parents when my mother found out what my father had asked me to do. That was the worst fight I have ever seen, and I have seen some pretty brutal fights.

"Ed, man. I just received a call from Isa. She needs our help, man." Emmett said, after he barged into my room.

My senses already automatically go on high alert. "What is wrong? Is she hurt?" I ask, shooting out of my seat.

"No, she is fine… our Nani, she is really sick. It seems she asked my sister to marry before she passes away." He explained.

"Oh.."

"So, what are we going to do?" He asks.

"Tell everyone we're going to Italy." I said, before walking into my closet.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Happy late New Year everybody! **_

_**here's the next ch. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's POV (present):_

_Modena, Italy~_

After pacing, and pacing I came to the conclusion that I needed to call someone. The only other person who would help me.

So I swallowed my pride and made the call to my older brother. Upon a quick explanation on my part and his laughing response he told me to calm down, and that he would find a way to get to Modena and help me.

That was four and a half hours ago.

As the time passed by, I could feel myself growing more and more tense. Finally, after what seemed an eternity I heard someone else step out of Nonno's home.

"What's wrong, _principessa_?" Uncle Marcos asks, suddenly appearing at the doorway. (_Princess)_

"It's _Nani_. She- she wants me to get married, before she passes away," I say while continuing to pace along the length of the terrace.

It was times like these that I wished I could use or do something to calm myself. Sadly, I always prided myself in being a health nut. Aside from a glass of wine every now and then.

"That crazy old woman." My uncle scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief.

"_Zio_." I gasp. (_Uncle)_

"She expects everyone to be married and having babies once they turn eighteen. You can calm down, you are twenty-two, don't have to get married if you do not wish." He says, amused. "Your Nonno Felipe will agree with me." He adds, amused.

I shake my head at him, amused yet disbelieving.

"In cases like these, I find it best to follow your heart. What do you feel you should do, Isa?" He asks as he sits down in one of the chairs on the veranda.

"Would you mind taking me to see _mamma_ and _papa_?" I ask.

He gives me a sad smile before nodding and inclining his head to the side.

It is thirty minutes later that I find myself at _Camposanto Monumentale di Pisa_.

There I stand before the graves of _Carlo _and _Renata Swantorini_.

"_Mamma. Papa." _I whisper as I bend down to place the flowers on their graves. "It's been so long since I was last here." I whisper.

"I miss you two so much." I say, wringing my hands together nervously. "I miss coming home to see you two in the kitchen talking or laughing about something, or watching tv together. Nothing has been the same since you two left." I say as tears begin to form, blurring my sight.

"But that's not why I am here. _Papá_, I am twenty-two, and I don't know what to do. You and _Mamma_ always told me to follow my heart, but how can I trust my heart when I followed it before only to wind up getting hurt. I don't want to be hurt again, and I don't want anyone else to be hurt either." I sniffle.

The soft breeze, once calm began to blow a bit harder around me causing me to look up at the sky. When I looked up I felt as the light rain began to fall onto my face.

"What should I do? Help me. _Please_." I whisper, closing my eyes, as I feel the tears begin to fall.

"Your parents would have been proud of you, _dolce_. Never doubt that, _cara mia._" My uncle said, as he offered me the umbrella.

"How do you know?" I asked as he lead me back to the car.

"Because I know my _fratello_. Your _fratello,_ Emmett and you along with your mother, _Renata_, were his greatest joys. That is why when you three were threatened, he didn't think twice to move you and go into hiding." He explained, as we slid into the car.

I nod in response, suddenly remembering the Oath, and everyone's reaction to Anthony and I making it.

I am not stupid. I knew it must have meant something big. I tried asking Elizabeth, but she always dodged my questioning. As did Nonna Masen, only patting my hand before she walked away. Nonno Masen only said, I would know one day soon, and that it was for the best. Leaving me more confused than before.

So, I decided to ask the one person I knew to always be honest with me.

"_Zio_, what do you know about _Giuramento di Amore_?" I ask, abruptly, yet hesitant to his reaction.

"_Giuramento...Giuramento di Amore_? _Isabetta, dove hai sentito parlare di questo?" _He asked me, as he drove through the semi-empty streets of the gloomy city. (_Where did you hear of this?)_

"Anthony's Nonno, Lesandro Masen." I whispered, as I noticed the sky's gloom.

"_Cara, _why exactly would the _Giuramento _come up? Is there something you need to tell us, _Isabetta?" _He asked as he suddenly pulled to the side of the road, even though we were a few feet away from my Nonno's home.

"Well, _zio, _Anthony and I did the _Giuramento di Amore_ when I was seventeen…" I muttered flinching as I heard his responding gasp, before he pulled my left hand to inspect it a moment later.

Upon close inspection his eyes widen."_Dio mio!_" Uncle Marcos says, as he pulls away from the side of the road, with a difficult maneuver.

"What's wrong, _zio? Zio, _you're scaring me." I say, looking at him, as he zoomed through the lengthy, dirt road that lead to the _Casa del Amore_.

Upon reaching the mansion, my Nonno Felipe already awaited there, worry on his face.

"Why did I receive a call from my _nipotino, _Emmett, saying he and the Cullens are on their way?" He asked as I watched Uncle Marcos hurry up the steps towards Nonno Felipe.

"I-I might've called him earlier when I came out here for some fresh air." I muttered.

"_Papà,_ _potremmo avere un problema nelle nostre mani."_ My uncle said. (_Dad, we may have a problem on our hands)_

"_Cosa sta succedendo?"_ Nonno asked, turning to look at my uncle. (_What is going on?)_

"_Isabetta_ made the _Giuramento di Amore _with Lesandro Masen's _nipotino, _a long time ago, five years ago, in fact." My uncle says, his eyes on me.

"Is this true, _dolcezza_?" Nonno asked, turning to look at me.

The unbelieving shock clear on his ancient, yet familiar face. Reminding me of my father and brother all at once. Resemblance almost uncanny, if it weren't for the fact that my brother has my mother's dimpled grin, and bright blue eyes.

"Yes, it is." I say, hesitant yet unafraid.

"You just turned twenty-two back in September, correct?" My Nonno asks, pacing back and forth.

"Correct, Nonno." I respond, wondering why the air had suddenly gone tense. "Nonno, what does the _Giuramento di Amore _mean?" I ask, nervously.

Anxiety causing my stomach to churn as I watched the much older, taller version of my father continue to pace.

"_Dolcezza_, the _Giuramento di Amore, or_ Oath of Love is a promise a man and a woman make, _before_ marriage. It's a blood oath. It binds you and the person in much deeper form than that of an actual marriage ever would… You see, in the _famiglia_… words, and actions or far more important than that of a marriage certificate, a paper. You have to _trust_, _know_, and _love_ a person to do this oath, _Principessa_." He says. "So, here is my question to you, _Principessa_, were you forced to take this oath with the Cullizio boy?" He asked, suddenly angry.

"No. I wasn't forced to. He may be an ass but… he would never force me to do anything like that." I say, shaking my head in disbelief.

Underlying anger began to boil in my veins. He's known about this, yet, he's never told me. Why would he keep this from me?

I could feel as his familiar ancient eyes searched upon my face, searching for something. Whatever it was, he must have found it.

"Are you sure that you wanted this? There is no going back, _dolcezza.._." He asked once more.

I stare at him, taking a deep calming breath before. Was I? Did I truly wish to dive headfirst and submerge myself into the Mafia world once more let alone get involved with the Cullens? Could I?

Here is the bigger question. Do I still have feelings for Anthony? Can I walk away from him after finding out that he and his family have kept this from me for three years?

"Yes, I want this. If I didn't, I wouldn't have done the oath." I say, realizing that even if I didn't want to, we had already done the oath.

A few years back when Aro and Sully were married I very nearly killed me to cut him out of my life. I took me almost a full month to snap out of it when I did.

Even Jasper tried to help but it only ended with me shutting him out too.

"Why weren't we informed of this when it happened?" He asked as Rosa, one of the maids brought out a snack for us.

"I honestly don't know, Nonno," I reply as Rosa places some salad before me.

We were contemplating the new developments when three large SUVs pulled onto the yard.

"Damian?" Nonno called to one of the many guards that littered around the large house.

"Yes, sir?" The large man responded.

"I need your gun," Nonno said, never taking his eyes off the SUV.

I realized who it could possibly be, caused me to tense up as I slowly turned my head to see who it was, but wasn't able to.

"Who is here, Nonno?" I ask, as my fingers wrap themselves around my steak knife, just in case.

"I'm not sure." He murmurs as Damian hands him a .43 caliber.

_Zio_ silently hands me one as he clicks the safety off of his glock.

"_Famiglia! Sono arrivato a casa!"_ My brother calls as he walks onto the veranda. (_Family! I have arrived home!)_

I feel my eyes narrow as I see Jasper, Carlisle, and Aro follow him before a mop of familiar bronze hair follows them.

Without giving it a second thought I throw the steak knife towards him. It hits him on the right shoulder causing him to howl in pain.

Before anyone can stop me, I have already clicked the safety of the gun and shot him in the right thigh. "Ahh!" He groans.

"Pay up, assholes! I told you she would injure him when we got here!" Jasper said, laughing as Anthony glared at him.

"_È abbastanza, Isabetta!"_ Nonno orders, though the dimple on his left cheek says he is highly amused. (_That's enough, Isabella!)_

"Damian, take him down to see Zeek." My Nonno says, as he stares at Senior and Nonno Masen as I notice Nonna Masen, Elizabeth, Sulpicia, and Esme walk up.

"What happened?" Nonna Masen asks, wide-eyed.

"I don't know." I respond, watching for all of their reactions.

I watch as their expressions change, varying from shock, dread, amusement, relief and excitement.

"So, you found out what the _giuramento_ is." Nonno Masen says, stepping forward, his ancient eyes looking into mine.

"I have." I confirmed, trying to resist the impulse to use my gun once more.

"Now, why wasn't I informed that the children made this oath when it happened, Lesandro?" Nonno Swantorini asked, sitting back down, and motioning for everyone to sit themselves.

At last, the question we have all been asking. Yet, no one dared to answer.

Tension soon filled the air, all the men on the veranda stood stiff, and tense, as if waiting for a fight to break out. The women were still in shock from my greeting towards Anthony.

The eerie silence had begun to fill the already tense atmosphere.

I truly hoped, the tension would leave soon or someone else was about to get a bullet to the thigh or a knife to the shoulder.

"So, _dolcezza,_ when did you learn to wield a knife?" Nonno Swantorini asked, his eyes gleaming with amusement

"My father taught me a bit of everything, and Jasper finished teaching me, perfected those skills." I replied, sitting down before snatching my wine glass and downing half of the sweet rich liquid.

"Damn, she is just like Renata. This could either be really good or really bad..." Uncle Marcos mused.

"Lesandro. Eduardo. I wish to speak to you, once we know if Anthony is alright." My Nonno Swantorini says, in an eerily calm voice.

"Of course, old friend." Nonno Masen says, nodding in agreement.

"On a lighter note, what is going on here? Why have you all suddenly showed up?" Nonno Swantorini asks suddenly.

"We are here because _Isabetta_ called Emmett earlier today," Elizabeth says, taking a seat on the table.

"Ah, yes, Nani has asked her to marry before she goes." _Zio _Marcos says amused as he eyed me.

They all turned to me in surprise.


	18. Chapter 18

_Edward (Anthony's) POV: _

I bit down on my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain, as the old man pulled the needle and thread through my skin.

"I take it, you surprised little _Isabetta_…" the man said as he finished patching up the wound on my shoulder.

"No." Jasper answered, as he and Carlisle walked into the room.

"Then what happened? _Isabetta_, is-a nice. She no, does anything, without a cause." He said, with a thick Italian accent.

"Zeek." A man suddenly interrupted, as he walked in. "_Mamma_ is looking for you."

"I busy now, go a-way." He replied as he numbed my throbbing thigh.

"If you want, I can finish patching him up." Carlisle offered.

The man simply nods muttering something in Italian too quick for us to catch, as he walks out of the room.

I watched as Carlisle quickly washed his hands, drying them thoroughly before he snapped on a pair of black latex gloves. "Does this hurt?" He asked, applying slight pressure to the tender wound.

I bite down on my lip to keep the groan from coming out as he then begins to prod the wound, trying to ignore the pain I feel despite the numbing agent the old man injected into my leg.

"Isa sure did a number on you before she was stopped." He murmured as he prodded the gunshot wound.

"Son of a— Ahh!"

"So, how are you going to fix this?" Jazz wondered as he watched Carlisle work over me.

"I—_ahh_!— don't know." I groaned as Carlisle inserted a pair of pliers into the wound to retrieve the bullet.

"Your lucky she didn't aim more to the left." Jasper muttered, wincing as the bullet finally was extracted.

"You're lucky someone stopped her from doing more damage." Carlisle assessed, as he finished patching up my leg.

"I'll say." I groaned, as I tried to rack my brain for anything.

To my disappointment, I came up empty-handed. I hated to admit it but Jasper was right.

Not only that, I wasn't expecting us to jump off into the sunset trala-la-laing. Neither was getting a knife thrown through my shoulder or a bullet shot through my thigh. Hell, I wasn't exactly sure what to expect nor how I imagined my reunion with Isa happening.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized something. Jasper wasn't talking out of his ass three years ago, neither was he joking when he warned me that Isa would shoot me in the ass the next time she saw me.

Now, my only question is, how do I get back onto your good graces, and just exactly how much ass am I going to have to kiss?

Fucking Emmett! He knew all along! Fucking damn it! Why the fuck didn't he warn me? That explained why he and Jasper were so giddy on the fucking flight over. They fucking knew how she would react!

"Done." Carlisle says, as he places tucks the bandage into place, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Thank— ahh!— Jazz, you fucker…!" I growled as he accidentally bumped into the cot, causing it to move, jolting my wounded leg in the process.

He snorted an apology before dropping onto the chair in the corner of the room, dimples never leaving his face as he stared amused at me.

"So, what now?" I asked them, silently pleading for help.

Jasper simple snorted in amusement and shook his head in response. The asshole was enjoying my situation way too much.

"Carl?" I asked.

"Don't look at me, my ass isn't getting involved into this shit. It's self preservation one oh one, don't piss off a woman, especially one like Bella." He muttered, chuckling at my ',et tu?' wounded expression.

"Like Bella?" I wondered confused.

"What he means is don't piss off a woman who has the knowledge, means, and force to kick, maim and actually murder your ass." Jasper inputs, amused.

Emmett burst into the room, his cheerful expression, only adding to my misery. "What's with the face, Mr. Kazoo?" He asks, plopping down on the foot of the bed, causing the bed and my wounded leg to jolt again.

"You asshole!" I groan, clutching my distressed leg.

"Well, if you're going to be this way, I won't tell you what I know." He said raising an eyebrow at me, challengingly.

"Alright, I'm sorry…" I grumble, laying back on the cot.

"Good. Now, that that is out of the way… I have a question for you. Did you ever explain to my _sorellina_ the situation with the Valentorins all those years ago?" He asked.

"Err...no?" I replied, confused.

"So you let Isa keep thinking you lied to her all this time?" He asked shocked.

"No, it's not that I didn't want to try. Its...well, she phased me out. She changed her number, ignored me every time we did see each other, and … she think I was fucking around with Maria and her cousin...that shit was gross." I explain, shuddering at the memory.

"What exactly did happen with Maria and her cousin Netty?" Emmett asked, raising a brow at me.

"I already told you, that I ran in to her on the street. She asked me to look at business proposition for her, and when she and Netty came down to the office they fucking ambushed me. Isa walked in and lost it, I lost my temper too, shit had I known that it was a fucking ambush, I would have fucking refused to see them at all." I explain, frowning and shaking my head, only to wince when the stitches on my shoulder pulled.

"I told you that was a bad idea," Jasper chanted.

Yeah, the fucker warned me not to fucking get involved with them but my ass never listens.

Damn it! This is all my fucking naitivity and stupidity's fault. Fucking pride and ego!

_Bella's POV~_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So many emotions bombarded me at once.

Fleetingly.

The moment everyone looked at me in surprise, I knew they realized what was going to happen now. I felt it in my being.

Betrayal, coursed through my veins making my blood run cold and my heart painfully squeeze.

They all knew, and they had purposely kept it from me. Kept me in the dark.

Anger. I hated lying. Nothing made me feel more betrayed than lying, and they had lied to me, _all of them_ had.

"So, what do you think?" Esme asked gaining my attention once more.

I shook my head to clear it, "I'm sorry, were you saying something?" I asked, as I spun my replaced steak knife in my hand, around my fingers.

Anxiety.

"Yes, Isa. I was just asking you about the wedding. What do you think of marrying sometime in the summer? Just over there." She said, inclining her head towards the small garden that overlooked vineyards.

"No." I said, shaking my head at her. I could sense they were all about to begin arguing.

"Isa, you have to start planning your wedding after all, you only get married once in a lifetime." Elizabeth advised.

"I don't want to hear it! You all have been lying to me! All of you knew! So, ex-fucking-cuse me if I dont fucking jump for joy and dive in head first into a fucking marriage so abruptly." I raged cutting her off.

"_Isabetta Marina Swantorini!"_ Nonna Swantorini called from the doorway. "_Fai attenzione tuo linguaggio_!" She added, waving her finger at me. (_Watch your language!)_

"_Perdonami, Nonna_." I replied apologetically. (_Forgive me, Nonna.)_, standing from the table and quietly excusing myself before rushing inside and heading to my room.

It is moments later that I realize where I am. In my parents' old room. Nonno informed me that Nonna and he kept everything exactly like they had left it.

Locking the door behind myself, I quickly walked deeper into the room and headed for the familiar bay window.

Once there, my eyes land on one of the beaded throw pillows, briefly reminding me of our years in Forks.

It was then all the tears of betrayal, hurt, and loss hit, and this time, I let the sorrow have at me.

I cry, as a long set of various emotions hit me all over again.

Tear after tear.

I feel as if my heart will break.

Then as realization sets in and brings a whole wave of fresh tears pouring out.

I cry, not for the lies, not for the hurt I feel but because I realize my parents won't be here for what is supposed to be the best day of my life.

My father won't be able to walk me down the aisle.

My mother won't get to see or experience having grandchildren.

The realization left a bitter taste in my mouth, and my heart aching even more than before.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be." I whisper, clutching the pillow tightly to my chest.

I needed a distraction, preferably one that involved violence. I knew where to go.

With that thought I straightened up and wiped my face of all traces of emotion. Heading to the bathroom to wash away any leftover evidence that might have been left behind.

The drawer of unwanted thoughts in the back of my mind shook violently as I stared at myself in the face. I pushed back,and left the bathroom before exiting the room altogether.

A smile pulled on my lips as I slowly made my way down to the small clinic in the basement.

It was time for an explanation. One way or the other I was going to get one.

The only question that remained was would it be the easy way or the hard way.


	19. Chapter 19

As I arrived to the location, and was told which door to open, I couldn't help the nerves I suddenly began to feel. So, I hesitated for a moment, wondering if it okay to be here or not.

While wondering if its alright to do this or not.

I had just gotten the courage to go inside when I heard my brother's familiar voice speak.

What the hell was he doing in there?

_"Did you ever explain to my sorellina the situation with the Valentorins all those years ago?" _I heard my brother ask.

'Tell me what?' I wondered, feeling confused and surprised.

_"Err...no?"_ Anthony replied, sounding confused.

What is going on?

_"So you let Isa keep thinking you lied to her all this time?" _Emmett asked in surprise.

Lie? More lies?

_"No, it's not that I didn't want to try. Its...well, she phased me out. She changed her number, ignored me every time we did see each other, and … she thought I was fucking around with Thanya, then with Maria and her cousin...that shit is gross." _Anthony replied, disgusted.

His response made me feel guilty, amused, and relieved all at once. Fuck! Maybe I should have listened to Jasper...

_"What exactly did happen with Maria and her cousin Netty?" _Emmett asked.

Fuck. Maybe I should leave? Something seemed to be stopping me from doing so though.

_"I already told you, that I ran in to her on the street. She asked me to look at business proposition for her, and when she and Netty came down to the office they fucking ambushed me. Isa walked in and lost it, I lost my temper too, shit had I known that it was a fucking ambush, I would have fucking refused to see them at all." _Anthony replied, annoyed_._

_"I told you that was a bad idea," _Jasper chanted_._

Hm...So, that's what happened all those years ago.

No wonder Jasper seemed so cheerful now. The fucker knew how I would react.

Hmmm. It seems someone else _was_ about to get welcoming souvenir as well.

As I thought this, I suddenly heard someone speak from behind me causing me to jump a foot in the air.

"_Se hai intenzione di parlare con lui, forse entrare nella stanza sarebbe di aiuto._" Nonno Mason said, scaring the crap out of me. (_If you are going to talk to him, perhaps walking into the room would help.)_

"_Oh merda! Mi hai spaventato!" _I gasped, turning to face him. (_Oh shit! You scared me!)_

_"Linguaggio!"_ He snips, the corners of his lips pulling up. (_Language!)_

"Sorry." I reply, rolling my eyes at his amusement

"Ah, so you're dropping your shenanigans and ready to speak like the adults you are?" He snips.

"I'm pretty sure you would have had the same reaction if you were in my position. The way I see it, he is lucky I aimed right instead of left." I remark.

"Of that _dolcezza_, I have no doubt." He asserts, as he pushes me towards the door.

He nods in encouragement before he turns to leave.

I take a deep breath before I steel myself, and turn the knob, pushing the door open and quickly stepping in, before closing it and locking it behind me.

As I do, I hear the room go silent.

"_Isa?_"

_'No, it's Saint Lucy_.' I think, rolling my eyes at him.

"_Sore_, what are you doing here?" Emmett asked.

"I'm here for some answers." I respond, walking to the corner and sitting in the chair Jasper vacated.

The room grew silent as all four men stared at me nervously.

"Answers? Answers to what?" Emmett asked, raising a brow.

"I know about the Oath." I say, sitting back.

From the corner of my eyes I can see Anthony twitch on top of the cot. While Jasper coughs into his fist to cover his amusement.

"Either you tell me everything you have been hiding from me since the few months after we made the Oath or I'll shoot you again and this time I won't miss." I promise, watching as all four of them cupped their groins and gulped nervously.

I waited, lifting my skirt up a little and pulling out my knife before I pulled it back down, and then proceeding to pull my gun from my back.

"Any takers?" I asked, clicking the safety off. "Going once...going twice…" I say and quick shoot a round to the corner of the room, to show them I'm not messing around.

"Easy!" Emmett exclaims, eyes wide.

"We'll tell you all you want to know, but put the weapons away before security rushes in here." Jasper says, amused.

"Jazz, if you don't stop smiling, you'll be the next person I shoot." I snip, before I click the safety back on and slip it back in place, but leave my knife out.

"Alright…" he mutters, pouting.

"What exactly do you know?" Carlisle asks after brief silence.

"The meaning of the Oath. How Anthony, no, _Edward_, because that's your name, isn't it? Edward Anthony? How we have both been practically married for the last _five years_!" I shout, anger getting the best of me.

"I'll take this." Jasper says suddenly next to me, peeling my fingers from around the hilt of my knife.

"Asshole." I mutter, pouting as he take me knife, patting my hand before walking back to the corner.

"Look, I wasn't going to keep it from you, but my Nonno and my father felt it would be best if I didn't tell you." Edward says.

"What about me? What about what I felt, huh? Do you have any fucking idea how betrayed I feel? Hurt? Angry? You promised me no more lies, so why the fuck does it seem that everything you ever say is a lie to me?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes.

"We only did it to protect you…" he whispers, his head hanging down.

"That's the thing, had you only done it to protect me, I would have understood. You, your father, and your Nonno have taken my choice away from me, and I don't think you fully understand what you have done." I reply, tearfully.

"Isa…" he murmurs, staring at me in the eye. "_Perdonami._" He mutters. (_Forgive me)_

"No." I say, shaking my head at him and looking away. Trying to reign on my emotions.

"I need to know what else happened after I moved out…" I whisper, looking down at the tiled floor beneath my shoes.

"Our father found out that Sulpicia's father had compromising dirt on us…" He revealed.

I stared up at him surprised. "Viktor Valentorin had compromising information?" I asked.

Oh no. Then that meant…

"He forced you to entertain that bitch didn't he?" I asked, standing up and heading for the door without waiting for a response.

That made me feel less guilty about killing her. Though… It seems I was right, someone _else_ _was_ getting a welcoming souvenir.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Where do you think you're going?" Emmett asks wrapping his arms around me, lifting me off the ground.

"Let go of me, you buffoon!" I growl. "_Lasciami andare, bugiardo!_" I growl again, thrashing and kicking wildly, feeling as my heel connected to something.(_Let go of me, liar!)_

"_Sore_, either you are going to calm down, or I will knock you out." My brother threatened.

"Like hell I will!" I growled back, throwing my head back, feeling as his arms loosened enough for me to get out of them.

I swiftly landed on my feet, and quickly pull out my gun and click the safety off, swiftly shooting him on his left thigh.

"You bitch!" He wailed, clutching his leg in agony.

"Next time, I'll shoot you in the balls." I remark, sitting back down.

"Will you two calm the fuck down?" Jasper asks, rolling his eyes at us.

"She _shot_ me!" He complained, in a high pitched voice.

"It serves you both right. I warned you, the both of you, that Isa isnt going to be too happy when she finds out everything that happened these past five years. Come on, how would you react if all this bullshit was sprung on you guys suddenly?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Now, let's continue before someone else gets shot." He said, ignoring my bitch brow.

"What happened after I moved out?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Nothing. My dad's guys took longer than ever to get the information back, and did a little digging on their own." Edward replied tiredly.

"Why didn't any of you think to inform me of this occurrence? I could have helped!"

"Isa, what exactly were you going to do? Shoot Viktor? Kill him?" Jasper questioned

"No, but I fucking happened to know one of his daughters and I am not talking about Silpicia, Didyme or Athendora…" I reveal.

All four of them looked up at me surprised.

"Explain please." Edward said, sighing tiredly.

"Thanya, Katherina, and Irina were Valentorin too." I clarified. "Thanya being the youngest and pigheaded. While Irina and Kathy or Kate were way twins fraternal but twins all the same." I replied.

"How did you know?"

"I met Kathy in the school orientation… after your family took down her parents...she came to me." I reveal, smiling at their surprise.

"You…!"

"Look, your family seems to think fear will get you everything. You think because someone did you wrong that someone else won't retaliate because of the name you bear. Well, your wrong. In my opinion knowledge is power." I say.

They all stared at me confused, waiting for a further explanation.

"Just what exactly do you think happened to Irina and Kathy?" I finally ask.

When none of them answered, I continued.

"Irina got married to some guy named Laurent, she is now dead. Your guys killed them. They were my neighbors...and you _killed_ them." I murmured.

"Kathy as far as I know met a man. His name is Garrett Matthews. I'm not going to reveal where they are, but your Nonno knows." I finally say.

"Isa, you were supposed to stay out of this world…" Edward complains.

"Did you honestly think that I would stay untouched? Just who do think was called when a female was involved and they need information extracted? Who do you think gets their hands dirty?" I asked, standing up.

"I promised you that you could leave!"

"How was I supposed to leave when I felt like I was being torn in two?! How could I when every time I walked out I didn't know if it would be the last time I would see you?!" I cried. "You don't know what it's like to see someone else by your side and wish it was someone else!"

_'Isa, calm down. Your losing your grip on everything.'_ I think, taking a deep breath.

"Nothing happened between Thanya and me." He said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"What about Nettie and Maria?" I asked, unable to hide the scowl that formed on my lips.

Even though I already knew what happened.

"They ambushed me! I swear it! I would rather be dead than fuck around with the STD transporters." He mumbles in disgust, shuddering again.

Causing me to giggle at his uncomfortable expression.

"Wait. Hang on, so how is it that you, you know, came back?" Edward asked me as Carlisle looked over Emmett and the bullet wound.

I watched for a moment entranced as Carlisle cut the fabric of his slacks of his leg and injected something into his leg.

"It's just a flesh wound. The same as Edward's." He muttered, clearly amused.

"I never really left. I just moved out of the house." I muttered, looking at the ceiling.

I could feel their shock from where I sat, but kept my eyes on the coved ceiling design. Interested in the point where dark met light in the corners, ceiling, and walls.

"What happened with Thanya and Sasha?" He asked.

"Your mother took care of Sasha...she was brutal…" I comment, unable to stop the shudder that flows through me as I remember what Elizabeth had done to Sasha.

"Thanya seemed very confident she and her mother would survive, kept provoking me...so I played with her like I did with Lauren…" I say, shrugging.

The images of the afternoon suddenly clouding my mind.

"How did she die?" He asked.

I blinked back into the present, shaking my head of the memories.

"She asphyxiated." I answered, emotionlessly.

Jasper looked at me, raising an eyebrow in question.

Truth was no one but the two other people who were there in the room with me knew what happened.

I hated that this had become a second nature to me.

"Isa…"

My head was beginning to spin as I thought about everything I had done without so much as a blink of an eye.

"What?" I replied, loudly.

"_Who…_?" Edward asked me, his fist clenched as he stared me down, making me feel smaller than I was.

"I had to do it…" I said, tearfully.

"Isa, calm down. Ed you can't pressure her like this. Look at her!" Jasper interrupted, taking my hand into his, in a soothing gesture.

"Louisa Cantúr…" I whisper.

Emmett gasps, looking at me in surprise.

"Why?"

"She befriended me one day at the gym. I thought she was nice enough. Anyways, it was late one night, and my car broke down… so, I decided to walk home." I whispered, thinking back to that night. "I realized I was being followed, I didn't think I just acted." I continued.

"Who was it?" Edward asked.

"Ramiro and Santiago Cantúr…"

"The Spaniards?" Edward asks confused.

"They had seen us together before. Figured I was important to you...so they ordered a hit on me. Louisa was supposed to kidnap me, and hold me hostage, call the _famiglia, _then kill me."

"That night I felt weird, out of sorts...so, I called Jasper. When Iago and Miro, began following me, Seth and Demitri quickly neutralized them while Jasper met me with Gabriella a block away so he could be there while I neutralized Louisa."

"What we didn't anticipate for her to go down kicking and screaming…" I muttered shaking my head in disbelief.

"What happened? Were you hurt?" Edward asked, anxiously. "Where was I?" He asked confused.

I feared he was about to topple over when he heard what happened.

"She shot Gabriella down," Jasper answered before me. "You were on a business trip. In Orlando." He added.

"That was the first time I almost lost it. I shot her, twice. Luckily I didn't get any vital parts." I whisper.

"Why wasn't I informed?" He asked.

"There was no need. Besides, that was the night Emmett, Aro, Carl and you were targeted. Don't you remember? Emmett had a broken clavicle, you had a shattered arm, Carlisle had a broken leg and Aro almost died!"

"What information did you manage to get from Cantúr?" Carlisle asked.

"They were trying to overthrow the _famiglia._ They wanted to infiltrate but failed so they started trying to pick us off, one by one." Jasper began.

"Your father sent them a lovely admonition." I finished, smiling at the memory.

_Edward's POV:_

I couldn't believe my ears.

How is this possible?

I had done everything possible within my power, yet I still felt like an utter failure.

My sweet _Isabetta_ had indeed been infected by the malice and darkness of this world.

I felt the irrational emotion of jealousy as my brother, Jasper and Isa finished explaining to us what happened after the Cantúrs attacked.

It seems I have to kiss ass to more than one person.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her, as Carlisle and Jasper went to grab Emmett and me something to eat, leaving Isa and I alone to talk while Emmett snoozed off the sedative.

"Do what?" She asked, blinking back into the present.

"You had a chance to live normally, and you left it to save us again. Why?"

She sighed, leaning her head against the wall behind the chair. "Because I will do _anything_ to protect my family…even kill." She answered fiercely.

"You shot me," I stated, looking at her.

She wiggled in the chair again, causing the asymmetrical dark red skirt to shift up slightly, revealing the creamy skin of her thighs. While the platform sandals made her smooth slender legs look long. Her painted toenails peeking through the tip, almost glistening as the fluorescent lights shined down on them.

"...and you lied to me. So, we're even." She commented dryly, suddenly moving forward to reveal the thin, white gold chain that hung around her neck.

But that wasn't what caught my eye, it was the two rings that hung on it.

Two familiar rings. Ones that I never thought I'd see again.

I'm almost choked with overwhelming emotions that hit me along with the memories.

She kept them. The rings we got after I took her to the prom, and just before I left back for school.

I had originally gotten her the first ring as a seventeenth birthday present. It was a one-carat blue sapphire and white topaz, white gold thin band ring.

Inside was the inscription '_Will u still luv me in d mrnin'?' _Along with '_4evr & evr babe' _

It reminded me of the movies we would watch every Friday. Specifically the movie '_Click'_ which is where we got that line from.

The simple silver, baguette-cut ring that contained our birthstones on it.

She refused it when I first offered it to her, stating that I had to promise to call her every day, that we would never stop being friends.

I stated that I'd only be away during the week and that I would call her every chance I got.

Sneaky minx that she is, she ended up getting me a band too. It was a klines black ceramic ring with deep, dark, sapphire blue and deep, dark purple inlay with a sapphire and alexandrite settings. It had the same inscriptions as hers did.

Though I hated it at first, because of the ridicule I received from my brothers, I couldn't part with it. It was like having a piece of my Isabetta with me everywhere I went.

I have never taken it off. Not since the day we finally went after the Ukranians. It sits on my right hand, on the third finger, where it has been for the last five years.

"You kept the rings?" I ask her, surprised, clearing my throat.

I need to figure out how to make this failure up to her. I just had to.

I realized then, that I don't deserve her. How could I deserve her when all I have done is hurt her, and caused her pain?

"Of course, I did. I never stopped believing…in the promise you made me the night of my senior prom." she said, pulling the rings upon her small, delicate fingertips.

I could see a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"You remember that?" I asked, feeling myself begin to smile in response.

"How can I ever forget that night?" She sighed, jiggling the two rings in the palm of her hand.

"What exactly did you two do on your prom night, _sorellina_?" My brother suddenly asked, drowsily.

Panic shot through me as I stared at her, wide-eyed, as Emmett waited for an answer.

"You don't need to worry your pretty little head about that, _fratellino_ _di cuore._" She responds, smiling, knowingly at me.

"My ass, I don't! What happened?" He insisted.

"That night ...Edward and I made a promise…he also stole my first kiss." She said, grinning at my panicked expression.

"You— what!" He jolted up into sitting position, jolting his leg in the process.

"_Easy_!" She said, standing up and heading to his side as he groaned in pain.

She swiftly grabbed the syringe that held the medication in it and injected it into the injection port of the IV, Carlisle was administering antibiotics through.

Hence why we were all still in this room.

I watched as Emmett swiftly went back to sleep.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

As she turned to me, I could see that her skirt had gone up again, once again giving me the sight of the creamy skin on her thigh.

"Do you want him and everyone else to kill you? Because that's what's going to happen if they find out." She stated, as she pulled down her skirt, and sat down, crossing her ankles.

The movement gave me a perfect view of the delicate chain that adorned her left ankle.

"They're going to kill me either way," I muttered.

"I warned you that would happen." She chanted, as Jasper and Carlisle walked in along with my father, and Nonno and Isa's Nonno.

"We wish to speak to the both of you." Isa's Nonno said.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bella's POV~_

"Can this wait? Edward and I were talking about private matters." I interrupted.

"Talking?" Nonno Swan asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, _talking_. So, can this wait? We're almost done. I swear it." I promised, standing from my seat again.

I could feel Edward's gaze on me, every time I moved somewhere in the room. It caused my skin to heat up. From the top of my head all the way down to my toes.

"Ahh...we'll be back in _exactly_ ten minutes." Nonno Swan said, smiling as he leads everybody out.

Jasper set the plate of food down on the small table before following everyone out.

When the door closed, Edward looked at me again, this time, in question.

"You told me everything that happened to you in the last five years. Now, I want you to know something." I said.

"What's that?" He asked, his left hand going into his already disarrayed hair.

"It's about... Jacob Black." I finally said, swallowing around the knot in my throat.

"What about him?" He asked, clenching his jaw.

"I lied to you at Aro's wedding when I told you I liked Jacob. I never really felt anything but friendship towards him, well loathing but that is until recently." I mumbled out.

"Why _did_ you lie then?" He asked, confused.

I could see the underlying hurt in his eyes. It made me feel bad. Had we just talked, this all could have been avoided, but I acted like a brat and refused.

"Because I was angry with you. I was hurt, and I wanted to hurt you just as bad as you hurt me." I admitted, ashamed.

"Isa, I'm so sorry. I thought the less you knew of the situation, the less danger you'd be in if we couldn't stop Viktor." He said, shaking his head sadly.

"There's more…" I murmured, playing with the chain around my neck.

"What?" He asked, apprehensively.

"While I never liked him more than a friend, he knew this. As it turns out, Jacob is very manipulative. In fact, he's actually the reason why I ended up changing my number. I regret it now though." I reveal, crossing my ankles again.

"Does that mean—?" He asked, distractedly.

His eyes going back to my legs for some reason. I clear my throat to gain hjs attention.

"You should also know Jacob is an asshole and also suspected something was going on within the family; the last night I saw him was the night I witnessed what happened to Irina and Vicky."

"He was beginning to get possessive and obsessive. Wouldn't let me talk to anyone else. I only ever agreed to date him because of what Thanya told me before I happily beat the crap out of her."

"Wait. What did Thanya tell you?" He asked confused.

"That you two had been sleeping together, for a rather long time now." I replied waiting for his reaction.

"You thought—? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Her mere presence and perfume alone made my skin crawl." He said, shivering.

I would know. Her perfume used to make everyone in the house gag. Even the helping hands.

"She seems like the perfect fit for Jacob. Once Thanya told me this bit of information I left Aro and Sully's wedding…Later, Jacob convinced me to change my number."

He nodded in response before turning to look at me,"How _did_ things end with that dog?" He asked, curiously.

"I had to stop myself from killing him in the restaurant. As it turns out he had been cheating on me with two girls who lived in the same building as him." I said, disgusted.

Not that I didn't feel relieved. I did. A bit too much relief.

After remembering all that happened that night, I blinked back into the present to see Edward's vein popping out on his forehead. _'Oh boy_.' I thought, rushing to his side.

"Did either of you ever…_do_ anything?" He asked, sounding like he was being strangled.

"The most we ever did was hold hands and even that it grossed me out." I say, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

His answering laugh was like a breath of fresh air. I find myself smiling with him.

"Are you keeping tabs on him?" He asked.

I was, in fact, keeping an eye on him, since I had a sinking suspicion something was about to happen, and it involved Jacob Black.

"Your time alone is now up." Nonno Swantorini informs us, walking back in.

"Fine." I replied, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Edward.

"Nonno, Mr. Swantorini. What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Your father informed Felipe, of what happened five years ago. " Nonno Masen informed.

"Did you also mention how you three kept the value of the Oath from me, and only relied on me to deal with female problems?" I asked, druly.

"That—that isn't true." Senior said, swallowing loudly.

"Is this true?" My Nonno Swan asks appalled.

I should clarify but I was enjoying putting Senior on the spot.

"No, it isn't. A few weeks after Isa moved out, I asked to speak to her. When we spoke I asked her whether she still wanted to be a part, when _Clausola Femminile_ was activated. She agreed, well, only if it was to be kept from Junior here. So, I agreed." He said shrugging at me, amused.

"It's a joke. You should try it sometime." I quip.

"_Piccola Marmocchia."_ Nonno Swan says, rolling his eyes at me. (_You little brat.)_

"I am." I confirm, shrugging unashamed.

Causing all them men in the room to laugh.

"All _joking_ aside, _dolcezza, _Nani has made a request to you, do you wish to complete her dying wish?" Nonno Swantorini asked, staring intently at me.

I swallowed around the sudden knot in my throat. "Well.."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Surprise! Another ch.**_

I felt saddened once more as I remember my Nani's last request.

"I—I don't know." I answered nervously.

"_Dolcezza_, you and Junior here have been practically married for five years. All you're doing is making it official before God, and all else." Nonno Masen says. "It's tradition." He adds.

Are they being serious right now? So, they fucking hid this bit of information from me for _five_ fucking years yet they have the audacity to tell me we have been practically married for that time?!

Oh no, that isn't going to work.

Edward sensing my underlying anger, quickly catching my right wrist as I shot out of my seat onto my feet.

"_Amore,_ _calmati._" He calmly says, as his thumb soothingly rubs circles within my wrist. (_Love calm down)_

"You expect me to just marry someone, due to a _tradition_?" I spit out, trying to calm myself down.

Jasper took a slow, cautious step towards me, hands raised as if stop me.

I always hated that they treated me like this. Like I didn't know what was best for me. It always made me edgier than normal.

"Jasper, I know you are trying to help me, but if you come any closer, I will _shoot_ _you_ in the balls, and I _won't_ miss this time." I threatened trying to pull my wrist free.

This, of course, only cause Edward to tighten his grasp around my wrist a bit more, I was just about to yank again, when he suddenly pulled me back, causing me to fall into his lap.

This gave him a chance to wrap his arms around my waist and squeezing me to himself. "That's enough violence for one day don't you agree, princess?" He whispered into my ear, causing me to stiffen on his lap.

"There's never enough violence." I grit out.

"_Proverai a calmati, per mi, per favore?" _He asked me. (_Will you try to calm down, for me, please?)_

"_No, non voglio."_ I mutter, pouting. (_I don't want to_.)

In that moment I chose to grasp his thigh, and squeeze, causing him to loosen his grasp and let me go. Letting out a pained groan as both of his hands clasped his wounded thigh

I quickly hopped off his lap and went to sit back on the chair, crossing my arms over my chest, indignantly. I needed air, I needed to clear my head. Soon, or someone else would endure my rage.

_'Do it for Nani.'_ Nani, she didn't have much time. This was her last request. How could I deny her that before she left?

Why is this so damn difficult? Why?

Great. Now, I felt like crying again.

"I understand that you are furious with them, _tesoro_, but what is the real reason why you don't wish to marry Junior officially?" Nonno Swan asked.

"Nonno, you have forgotten the most important tradition of all." I retort.

They all looked at me confused. God, have men always been this slow?

"...and what is that, _principessa?_" Nonno Masen asked

"I haven't been asked to marry anyone. The way I see it, not many people know of the _famiglia_'s customs. So, what's stopping me from walking away? Yes, I've made the Oath but really nothing stops me from walking out of here, gathering my bags and disappearing forever. So, again I ask. What is stopping me?" I ask, trying to keep from pulling out my gun and letting go of a few rounds.

"Tradition states that once the Oath has been made you are bound to the _famiglia_, forever. Official or no, you two are married in the eyes of the _famiglia_, for you to leave...it would be considered betrayal, and be putting a target on your back. There is no other way out of this, _Isabetta_." Nonno Swan explained, sadly. "You are my only granddaughter. If I let this happen, I will have failed your father again. I can't let you go, please _dolcezza."_ He pleaded.

With that, I turn to look at Edward, watching as he recoiled, under my gaze.

Another wave of betrayal hits me, chilling me in my seat. _More_ bindings. _More_ anger.

"_Isa_…"

I shook my head in response. "Things have changed a lot since five years ago, _Edward_, I have changed. Don't think that because I made the Oath I will bow down to your every whim. I am a Swantorini, I promised you all I would do this before I came here, and I will not bow out… just know you have all lied to me, and where my loyalties once laid, they no longer do." I spit on the floor in front of them, pushing them out of the way and heading out of the room.

As I walked back to my parents' old room, I thought of all I had learned. Most of my suspicions had been confirmed.

The Oath was something that ran deeper than a marriage, or a verbal promise. It was a blood oath. Edward and I had always had a deep connection, even now I still felt it.

As I got to the room, I realized I would be sleeping here. I wasn't planning on leaving the room, I didn't want to. So, I locked it, and walked over to the bed. Slipping off my shoes, before changing into one of my dad's old t-shirts.

I was tired of the lies, I was tired of my feelings being pushed aside. I was just tired of everything.

I had just gotten into bed when I heard a knock on the door.

Had someone followed me here?

The knocking grew insistent. Maybe if I— "I'll just keep knocking if you don't open." He threatened.

With a scoff, I climbed off the bed and padded barefoot over to the door, unlocking it before stepping back annoyed.

"What do you want?" I snapped, looking away from him.

"Itsa, I only wish to talk." He said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"So, talk. I'm listening." I say, leaving the door open, as I walked back to the bed and pulled the blankets over my legs.

"How are you feeling?"

How did he _think_ I was feeling? _Happy_?

"Alright, stupid question. How are you doing?"

I stared blankly at him. He seemed to be getting nervous now. "I'm tired." I finally say.

His confused expression tells me, I have to elaborate more.

"Jasper, I just found out I have been practically married for the last _five_ years, and that if I try to leave I will be _murdered_. How do you think I feel? Happy? Delighted? I'm fucking _furious_. My parents are dead, my Nani is dying and all of this is—all of this is overwhelming to me." I inform, tearfully.

"I'm sorry. I tried to tell you so many times but someone always walked in. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to tell you only to be stopped by one of my brothers, my father, or my Nonno."

"Why didn't Edward tell me?" I asked, tired

"Oh, he tried. Many times as well, but as I said before, neither of us were successful."

"Well, what now?" I ask him.

He smirks at me,"Now you show everyone, why you are the most dangerous woman in the States." He says, patting my burritoed feet, before getting up and walking away.

'Oh...this could work.' I thought smiling to myself before laying back and falling asleep.

_Edward's POV:_

We all watched as she shoved Jasper, my Nonno, and Mr. Swantorni out of the way as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her, causing us all to flinch.

Emmett sat up, eyes wide as he looked around glassy-eyed. "What the hell was that?!" He cried, before sitting back once more.

"_Isabetta _knows about the Oath…" Mr. Swantorini said, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

He bit his lips, looking at us nervously. "How did the _sorellina_ react when you explained everything." He asked.

"She's deliberating." Nonno says.

"How so?" Em asks.

"We all kept the true depth and meaning of the Oath from her, even after she practically begged us to tell her. Yet, we all betrayed her loyalty, love, and compassion for others, even going as far as using that against her. It's not that she can't or won't forgive us. It's that, now that she knows, there will be hell to pay." Nonno replied, calmly.

"How so?" Em asks.

"The way she sees it is betrayal. What does an animal do when cornered?" Nonno asks Em.

"Oh shit. She fucking lethal when she is on a rampage...Fuck…" Em says.

Suddenly all eyes turn to me.

"What?" I asked, gulping nervously.

"She is your wife. Surely, you must realize what she'll do." My father says.

I closed my eyes, willing the throbbing on the side of my head to go away. "If you are asking me to help protect your asses. No. I'm staying the fuck out of this. My ass already got shanked and shot today. I'd like to keep my balls intact and where they are, thank you very much." I say, shaking my head at them.

"Son…"

The door opening and closing made us all turn towards it, expecting to see Isa to my disappointment and relief, it was only my brother Jasper.

"Well…?" My father asked, anxiously.

"Well, what?" He asked, sitting in the chair Isa had vacated earlier.

"Did you talk to her?" My father asked, plainly.

"Yes, I did." Jazz said, looking at me, nodding once at me.

I sighed in relief. "When can I leave?" I asked, turning to my brother.

Carlisle looked at the antibiotic bag and the empty IV bag before looking down before looking back at me.

"Maybe. In an hour or two." He says, calmly.

I nod before laying back.

I need to speak to my Isa, preferably alone , beg for her forgiveness, grovel if I have to.

Those were the last thoughts to cross my mind before I tiredly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

_Bella's POV:_

_(Prom Night)_

_A few months after the Lauren Incident~ June 6_

_The night had been wonderful. Albeit ruined by the outdated music, and rather dry and tasteless food._

_Though, that wasn't why the night had been wonderful._

_See, I had gone to the bathroom to relieve myself. As I was exiting the overly packed bathroom, I saw Jessica Stanley and Stacy Browning, and Louise Browning hovering around Anthony, who happened to be playing a foreign friend, who didn't speak or understand English, whenever another girl approached him._

_The sight was all it took for me to wish I had slipped my gun in my leg holster instead of my two knives._

_"Bella...we were just telling Anthony that there's a party after the prom is over. You two should come. It's on the third floor." She says, leaning over Anthony, her exaggerated pushed up bust pushing into his shoulder causing him to wince._

_I nod once pushing past her, and her plastic friend. "Vuoi andare o vuoi andartene?" I ask, look at him as I sit in my seat next to his, smirking. (Do you want to go or do you wish to leave.)_

_"Cazzo no!" He said, amused. "Andiamocene." (Fuck no!/ Let's Leave.) _

_"English!" Jessica squealed, only to jump back as I turned to her and raised my eyebrow in an 'excuse me' gesture. "I mean...well, I just meant, could you please tell us what you meant?" She stuttered, flushing redder than her tight, over sparkly dress._

_"My friend said, no. Besides unlike all of you. We have to be back by a certain time, but you go ahead and go enjoy yourselves." I replied smiling as she nodded quickly and pulled her friends away._

_"Why the hell did you leave me with those three vultures?!" He asked me quietly, as I watched them leave._

_"I had to pee. Leave me alone." I sniped, lifting my sight up only to wish I hadn't._

_I could see Michael Newton and his buddy George Ellis heading over to us._

_"Hey, Bella." Mike greets sitting down at our table._

_"Mike." I greet, sighing as my hand automatically wraps around the steak knife._

_I feel Anthony's hand wrapped around my hand, as mine twitches._

_"Why'd you decide to bring the foreigner as a date when you could have had one of us as your date ?" He asked, arrogantly._

_"Because I wanted to have a decent conversation tonight rather than talk about the last football game or hear who got further with Lacy Gergin, or Suzy Edens." I quipped._

_"Does he even understand what we're saying?" George asks, amused._

_"Yes, he does. He can hear you too. So, if you want to speak to him, do so directly." I say looking over at Anthony._

_"Cool. So, why are you here? Don't you have people your age to hang out with?" George asks Anthony, eyeing him amused._

_"I do, but _Bella, _wanted me to come with her. Seeing as her brother was busy and so were my three older brothers. I decided it would be a good idea to accompany her." Anthony replied, laying a heavy Italian accent as he did so._

_Suddenly Mike leaned close to Anthony's ear, whispering something to him, trying to appear menacing, which caused Anthony to chuckle, and answer back something just as menacing to him in return._

_It was in that moment that I saw Mike stiffen, and leave suddenly looking rather pale while George followed after him._

_Then he turned to me, smiling angelically. "What?"_

_"You know, what. Stop threatening every boy that sets their nasty eyes on me. It's not very flattering. I've already lost many friends because of that." I rant._

_"So, you want him to think he can just say to get in line, thinking he has a chance with you? You do realize the he just plainly told me he wants to get into your pants right?" He asserts _

_Eww.. Hell no._

_"Argh. Let's just go… the way I see it, the night is already over." I muttered in disgust as I picked up my clutch, and drink the last of my fruity drink._

_We both laughed as we head to the coat room to get our things._

_Anthony grabs out coats, and helps me put mine on before we walk out of the ballroom within a small plaza. _

_We had just left the hotel, and were headed to the hotel Senior insisted we stay at so we wouldn't have to drive all the way back to West Haven in the middle of the night._

_As we pulled in, we grabbed our bags and headed into the lobby to check in._

_Only to find out the stupid receptionist had given away our rooms, and the only other room left was a suite._

_I swear, that night was the first time I had ever seen Anthony restrain himself from shooting someone, a woman, no less._

_"What do we do now?" I asked as we walked into the large room. _

_I shrugged off my coat, laying it on the back of the overstuffed brown leather couch, before I plopped down, and brought my ankle up to unbuckle my heels. _

_"Did you have a good time tonight, il mio amore?" He asks as he sets our bags down near the door._

_"Anthony, quit calling me your love." I mutter, sighing as I flex and unflex my toes. _

_"...but you are…" he pouts, as he unbuttons his tuxedo jacket, and drops it on the chair._

_I mumbled, 'How can I ever be worthy of that, if you look like that?' _

_Truth was, I had been having weird feelings. I was confused._

_It was so confusing when I was with him. I couldn't get him out of my mind. Every time he came into the room, my stomach got butterflies and my hands suddenly became sweaty._

_"Isa? What's wrong?" He asks as he pulls at the bow tie around his neck._

_"Nothing." I muttered looking down at the dress Elizabeth, Sully, and Esme, Carlisle's girlfriend, had helped me pick out._

_The theme for prom was formal. It was supposed to be originally a Las Vegas Casino type of thing but at the end of the day, the school decided to make it formal wear. _

_They had even sent home a handful of girls because their dresses were too short._

_We had all decided my dress would be blue. What I didn't count on was there being so many hues of blue, and so many types of dresses it was ridiculous._

_In the end, we decided on a deep royal blue, lace dress. It had a scoop neckline, with lace sleeves, and a peekaboo backline. It was floor length and had bead sequin, accentuating my curves._

_The shoes were open toed, silver heels that had a rhinestone encrusted around the ankles. _

_"Do your feet hurt?" _

_"A little. It's not too bad. I'll just take a shower and it'll be alright." I said, blinking as I was brought out of my thoughts._

_I quickly padded barefoot to my duffle bag, and bent down._

_"You looked beautiful tonight." He said, as he slipped off his watch and set it down next to his cellphone and wallet on the coffee table._

_I smiled up at him in response, "Thank you..." _

_I felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere within the room, confusing me._

_Then suddenly his lips were on mine. _

_Both locked in a heated kiss._

_Everything melted around us. Hell, it could have been on fire and we wouldn't have noticed._

_Things however seemed to dissipate as I realized how dwarfed in height I was compared to him._

_He seemed to realize at the same time because one moment I was on my toes, touching the ground, and the next I was in his arms._

_My dress however preventing me from wrapping my legs around his waist._

_"Well, this is a change." I muttered amused, looking down at him as he kept me in the air, his hands clasping my butt. _

_"What?" He asked, before his lips moved to my neck._

_The sudden new sensation of his lips on my neck, cause heat to spread from the top of my head, to the soles of my feet. _

_"Mmm… What was I saying?" I muttered confused as I felt him begin to walk._

_He set me down on the bed, smiling at my dazed state before he walked back to the couch and proceeded to start taking off his shoes, and dress shirt._

_I shook my head and pulled walked over to my bag again, before I pulled out my matching silk shorts and cami set, and a pair of undies before heading into the bathroom to shower._

A cool hand suddenly landed on my shoulder, causing me to jolt into consciousness.

I quickly grabbed my gun, and aimed in a direction before I squeezed the trigger twice into the air, and rolled off the bed already alert.

"Oh shit!"

When I opened my eyes. There was glass everywhere, and Edward was crouched on the ground.

I heard as the door was thrown, and slammed onto the back wall.

"What the fuck happened in here?" Aro asked.

All the men had their guns drawn and ready to use, if need be.

"What the hell happened here?" Jasper asked walking into the room.

"He came in here, while I was sleeping, and startled me." I explained, as I looked down at myself, expecting to see my silk shorts and camisole.

Negative. I was wearing one of my father's old t-shirts, and the hem of the shirt was dangerously high.

"Isa, go change out of that please." Nonno Swantorini said, shaking his head amused.

I nod, simply nod once in response and walk out of the room and book it toward my room, thats down the hall.

I quickly lock my door, and run into the closet, pulling out a dress before rushing into the bathroom.

Why had I been dreaming about prom night? As if things weren't complicated enough, my hormones were now trying to kill me.

Yet, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Those memories, would forever be branded into my mind. How could I forget that night? It was the night I realized that I had indeed fallen for him.

His kisses were now tattooed across my skin. The way his hands felt on me. Or even how he held onto me as we slept late into the next morning.

I couldn't seem to forget him, even if he had kept all of this from me. I just couldn't seem to forget him.

Though I had tried to forget, my body, my mind, my heart, my soul were all calling out to him, unwilling to forget. Yet, I had to make him realize that keeping things from me, wasn't going to be alright to do, ever.

So, I think groveling on their part and him paying the price of betrayal were in store.

Some more than others.

After a quick shower, I pulled on a deep blue, cold-shoulder, sweatheart neckline, long sleeved, cotton maxi dress.

Slipping on my leg holster, and securing my gun and knife before doing anything else.

I took extra time blow drying and curling the ends of my hair, and applying a thin layer of makeup onto my face.

I then secured the sapphire teardrop necklace around my neck before I slipped on my black wedge sandals, buckling them on before heading down for breakfast.

As I just walked into the dining room, my Nonna Swantorini smiled at me, nodding as I walked over, and kisser her on the cheek before I sat next to her.

"Good morning, _tesoro._ I trust all is good with you this morning?" She asked.

"Good morning, Nonna." I reply, as I pour myself some orange juice.

When I looked up, all eyes were on me. Even Uncle Marcos, and he seemed amused.

"Hello, everyone. Lovely morning, isn't it?" I greet, asking no one in particular.

"I'll say." Jasper muttered, back amused.

"Jasper Sage!" Elizabeth chastised.

From a quick glance up, and see most men are fighting their laughter, as Edward rolls his eyes.

"So...what are today's plans?" I ask, as I begin eating.

I notice the room had suddenly gone silent, eerily still.

"Today we start to plan the wedding." I hear my Nonno Swantorini say.

Oh...


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, positive reactions, and support. **_

_**Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**_

_Edward's PoV~_

_The moment she walked out of the bathroom in those tiny silk shorts and shirt, my stomach began hurting. _

_I knew I was in trouble._

_Oh Dio mio, why couldn't she come out wearing a long night shirt, you know, the ones my Nonna Iliana uses? Why of all things was she wearing a pair of tiny looking shorts and a thin tank top? _

_Dio mio! Help me stray from doing anything stupid. Lest I want to get my ass kicked by Emmett. Which would probably leave me in a coma..._

_"What the hell are you wearing?" I mutter, eyes-wide._

_For a moment I regret it, as I see her face fall. _

_"They're called pajamas. You know, it's what people sleep in? Unless they sleep in their underwear or something…" she mutters as she begins pulling the many pillows off the bed before climbing on, accidently giving me a view of her smooth, creamy, well endowed backside._

_How can the allusion of skin under those pair of sheer fabric shorts, look so tantalizing? It made my mouth water automatically._

_I wondered what it would be like to nibble on this round..._

_I shook my head, trying to clear it of the sudden thoughts and images of what was under those little shorts._

_Dio mio… I was in trouble._

_"Are you sleeping on the bed with me?" She asks, already inside the blankets. _

_Her head lifting at bit to look at me in the eye._

_"I don't think that is a good idea." I say, grabbing a pillow on the floor and quickly pulled one of the blankets towards the couch._

_Crap. I wasn't going to fit there._

_"Why not? We've always done so…" she says yawning tiredly._

_She's right. The only difference now is that now I've developed a bit of an attraction towards her and had been having the weirdest dreams, and I didnt know if sleeping next to her would end with me pinning her under me sometime during the night._

_"Pussy." She mutters, albeit loudly, to challenge me._

_Did she just—? Oh, dio mio. This woman is trying to kill me._

_"Alright, fine. It's your ass on the line though." I say, shrugging before slipping off my pants and shirt, leaving me in my boxer shorts and a muscle shirt._

_"What is that?" She suddenly asked, her eyes glued to my chest. _

_Probably at the dark ink that covered my left shoulder, chest and arm._

_"A tattoo. Now go to sleep, Isa." I mutter, throwing myself on my stomach before pulling the blankets on me._

My eyes suddenly flew open as images from that night.

What the hell was that?

I felt disoriented at first thinking I had somehow gotten kidnapped or something of the sort until I remembered what happened the night before.

I was so looking forward to being able to talk to Isa but she fucking shot me and threw a knife at me before I even uttered a 'Hi', the moment she saw me.

And then I remembered something else.

Great. She was angry, and hoped to God I wasn't the one she was angry at.

It wouldn't hurt to check, either way.

So I quickly moved off the bed and threw a scoff in Emmett's snoring form.

As I slowly made it out of the small clinic Felipe Swantorini kept in his house, I ran into Jasper.

"Where the hell are you goin' in such a rush?" He asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at me.

"To talk to Isa." I said, tiredly.

"Oh...you plannin' to grovel or just divin' head first int'a' the danger zone?" He asked amused.

"Grovel..." I replied,then turned to face him again. "Do you happen to know where she is right now?" I asked.

"Her parents' old room...don't surprise her." He warns me as he walks back into the room I was in.

I decided to head to my room to change and shower first.

Once that is done, I slowly walk in the direction that Jasper told me to.

Sadly, remembering how we spent summers here as kids, chasing each other through the halls of this massive place.

Once I arrived, I take a slow breath before slowly and quietly walking into the room.

I'm met with a sight for sore eyes. She's curled into the blankets, making her seem smaller than she already is.

As I tap her shoulder, she suddenly pulls out her gun and shoots two rounds into the air.

"Oh shit!" I gasp, crouching onto the ground, pulling at the stitches on my leg. _Fucking_ _Ouch_.

Then suddenly everyone is in the room, with their guns drawn.

"What the fuck happened in here?" Aro asked.

"What the fuck happened here?" Jasper repeated as he chose that moment to walk into the room.

Isa is on her feet gun still drawn, scanning the room. "He came in here, while I was sleeping, and startled me." She explained, as she looked down at herself, then suddenly blushing.

My eyes looked down too and I realized she was wearing a dark t shirt, that hit her mid thigh.

More images began clouding my mind of that night, before I shook my head roughly.

"Isa, go change out of that please?" Mr. Swantorini asks her, shaking his head amused.

My eyes followed her as she walked out of the room, then as if in unison they all turned to look at me, lowering their guns.

"Boy, you clearly don't understand women do you?" Mr. Swantorini asks me, amused.

"Not at all." I admit, straightening up.

"Did she get you again?" Carlisle asked, taking a concerning step towards me.

"No, she got the window." I replied, looking at where the shoots hit, and flinching had I been standing to the left and closer to the bed, have gotten me, this time who knows where.

"Thank _Dio_, for that." My father said, amused.

"Why don't we go outside to the terrace, talk while breakfast is being prepared, it seems we have a lot to talk about. Hm?" Mr. Swantorini suggests as we all walk out of the room.

I can tell my father is about to ask about the Oath and whether it still stands but Mr. Swantorini turns to look at us.

"Not about the Oath. My _nipotina_ made it clear yesterday she is to be present when we all speak. So, here is my question, Junior. How do you really feel about my _Isabetta_?" He asks, looking at us straight in the eye.

"I love her. I have been in love with her since we were children." I admit, looking at him unblinkingly.

"Hmm. So, why keep things from her? You do realize Isa isn't one to take things lying down, right?...and while I do admit it is humorous to watch this all happen yesterday. _Mia mamma_, has asked or rather loaded us all with this last request. So, I ask again. How much do you love my _nipotina_?"

I'd give her the whole world if I could, but that's cheesy. So, I decided to reply with the next best thing.

"Enough to do anything she asks of me." I say automatically.

"Will you protect her? Going as far as laying your life down for hers? What about when something _does_ happen? You can't hide things from her, that'll only make it worse."

In this life you never knew when you'd have the target placed on your back, it was best to always stay vigilant, and do everything physically possible to protect your loved ones.

"Without a doubt." I reply instantly.

He seemed satisfied enough with my answers, "Wonderful then. Let us go inside and have some breakfast." He says, leading us all back into the house.

We were all sitting down as the help slowly began serving breakfast.

I had just taken a sip of orange juice when I looked up to see Isabetta walking into the room.

Her hips gently swinging side to side as she walked over to her Nonna and kisses her cheek.

"Hello, everyone. Lovely morning, isn't it?" She greeted cheerfully, asking no one in particular.

"I'll say." Jasper muttered, back amused.

"Jasper Sage!" My mother chastised, smacking his hand.

All men are biting back their laughter, as I roll my eyes at their amusement.

"So...what are today's plans?" She asks as she takes a hesitant bite of her food, slowly beginning to eat.

Before anyone else speaks, Mr. Swantorini looks at her, and swallows. "Today we start to plan the wedding." He informs.

The room goes silent, eerily still.

"Wedding?" She asks, turning to look at him.

"Yes, wedding, _tesoro. _Your nani, she isn't doing so well...it won't be official since there isn't enough time to submit the proper documentation in and get the marital certificate." He says, looking at me sadly.

"So, all we are going to do is dress up for the occasion. We can fill the forms and submit them for the wedding to happen at a later date. How do you feel about that?" He asks her.

"I—I…" she stutters, looking around the room, and then her eyes landing on mine.

I silently incline my head and get up from my seat. Silently excusing myself from the table.

"Where are you going?" My mother asks, surprised.

"I'll be back." I respond.

I slowly made my way back out to the terrace, and stare out onto the horizon. The vineyards, and fields giving the air a nice sweet fragrance to the air.

I am brought out of my revere as I hear the soft clicking of shoes on the floor.

"What's wrong? Did you finally realize how crazy all of this really is?" She asks, looking up at me.

"When has any aspect of our lives ever been _ordinary_?" I retort, grinning at her giggling response.

"Never." She replies back amused.

"I really am sorry for keeping everything away from you. My nonno and father kept saying it was for the best, and that you would understand… I realize now that that was a foolish assumption on my part and theirs. I should have told you, or tried to explain all of this. I realize my error, and stupid. Please forgive me."

I look at her expression, to see that she is now crying. Shit! Did I say something I wasn't supposed to? Fuck! Now, what do I say?

"Don't look so horrified," she croaks, dabbing her face delicately with her fingertips.

"You're crying because of me. Of course I am horrified." I point out as she keep dabbing under her eyes.

"Not because you said something wrong...no...but because you said something right. Though you did miss the part where I kick ass but I'll let that slide since you haven't seen me in action." She teased.

I looked at her. _Really_ looked at her, not just at what she was wearing. Though the dress she was wearing hugged her in all the right places, and made her skin look as if it was glowing.

"I already knew you could kick ass, you've been kicking my ass, along with all my brothers and yours ever since you could walk. I doesn't surprise me that you have been the one in action when the _Clausola _is activated. What does surprise me is that you were able to leave and when we needed you you didn't think twice before diving in head first back into this cesspool."

"I only did it because no one mess with my _famiglia_ and gets away with it." She remarked.

"Right. It wasn't because Nonno pointed out that one woman that you were interrogating was caught in my room right?" I teased.

I am about to start laughing at her unamused expression when I feel her elbow jerk up into my ribs. Ahh!

How can something so small, sharp and boney cause so much pain? Son of a bitch! I think she bruised me!


	24. Chapter 24

_Bella's POV~_

"Right. It wasn't because Nonno pointed out that one woman that you were interrogating was caught in my room right?" He teased.

Of course it was, but I wasn't about to admit that shit to him.

So, I did the next best thing to shooting him. You know, because I had already shot _at _him once today, if I did it again, our Nonnos will have my rear.

So, in a moment of thought, I swiftly brought my elbow up and dug it into his ribs causing him to react exactly like I wanted.

"Ah! Shit! I was joking!" He rasped, covering himself from anymore abuse.

"Damn right you were!"

All joking aside, we had business to get to.

Damn, this all. Why couldn't it ever just be like it once was? Just Anthony and Isa?

Why did we always have to face things like these?

"What are we going to do?" I sigh, trying to not begin crying again.

"Whatever you want to do." He said, as he takes one of my hands into both of his.

Isn't not about whether I want to or not anymore, the fact the we unknowingly, and I am using the word loosely here, made the Oath years back, doesn't give me much of a choice now.

"My nonno, he is right. Nani doesn't have enough time for all the proper documentation to be put in for a proper wedding...so, I guess we can both dress up as if we are getting married, but nothing will happen between us, at least not until we have gotten married officially." I say.

The expression on his face, informs me of what he is thinking before he even utters a response.

"You mean…" he mutters, clearly confused.

Ugh. Looks like I'll have to rip this bitch off like a band-aid.

"What I mean is that until you don't fucking put a ring on my finger...I'll never truly be your wife. Even if I do _have_ to marry you… you won't get jack shit from me. I'll even go as far to say, I'll be sleeping in a different room. Do you get the picture now?" I asked, walking away from him.

As I walk into the house, I run into Jasper and all the other males currently residing within the house.

_"Maledetti intercettatori."_ I spit, walking past them and towards my Nani's room. (_Damn eavesdroppers.) _

My anger dissipates by the time I reach Nani's room. I am shocked to see her nurse has put her on oxygen.

She looks frailer than before, even though she is still sitting in rocking chair by the window, she looks smaller than before.

"Nani…" I whisper brokenly.

Her head moves to the side in acknowledgement but other than that she keeps rocking back and forth staring out the window.

"She is growing tired." I hear my Nonna Franny (Swantorini) say, behind me.

_Nani_.

"How long does she have Nonna?" I ask, brokenly.

My heart giving a painful squeeze as I watched her rock back and forth in her chair.

"Less than a couple of days, I'm afraid. I didn't wish to put the oxygen on but she has been having trouble breathing as of yesterday afternoon.."

My poor Nani. She is growing weaker by the minute.

Why did life have to be so cruel? What did I ever do to deserve such poor treatment of my loved ones?

The only thing that made me feel a bit better was the fact, my Nonna Franny was once a doctor, so she knew her way around a gurney, and a full hospital room.

"I know what you're thinking _Isabetta,_ and this isn't your fault. Your Nani is getting older, and unfortunately these things happen with old age. It couldn't be prevented." My Nonna Franny said, gently patting my arm..

"How long do you think she has Nonna?" I ask, saddened.

"I'm not entirely sure. Could be a week more or less, don't go doing something _stupido_, understood?"

Oh no, she is using the 'no nonsense' tone on me. Damn, she meant business.

"No, nothing stupid." I mutter slowly walking out of Nani's room, with Nonna Franny on my heels.

"What are you going to do, _tesoro_?" She asks me concerned.

"I need to speak to everyone. I have to...I have to…" I mutter, overwhelmed.

I couldn't lose my Nani. Not her… _Dio mio_, not her. I can't handle it. The pain of even thinking about it is tearing me apart.

"What you need to do, _cara mia,_ is _calmati."_ I hear Nonna Franny order as she pushes me onto the chair.

Her voice was beginning to sound muffled and far away.

Now, my legs felt as if they were lead. My arms did too. Was the hallway always this tiny? Why did it feel as if the walls were getting closer to me?

"Julene, go to the kitchen and get me a _bibita_, and a sugary treat!" She orders, kneeling before me.

I was alright. I wanted to tell her so badly not worry, but my mouth wouldn't move. As a matter of fact...my lips and fingertips were growing numb.

"Sip this…" she ordered as she put a straw to my lips.

I felt as the sweet lemon-y drink went down my throat. The walls seemed to stop moving, and my lungs were now slowing down to breathing normally.

"Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better." Nonna Franny says.

I nod, quickly chewing the jelly candy I was given. Mm. Lemony.

"What happened here?" I suddenly hear someone else ask.

"She saw how Nani Marie is doing." My Nonna explained.

"_Oddio_. Why is she so pale?"

_'When did he get here?' _I thought, confused.

"She had an anxiety attack."

We all turned to see Edward and everyone else standing there.

"Anxiety attack?" My Nonno Felipe (Swantorini) asked, surprised.

"They usually have a trigger. She started having them shortly after her parents died." Carlisle explains, walking over to me and kneeling before me to look at me in the face.

"You are going to have to lie down for a while." He says.

"Like hell I am! I am _fine_ now. I need to speak with _all_ of you. _Now_." I say standing up.

I looked at my Nonno Felipe (Swantorini), silently asking for his help.

"Do you wish to go to the sitting room, or the dining room, _tesoro?" _He asked me.

"Sitting room is fine." I say, as he gestures for me to follow him.

We all moved silently as we all walked into the large room.

I couldn't help marveling at the spacious room. It had beautiful overstuffed white sectionals, and a white mahogany glass table, with a beautiful dark maroon, plush carpet underneath it.

Even the edges of the walls had beautiful cromwell fixtures on it.

"We wished to speak to us all, _dolcezza_?" Uncle Marcos asked as he and his wife Cathalina walked into the room with their sons Felipe and Marcus.

"Yes. I don't wish to _exclude_ anyone, now...would I?" I mumble.

"What's going on, _principessa?_" He asked as he sat down.

"Everyone here has somehow gotten it into their heads that I am weak and can't make decisions on my own." I begin, not letting anger get the best of me.

"Hang on, we have done no such thing." Senior spoke from behind one of the sectionals.

"Oh no? What about keeping the true meaning of the _Giuramento di amore_?" I ask, raising a brow.

"You were seventeen, Isabetta. What exactly would you have done?" He asks, challengingly.

"I know for a fact that I would have understood. How is it I was capable of acting out _Clausola Femminile _yet I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted to be married to someone who happens to be the next _Capo?" _I ask, my hand itching to pull out my gun.

How stupid does he think I am?

"You let my _nipotina_ act out in the _Clausola_ _Femminile_?" My Nonno Felipe (Swantorini) asked, fuming.

"Hold on there, Felipe. My daughter in law made the mistake of hiring someone without doing a full background check. We all paid highly as we later found out she was there to harm us all, especially _Isabetta._ By the time we discovered foul play, we were too late. _Isa_ had been put in harms way. We asked her if she wanted retribution, she agreed to act out the _Clausola_." Nonno Lesandro ( Masen) explained.

"_Dolcezza_, is this true?" Nonno Felipe Swantorini asked, as he turned towards me.

My family's eyes were wide with surprise and amazement.

"That is true. So, again. How is it I was able to kill someone in cold blood, but I can't decide

whether the Oath stands or not?" I ask again.

"We only—" Elizabeth began.

"Do not say it! If you value my sanity, do not say 'you only wanted why was best for me'!" I ground out.

She flinched back into her seat.

"I don't think any of you fully understand how hurtful your actions were to me. If it were up to me, you'd all be rotting in hell." I spit.

"_Isa_, I completely understand your anger towards these people and their misguided actions, but aren't you taking things a bit far, _cara?"_ Uncle Marcos asks.

"They have been pushy, sneaky and assholes no less. I may sound harsh but think of all the shit I have been through since _mamma _and _papá_ been gone. Everyone one of you could have done something. Instead I felt isolated and alone. If it weren't for Nani, I would have left long ago and disappeared." I confessed, looking into my Nonno Felipe and Nonna Franny (Swantorini ) sadly.

"I will honor my Nani's last wish but I hope you real that my relationships with all of you are far from ok. Esme, Sully can I speak with the both of you alone?" I ask.

As both of them move to stand so do Aro and Carlisle.

"Where do two think you two are going?" I asked as I watched them near us.

"With you?" Aro says, confused.

"I believe I said I needed to speak to Esme and Sully alone...so why are you two idiots coming along?" I asked.

"Well…" Carlisle says, nervously before raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Nothing_. Leave us be. If I catch any of you spying on us, I'll make sure you get a bullet to the ass. Do you understand me?" I threaten.

They all nod, gulping nervously before they scurried back to their seats.

Good. Glad they got my message loud and clear as I lead Esme and Sully towards the solarium that is located upstairs, since I wished to be near my Nani.


	25. Chapter 25

The moment we walked into the large room, I quickly proceeded to shut the door and turn the bolt officially locking it. Leaning heavily against it for a second.

"Isa?" Esme called, as we all sat down.

I slowly turned to look at her, tired.

Her silent question, was my undoing.

"Oh no." She gasped as I broke down.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Sully ask quietly, stunned.

"She didn't know, Sul. Nobody told her. They _lied_ to us so we wouldn't tell her either." Esme replied, as she pulled me into a hug.

"You got all that from a simple look, Es?" She asked.

I snorted, "No, but Esme has always been like a sister to me, and has an uncanny ability to know when something is wrong with me." I rasped in response.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry, Isa. Shit, we were both under the impression that everyone knew. Nobody ever said otherwise. Esme was the one who became suspicious, especially after Aro and I got married and you suddenly disappeared. Only visiting every so often." Sulpicia confessed.

So, they hadn't mentioned any of this to them? Weird. Especially since Carlisle and Esme tell each other _everything_.

"I figured as much after I saw the look you two shared with each other when I _greeted_ Edward." I snorted.

"Oh, that my dear, That was a sight to behold." Esme snorted, shaking her head in disbelief.

"May I also add, I am sorry for calling you an outsider a few weeks ago? I didn't recognize you, especially since you were wearing _makeup_. I mean you hardly ever wore makeup when you lived with the Cullens." Sully said, turning scarlet.

I never felt the need to, especially when I've always felt comfortable with them. That all changed though, especially after the Thanya debacle.

"It's water under the bridge." I reply, leaning back onto the seat.

"Isa…" Esme whispered, patting my arm to gain my attnetion.

"Es?" I replied, closing me eyes.

"So, what is going on now? Are you two _actually_ getting married?" She asks me, concerned.

Damn, she knew me so well. How could she not? She was a good friend of mine before I accidentally introduced her to Carlisle after I had an accident and ended up in the ER.

"Not until he proposes. This is going to be faux wedding. For _mia amata _Nani. So, she could go happily and in peace." I say, my eyes watering again.

Uttering those words was tearing me apart. I didn't want my Nani to go, I wanted her here with me, but I knew now that it was inevitable.

"Then we have a wedding to plan." Sul pipes in, throwing me a gentle smile.

"Where is it going to be? You know the 'ceremony' and stuff?" Sully asks, leaning forward.

"There's a store not far from here… it'll be alright for the faux wedding. You ladies don't mind being my bridesmaids, do you?" I ask, nervously. "As for the wedding...I'm not sure. Maybe the Eastern Patio?" I suggest shrugging.

It didn't really matter to me as long as my Nani was happy. Actually it did, but my Nani's feelings were more important at the moment.

"Of course not. All you have to do is pick out your dress. We'll help with the rest of the stuff." Esme says, looking pensive as she spoke.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go." I say as we all stand and head down the stairs once more.

As we make it down the stairs, everyone is in the foyer already. The atmosphere, tense per usual nowadays.

"Well?" Aro demands, walking over to his wife.

Amusingly enough all the men within the Cullen family tower over their wives. Some more than others, Sully being one of the taller ones hits around Aro's jaw.

The more amusing part is that despite height differences we can still hands their asses to them any time we need to.

A snort, brings me out of my trance, a small smile on my face.

"Well what, _amore_?" Sully replies, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh...what happened?" He asked her.

I could tell, though, that nobody seemed to be paying attention to their exchange, that everyone was, in fact, listening.

"We cleared up a few things and talked business. That's all you need to know, my love." Sully told him, offhandedly.

"Nonna Franny, Nonna Iliana? _Zia_ Elizabeth, _Zia _Catalina, would you please accompany us?" I asked, nervously.

They all looked at us for a moment, "Of course, _tesoro_. Just let us get our purses and then we can leave." Nonna Franny Swantorini says, smiling at me as the other women disappear up the stairs.

"Ivan?" I hear Nonno Felipe Swantorini call one of the security guards.

"Sir?" Ivan says suddenly appearing in the room.

"The ladies will be heading out. Prepare the SUVs." Nonno Felipe order.

The guard nods, "Right away sir."

"Demitri, Seth, Zachary, Felix? Go with them." Nonno Lesandro says, looking towards the door.

I smiled at Esme as she and Sully dragged me out of the house and towards the massive black SUV.

"Do you have your gun with you, Miss Isa?" Damian asked before I climbed in.

"Always do." I replied, climbing on and he climbed into the passenger seat.

I noticed that Nonna Franny Swantorini and Nonna Iliana Masen went in the gray SUV With Seth, Giovani and Felix.

It's a twenty minute ride to Lucy's Bridal shop.

Which I spend thinking of the possible options there will be.

"So, Izzy, what type of dress do you want to wear?" Esme asks me, on the way there.

"Oh, uh...I haven't decided." I replied, distractedly.

They both looked at me as if I had just struck them.

"Don't look at me like that! You both got the wedding of your dreams. You got to get married on the date _you_ picked with the loves of your lives, I don't get to do that. I didn't even get the year I was promised!" I complain, leaning back onto my seat.

"Oh, Izzy Bee. I know this probably the shitiest of situations to be in, but … let's try to look at the silver lining in this. One, you got the opportunity to shoot Edward in the thigh. Which might I add, was magnificent. Two, you're able to spend time with your Nani, and three you are gaining two new sisters out of this along with an even bigger family than before." Sully said, gesturing towards Esme and herself.

"That's true." I muttered, cracking a smile.

"I can't wait until we get back home! We can go shopping, oh! No, we can go away for a weekend, make it a ladies trip! Even invite Jasper and Emmett's new love interests." Sully gushed.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Esme muttered, scowling.

I looked over at her, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Anything happen while I've been here?" I ask, curiously.

"No. Nothing worth talking about, I promise." Esme said, cooly.

Sully scoffed as Ivan pulled up to the curb.

We all proceeded to climb out and walk right into the store. Standing behind the counter was Ms. Lucy Jacoby, the best seamstress in town.

She is a tall,frail-looking, thin woman with salt and pepper hair. Her face littered with wrinkles here and there, reminding me of my Nonna Franny. Usually her shop only takes appointments but she is my Nonna's closest friend, and allowed us to come in after she received a call from my Nonna.

Her shop, while looking small from the outside was a wide open space on the inside.

My mind blanked out as I saw the plethora of wedding gowns, evening gowns, ball gowns, prom dresses, bride's maid dresses, and other items of the sort.

All the lace was beginning to make me antsy.

"Ok, well first thing is first, _cara_. What size dress do you use?" The woman asked me.

.

I looked down, wrinkling my nose, before I looked up once more. "32 to 36." I muttered.

"Ahh…" she nodded in response before looking at me, then inclining her head to the side, silently asking me and the other ladies to follow her.

She lead us quietly into the back room. Where the torture slowly began in a for of simple questions.

_**A/N: Wedding Dress Trials up next. **_


	26. Chapter 26

_Three hours later:_

"Isa, come on, you're being unreasonable." Esme called through the door of the changing room.

"Well, I can't help it if I don't want to look like a big puffed pastry made of lace the day I get _married_." I snip back.

I heard her sigh, whether it was out of frustration, amusement or just plain annoyance I had yet to find out.

"You do not look like a puffed up pastry made of lace, Isa! Now, get your behind out here!" She finally calls through the door.

I look down at the lacey puffed up material of the skirt of a dress, scowling at the layer, texture, and color.

"It is not a 'puff pastry' it's a tiered dress made of tulle and lace." Sully calls out to me.

I mutter, "My ass." Before stomping out.

The four prior dresses I had tried on were plain nightmares. The first was, a way too tight satin ballroom gown, in pale white and pink bows, with a long train. Satin add-on sleeves, and a corset to boot. The second one was a weird hybrid. It was a romper type of thing with a tulle skirt overlay. The third was a lace pants romper, which amused my Nonna to no end since it too had some sort of skirt overlay on it. The fourth dress wasn't too bad, itchy all the same though. It was an off the shoulder, lace grenadine, lace sleeve, backless, tiere wedding dress.

Now, I was forced into this tulle, and lace, tiere ball gown that had a too big skirt and flowers embedded into it.

As I walked out and stepped onto the small platform, pouting. "I hate this dress." I muttered, grasping onto the skirt, as Esme comes and places a flower crown on my head.

"Oh, _cara!_ You look so beautiful!" Nonna Franny Swan says, her eyes tearing up as she looks at me.

"_Nonna sembro stupida."_ I complained. (_Grandmother, I look stupid.)_

"_Sei bellissima"_ She responds reproachfully. (_You look beautiful.)_

"Well what do you like? All the dresses we've picked for you, you don't like. If you really hate them all, then let Lucy take you to see what else she has and you pick out something." Nonna Iliana suggested.

Finally.

I quickly stepped down from the small platform, and head towards the changing room to change out if this dress. And pulling on the white satin bathrobe Lucy gave me when I walked in earlier.

After pulling it on, I quickly exited the changing room and walked in the direction of the simpler dresses I had seen when I walked in.

I quickly pulled my choices off the small rack Lucy had brought out when she first led us here.

Then slowly walked back into the dressing room, slowly unzipping the first garment bag.

It was a white patchwork, lace grenadine, boatneck, backless, mermaid style dress with lace overlay.

Since it was backless I had to take off my bra, I had to wipe my hands twice on my clothes before I managed to zip up the zipper placed in the lower back of the dress.

It had a matching thin tulle veil, but I avoided looking at myself in the mirror for fear that seeing myself would make me lose my nerve.

That however, didn't work...and lose it, I did.

The severity of the situation was starting to get to me. Losing my parents and them not being able to be here to share the moment with me, hurt. My Nani's last wish before she dies, hurt. My own 'family' lying to me about the heavy meaning of the oath, hurt.

'How do I do this?' I thought, as tears began falling down one after the other.

Esme found me five minutes later crying my eyes out in the small room. "Isa, what's wrong?" She asked, after she stepped into the small room and found me in tears.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to do this without crying." I whispered, after she pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" She asked me again, concern evident on her face.

"I'm getting married and my father isn't here to walk me down the aisle...my mother isn't here to share this experience with me…" I say, lowly.

Looking down at me feet, the sight brought a brief memory of my mother before I felt more tears form.

"Oh, _sore_, sure you must realize though they're not here physically, they're here with you in here." She said, bringing up her index finger and tapping her heart lightly. "Where you can't see them _physically_, know that they are here with you in your heart." She adds, wiping my face. _(Sister)_

"Now, let's go finish doing this task, and then we can go home and drink so much needed wine." She suggested, smiling at me.

I nod, as she adjusts the veil on top of my head.

Moments later we walk back out, and Esme helps me step onto the small platform in the middle of the room.

"Isa, you look gorgeous in that dress!" Sulpicia cries out, happily.

I smile turning so they see the whole dress and not just the front of it.

"That is one of the newer ones." Lucy says smiling, "My daughter helped with the design." She adds, nodding in approval.

As I turned full circle I heard everyone gasp in surprise.

"_Cara_, this dress shows too much in the back." My Nonna Franny gasped.

"Maybe, you should try something else?" _Zia_ Catalina suggested, diplomatically.

I nodded in agreement, before slowly stepping off of the platform and walking back into the room.

Next was a white patchwork, lace grenadine, lace cuff sleeve, aline skirt, lace overlay dress.

It was more modest, though the skirt was a bit too long and heavy.

Esme came in and helped me zip up the back of the dress.

"That one is the dress." Nonna Franny said, smiling.

"No, it _isn't_." I quickly refuted, looking down at the dress.

"Why not? It's modest, and beautiful." She asked, surprised.

Was she being serious? The bodice of the dress is too loose, and the skirt is too long for me. I could trip and break my neck as I walked down the aisle. Not to mention a possible faux pass if the dress falls and I accidentally flash everyone.

"I don't like it." I state, simply.

She nods in understanding before I walk back into the dressing room.

Next was an off the shoulder, a-line lace wedding dress.

I slowly stepped into this one, and smiled as I realized it had a matching lace veil.

Sully and Esme gasped when they walked in to help me button up the back of the dress and gently pin down the veil onto my hair.

"I think this is it. This is the one." Sully whispered, smiling at me.

I nodded once, before we walked back out.

A chorus of gasps were heard from all the women in the room.

"_Dolcezza, _you look beautiful!" Nonna Franny said, her eyes growing wet.

"That you do, _dolce._" Nonna Iliana said, in agreement.

It seemed everyone was crying now crying as I walked back into the changing room.

Sul and Esme came back in to help me unbutton the dress and take it off.

Before I looked at the next dress it was an off the shoulder, trumpet, mermaid dress, with v-neckline and white lace overlay. It had a matching white lace veil and a small train.

I tried it on briefly before putting them all back into their garment bags.

"So, which one are you getting?" Esme asked as I pulled on my clothes.

"The last two, and the last one before that one." I said, smirking at her surprised expression.

"What wonderful idea did that brain of yours just hatch?" Sully asked, amused.

"It's nothing. Just a small idea." I say shrugging it off as I stepped into my shoes.

"Ooh…I like that." Sully says grabbing the dresses and walking out.

I smiled at Esme innocently, before she shook her head amused at me, "We'll talk later. Let's go pick out one more thing." She says, pulling me out of the changing room.

She led me over to the shoes, and other accessories.

"You need shoes, something blue and something new." She informs me.

"Doesn't the dress count as new?" I asked, raising my brow at her.

"Not... in this family." She says walking away, abs heading towards a rack full of braid's maid dresses.

"What color did you want our dresses to be?" She asked.

This crazy ass family and their weird customs.

I looked over at the shoes and at a pair of leatherette, rhinestone encrusted, closed toed stiletto heels. Biting my lip before setting it back down on the shelf.

I briefly wondered if I could make it down the aisle without killing myself, or injuring myself someone else in the process.

A small, sapphire blue heart shaped necklace caught my eye.

"Oh, a dark or navy blue." I replied, distractedly, looking back at the shoes.

By the time we are finished with all the shopping, I'm emotionally, mentally, and physically tired.

"So, where to now, Miss. _Isabetta_?" Ivan asks, as we all climbed into the back of the SUV.

"Home, Ivan. I want to see my Nani." I reply, tiredly.

"As you wish, ." he muttered as he pulled away from the curb.

The last thing I remember is the car pulling up into the driveway of my Nonno's home before I zonked out.


	27. Chapter 27

_Six Hours Later:_

I woke up sometime later in my room back in my Nonno Felipe's home. I noticed my shoes off and a blanket was placed upon me. As I looked to the left I noticed there were four white large apparel boxes on the chair instead of three. Along with two shoe boxes set next to them.

As I slowly climbed off the bed, and padded over to the chair, I caught my reflection off in the mirror causing me to jump up in surprise. Hair askew. Racoon eyes. Eyes red as a rabbit's. Damn it!

This was going to take me forever to fix.

_Thirty Minutes Later :_

Stupid no good combs breaking while I try to fix my thick, rat's nest looking hair.

Now I had to change into something green. As per Italian customs, it is tradition for the bride to wear the color green the night before the wedding.

So, here I am trying to find something green that I can wear to dinner.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in!" I call from the confines of my closet, huffing and sitting down on the stool I keep in there.

"Isa…? Isa, are you in here?" Esme asks from the doorway.

"Yes, turn left." I call,

The closest was too big. Had way too many clothes, which I didn't need.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" She asks, confused.

"Tonight is night, Edward needs to give me the ring. Nani isn't going to last much longer. I can feel it…" I whispered, recomensing my search for a dress.

She smiled at me, nodding in understanding before turning and heading back into my room.

"Oh, Nani, I wish you didn't have to go." I whimpered.

Esme chose that moment to walk on with a large white garment box, with golden letter on the front.

"What's this?" I asked her, raising a brow at her.

"A gift." She replied, placing the box on my lap, and gesturing for me to open it.

I slowly slid off the top of it, gasping as I saw the contents of the bag. "Esme you shouldn't have." I said, thickly.

In the box was an off the shoulder, long lace sleeves, emerald green, floor length, dinner dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, and a short, knee length slit on the right side.

"I know. I wanted to." She replied as she helped me pick out some shoes to match.

She pulled off a pair of silver heels from the shelf in front of us, handing them slowly to me.

It was a pair of silver sandals, with rhinestones on the straps.

It was the pair Nonna bought me for a small celebration they had the day after I arrived. The irony of today didn't escape me as I pulled them on and shrugged off my robe. Tonight would mark exactly two weeks since my arrival. Two weeks since my world was turned upside down, and five years since I tried to escape from this world entirely, sadly escape that never happened, at least not fully.

Esme helped me pull the dress on, and zipped the back of it.

"How are you planning to do your hair?" She asked me.

"I'm leaving it down." I say, as I add a small green and white rhinestone headband before pinning it away from my face. Slowly pulling off the delicate chain I always wear with my two rings and replacing it with a silver chain around my neck with a diamond solitaire to finish the look.

I felt weird not having them with me so I quickly grabbed the promise ring and slipping it onto my right middle finger. Then quickly proceeded to place my thigh holster like usual, and secure my hunting knife and my Smith Wesson MP9 Shield, fully loaded, next to it, with the safety on.

"Are you ready?" She asked, as I walked out of the closet, concealing the holster.

"Not one bit. Let's go before I decide to do something stupid." I mutter back as she chuckles and loops my arm around hers.

"It'll be okay." She says, patting my hand, which is wrapped around her arm.

Scully meets us in the hall, and suddenly I realized that they too are wearing similar dinner dresses. Scully is wearing a deep violet boat neckline, floor length dress with a large bow in the back, while Esme wears a beautiful mustard yellow, sequin, floor length dress with glitter overlay.

"You both look beautiful, shall we?" She asked looping her arm through mine as well.

"Ugh. This feels like prom all over again." I grumbled.

"Hey, at least we don't have to worry about there being a prom queen." Scully reminded me, amused.

I scoffed, "Yeah, we all know you two bitches are too old to pass for one." I mutter, giggling as Scully gasped and stuck her tongue out at me.

"You'll pay for that." She said, smiling at me.

"Bring it, bitch, I'm not scared of you…" I retort, cheerfully.

"Alright, you two, knock that shit off." Esme said, scowling at us.

"Damn, ruin my fun why don't you." I pout, as we reach the middle landing of stairs.

"Now, knock that off, or I'll give you a reason to complain." My Nonna Franny (Swantorini) said, sending us the evil eye.

All three of us stiffen at the sound of her voice, "Sorry." We all say, before she nods, gesturing for us all to continue down the final flight of stairs.

She places a hand on my upper arm, stopping me from entering the dining room."My dear, Isabetta, thank you for doing this. I know this entire situation was sprung on you, and you don't have to do this but chose to, to make an old woman happy. Just know, _mi amata nipotina_, how proud I am of you." She says, kissing my forehead lovingly. "Shall we,_ cara_?" She asks.

I nod, smiling at her before she leads me into the large dining room.


	28. Chapter 28

_The Engagement Part I:_

As we walk into the dining room, everyone stands up.

"_Cara_, you look beautiful." My Nonno Felipe complements, as we walk deeper into the room.

"Thank you, Nonno." I replied, giving him a small smile.

He gestures for me to sit, right next to Edward. As I walk to my seat, I note that everyone is dressed up for the occasion. Even my Nonno, who usually wears a pair of silk lounge pants and shirt to dinner, is wearing a navy suit, with a dark maroon button up, and a navy blue tie.

My Nani is present too. I notice she is out of her lounge clothes, and dressed in a simple maroon, cotton dress. She still wears the oxygen cannula under her nose, but seems to be looking better than earlier today. She looks at me expectantly, giving me a happy smile when she sees me. I can't help smile back in return.

I guess this is it. I note, reaching for my water glass.

"Isa, can I speak to you after dinner?" Edward suddenly asks.

"Sure." I respond, taking a sip from my glass.

I look at the food that is set before me, my stomach churning with nerves. I couldn't even look at the meal before me, whether salad or melanzane alla parmigiana. Or the lasagna made from my Nonna's special recipe.

"What is wrong, _dolcezza_? Are you not feeling well?" _Zia Catalina_ asks, noticing my lack of appetite.

"I'm fine, _Zia. _I just don't feel like eating melanzane alla parmigiana." I replied.

"Try eating some salad." _Zia_ suggests.

I nod, digging into the strawberry salad with the balsamic vinaigrette.

The sweetness of the strawberries, and the coolness of the salad help my stomach calm down.

The meal goes by quickly. Too quickly, in fact.

I've had a glass of wine and two cups of water, and now I need to use the bathroom. So, I quietly excuse myself, and head to the bathroom, quickly relieving myself, before washing my hands, exiting the bathroom and heading back to the dining room.

As I reach the entrance I hear someone call me. "Isa?"

He is waiting for me on the terrace, with his back to me as he stares up at the star illuminated sky.

The warm night appeared to have cooled down as I slowly made my way towards him.

"You wanted to speak to me, _Edward_?" I asked, twisting and untwisting the ring on my right hand.

"I do." He replied quietly.

"Go on." I said, looking up at the sky, wondering if my parents were watching from up there, sighing sadly as I think of them.

"Isabetta Marina Swantorini, you have been my best friend since we were little bambinos playing in _mia_ _mamma's _yard. We've been through hell and back, through thick and thin, and want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, nervously, kneeling down on one knee before me.

He was the perfect height to slug him, yet, I held back the sudden urge and looked down at him before turning towards the door, and noting everyone was watching us.

My heart quickened as I realized this was it. Everyone seemed to be waiting for my response as I stared down at him.

In his hand was a white gold ring with a unique flower design. A large diamond was placed in the middle, and two flowers surrounded it. The middle of the flowers had smaller diamonds, causing the ring to shimmer spectacularly even in the dark of the night.

"Yes." I replied, trying to add happiness to my voice only to fail miserably.

He gave me a small smile, before slowly standing up, and sliding the ring into the third finger of my left hand.

As cheer erupted around us, I smiled tentatively at him.

"We'll get through this." He whispered to me as our family congratulated us.

I went back to my room after everyone finished congratulating us, taking pictures, and all in all being happy for us.

The only highlight of my night was the delighted expression on my Nani's face as she witnessed Edward's marriage proposal.

Not the proposal since it was half assed like most of the things he's done lately.

I slowly changed out of my dress, and pulled on the deep blue, satin night dress before going to sit on the bay window.

"_Dio dammi la forza_." I whisper, looking up at the star speckled sky, feeling my eyes tear up as I stare. (_God give me strength.)_


	29. Chapter 29

_The Engagement Part II_

_Edward's POV: _

These past two weeks have been shitty, but that's nothing compared to the last few days. If comparing the two, it was like walking through the park.

Ever since we arrived here in Italy, which was only the day before yesterday, my father and Nonno haven't stopped talking about our return to Stateside.

Isa seems to have closed herself off since she spoke to all of us, and then to Es and Sully.

Fuck, if they told her about what we told them, then we're all fucked. There is no way any one of us will ever be trusted again. Even if she does, by some miracle, still love us all.

Everything seemed to be heading to hell!

First she shoots me as soon as she fucking sees me! Then let's not forget this morning when she almost shot me again when I tried to speak to her, though that was my own damn fault for not heading Jasper's warning. Fucker knows her better than I do now. Now, I was fucking torn.

Did I really want to do this? Fuck. I fucking hate this situation. I hate our family. Why couldn't we be one of those normal families? You know, the ones with normal jobs, and lives? The ones who are happily engaged, then married, and don't have the pressure of traditions hanging over their heads?

I was torn between protecting her, and stop this, to get her out of this damn situation, and my own selfish need to fix everything, the past included.

Right after the women left, my brothers and I took one of the rentals into town.

I didn't want to go, I was too sore, tired, and to be honest, really fed up with all of my familyamd their fucking constant, overbearing meddling. Isa was right, though I'll never verbalize it, this family was taking liberties that weren't theirs to take...and that shit was starting to cause me problems.

We ended up going to a small family owned jewelry store, Piero's, who happened to be a family friend, not too far from the Swantorinis home.

An old man by the name of Piero Blanchi met us at the door. Though aged, his eyes held a juvenile gleam in his dark eyes.

He led us through the small store, letting us admire the jewelry that was on display. Rows and rows of necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. Some sets, others a unique piece alone.

He soon led us to the wedding and engagement rings. Asking simple questions, making small suggestions as we pass each display case. I looked and looked at ring after ring, set upon set and began to feel disappointed.

None seemed like anything Isa would like, or would wear. I began to wonder if I would find the right ring for her when my eyes landed on the perfect ring.

It was a three carat, white gold, flower ring. The three carat diamond was placed in the middle of two flowers on either side of the diamond, each flower had half a carat placed in the middle of them.

There is a matching eternity band next to it. Perfect.

Jasper convinced me to buy a simple platinum band for myself, which I end up doing before he goes to check out the necklaces with Emmett.

The whole transaction takes a fifteen minutes before we all walk out, with a bag in our hands.

As we were walking to a different store to buy something else, I ran into one of the last people that I thought I would.

How is it possible? Am I imagining this?

"Jazz...did you just...see?" I ask.

But it's not Jazz who answers it's Em. "What the fuck?!"

"We _have_ to go. _Now_."

We all watch as a person we thought to be dead for the seven years.

How is this possible? Were we mistaken? God I hoped so, if not, the shit was about to hit the fan.

"Let's go home, we need to tell dad what we just saw." Jasper says as Aro drags a shaking Emmett to the car.

Upon arriving we all rush out and find the men to tell them what we all just saw, deciding to keep this from the women, for now. Along with sending someone to confirm our suspicions.

When it was confirmed that what we saw was true, we did the only logical thing that we could think of, we let Nonna and Mr. Swantorini sent out a search party for them. Now, only questions lingered.

It distracted me from everything. Even the proposal.

See, I had had this long speech planned for the proposal but my mind blanked out when my eyes landed on her. The dress looked like it was fucking painted onto her scrumptious, delecatable body. I find myself being redundantly repetitive as I describe her in that dress, because she looks breathtaking, and I can't find the will to peel my eyes away from her delicate, curvy form… as I try to, all conscious thoughts fly out of my mind.

Leaving me to fend for myself.

I panicked when we were outside, and felt everyone's eyes on us as we stood looking at the star-filled sky.

I was trying to tell her how much it meant for her to trust me, that I loved her, that I would give my life for her but a garbled and mess, and half ass proposal. She didn't deserve that type of proposal. Hell, I don't fucking deserve her.

Fucking hell, how am I ever going to make it up to her? How do I even begin?

I know she's only accepted because she wants to fulfill her Nani's last request. I could see how much pain it was causing her to lose yet another family member. It was killing me that I couldn't take the pain away from her.

When I see the pain in her eyes as I slip on the ring, I whisper that we would figure this out, and I will be doing my damnedest too. I have to find a way to free her. Even if it kills me.

Now how do I tell that the parents she has grieved over for the past seven years are alive and well? Fuck, she is going to blow a gasket. I just hoped I didn't end up as a fucking target or a fucking pin cushion.

Seeing as I am rather attached to my balls.


	30. Prom Night Part I

Bella's POV:

_3 months before her highschool graduation~ part I_

( She's asleep but wakes up, this is what happened on prom night…)

The room is hot despite me having taken a shower after we got back from the prom.

I toss and turn, trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in, but all it does is get me more agitated than before.

"Will you please find a position and stop moving already?" He asked, thickly.

"I'm trying, _dio_, it's just too hot. I can't sleep." I mumbled back, moving onto my back once more. "Can I borrow one of your cotton t-shirts?" I finally ask him, lifting my head to look over at him.

He groaned, before getting out of bed, muttering unintelligibly as he walked over to where his bag was on the arm of the couch and pulled out a white tank top. "I only have this one and a gray t-shirt…" he muttered, showing the options.

"The white tank top please…" I muttered, pulling at my shorts as they rode up further into my bum.

He nods in response, grabbing it before heading back to bed, handing me the white shirt before plopping himself back onto the bed.

I sigh in gratitude as I slowly climbed off the bed, and rush to the bathroom to peel off my pajamas, sighing as my overheated skin felt the cool air in the bathroom. I felt so overheated I even pulled off my silk shorts and left only my lace cheeky pair of underwear.

When I finished changing I slowly exited the bathroom and went back to bed.

After tossing and turning around some more, I sighed again.

"What's wrong now?" He asked, lifting his head up and turning to look at me.

"I can't sleep…" I reply, throwing off the blankets.

"Me neither…" he mutters back, turning to look at me.

We stared at one another silently for what seemed to be a long time, when suddenly the air in the room changed once more.

"So, how has the business been doing?" I whispered, knowing he'd hear me, since the entire room is silent despite the small refrigerator in the corner of the room.

He sighed, shrugging slightly and rolling his eyes. "It's thriving, for the most part...how's school?" He asks amused.

"I finished getting all my credits a month ago. I'm only attending school to get out of the house." I mutter, turning onto my side so I can look at him.

"So, you're basically done with school and didn't tell any of us because you wanted to be away from us?" He asks, raising a brow at me in question.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hewt yow wittle feewings?" I cooed, battling lashes at him.

He rolls his eyes at me before whispering, "_Isa, cosa sta succedendo davvero_?" He asked, looking at me concerned. (_What's really going on_?)

"Nothing…" I whispered, remembering the conversation I had with Elizabeth earlier.

"Don't lie to me, Isa...I know you're lying…" he cut me off.

What had she meant by her 'you'll always be Anthony's number one girl' comment, while she and Es helped me get ready?

"It's just I keep wondering...if things between us will always be the same or change…" I whisper.

"What do you mean, Isa?" He asked confused, his eyes showing worry.

I sighed, "Do you think we will ever drift apart, Anthony?" I asked plainly.

"No." He said firmly.

"Why is that?" I asked, unable to hide the satisfied grin that spread on my face.

"Because, you're my Isa, as I am your Anthony, nothing and no one can ever change that." He vowed, clasping my hand.

"I hope that's true…" I mutter under my breath, listening to his responding chuckle.

"So, what did you tell ol' Michael?" I asked, smiling at him, amused, as I changed the subject.

"Well, he told me that if I wanted you I would have to get in line and wait until he was finished with you, and passed you along to his friends. I simply told him that if he ever spoke of you in that way again, that I would cut him to pieces and feed him to the rats in my basement. As far as he knows you're already mine." He says blatantly.

I laughed at him, amused, "Wait, but your basement doesn't have any rats…hang on, I'm not yours..." I say, lifting an eyebrow at him in question.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that." He says, blatantly staring at me, before he smirked at me.

I can feel his stare on me as I looked at the ceiling patterns.

"Isa, look at me…" he whispered, propping himself up with his elbows before looking over at me.

I close my eyes and shake my head quickly from side to side.

"Why not, Isa?" He asks, amused.

"I don't want to…" I mumbled, pouting at the ceiling.

"If you don't look at me, I'll tickle you…" He threatened, playfully.

I bit my lip in response before shaking my head at him once more.

He playful grumbled at me, closing one eye to look at me skeptically before he rolled half way onto me, and began to tickle me mercilessly on my stomach.

"Are you going to look at me?" He asked as he continued to attack my ribs.

"Alright! uncle! Uncle!" I squeal in between giggles.

When I feel his fingers stop moving, I open my eyes, only to be met with his, a small gasp leaving my lips as my eyes meet his mesmerizing green ones.

Something suddenly changed in the air. It was electrifying…, causing my heart to race.

His eyes flickered down to my lips, causing me to lick my lips. With a final flick of his eyes to mine he lowered his lips onto mine.

The moment his lips met mine sparks flew. My hands went up into his hair, tangling themselves in the soft curls on the nape of his neck, pressing myself closer to him.

The kiss itself was a heated, toe-curling, pulse speeding kiss. The type you get in those cheesy rom-com movies with fireworks in the background.

I could feel as his hands began to move down my body towards my hips. Slightly tightening his hands around when he gets to my hips.

We kissed until we were both out of breath, and even then his mouth didn't move too far, only moving from my lips to the cork of my neck, leaving small, tantalizing kisses on my overheated skin.

I could feel a moan slip out from my lips as I felt his hot, wet tongue trace small patterns on my neck, before he nipped softly at the sensitive skin.

"An-anthony…" I whispered, slightly out of breath.

"Hm?" He groaned in response.

"We can't do this…" I mutter, feeling as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"I know…" he groaned in response.

Lately, this is what had been happening between us. We would be hanging out, watching a movie or something, and suddenly the atmosphere between us would change and we would end up kissing only for us to remember Emmet would kill Anthony for even thinking about me like that.

Something about tonight told me everything was about to change.

We didn't have the pressures of anyone walking in on us. That and the fact that the ballroom in the hotel seemed to have an opened bar for the adults in who were chaperoning the small-scale event.

Now, it seemed as though the heat in the room was increasing.

"Emmett will kill you when he finds out…" I murmur, as he drops his head onto my shoulder, before groaning again. "I won't tell if you won't." I tease.

"_Dolcezza_ ..." he groaned, somehow, sounding huskier than before.

"Come on, _caro_, you were the one who told me that prom is supposed to be memorable… and you and your mother talked me into coming into this thing in the first place...so, please… make it _memorable_…" I whispered...

"That's not the type of _memorable_ I meant." He pointed out, lifting his head to look at me, dryly.

"Fine, then what _did_ you mean?" I grumbled,

"I meant create memories, _dolce_, not do something you'd regret." He explained.

"Alright, well, I think Mike's suggestion is still open so...if you don't want to…" I say trailing off with a giggle.

I heard a growl forming in his chest a moment before his lips clashed onto mine feverently.

His arms encircled around me as we became locked up in a fevrant kiss. This time even after becoming breathless, his lips never left my overheated skin, recommencing the deliciously hypnotizing patterns on my neck, this time starting at the hollow of my ear and ending on the tip of my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me, huskily.

I bit my lip, deliberating for a moment. "Yes." I whisper, using the soft curls on the nape of his neck to pull him back down to me.

**_A/N: More to come...;)_**


	31. Chapter 31 Prom Night Part II

Warning! This is a lemon. Read at your own risk!

* * *

Bella's POV:

Prom Night cont'd~ Part II

The kiss.

It ignites a heat that spreads throughout my body, going from the crown of my head to the soles of my feet.

One of his hands slowly begins moving from my hips to my left thigh until he reaches the back of my knee. Then he wraps his fingers around it and drapes it around his waist.

As he does so, I feel his impressive length press onto my center, causing me to gasp in surprise and bite his tongue.

I can feel as his hips begin to rock slowly back and forth, creating a delicious sensation in between my legs causing me to whimper in response.

He stops for a brief second, breathing heavily, getting another whimper in response from me as he propped himself over me. "Last chance to back out… are you absolutely sure you want to do this, _dolcezza_?" He asked.

I nodded, as my eye traveled down his chest, and down to his shorts to see an impressive tent in his shorts, gasping at the sight.

I could feel the blood pool at my cheeks as I heard his chuckle.

When his chuckling dies down, I feel him pull me to him, forcing me to look at him before once again lowering his lips to my own.

His arms slowly wrapping around my waist, as I let him pull me onto his lap.

I thought he was going to stop when he pulled back slowly, instead surprising me by beginning to kiss my neck once more, causing me to groan softly at the delicious sensation as he moved up and down my throat.

I almost fell off his lap when I felt him softly suck on the sensitive skin.

He ignored my reaction and kept kissing me, until he pulled down the strap of the tank top down my shoulder, and kissed a sensitive place on there, causing me to groan softly at the sensation.

I closed my eyes as I felt him slowly begin to move the thin layer of cotton lower, finally exposing my breasts to him. Without wasting time, his lips slowly trail down to my breast.

As he lightly sucked the sensitive skin, my entire body broke out into goose flesh, causing me to gasp at the sensation, and throw my head back slightly, while I pulled lightly at the hairs on the nape of his neck, causing him to groan in response.

I'm so lost in the new sensations my body is feeling that I hardly notice he has moved us until my back hit the soft mattress.

"This is getting in the way…" He murmured, as he pulled the tank top down the rest of my body, throwing it over his shoulder.

I almost giggled at his actions before my eyes landed on his sculpted chest, and the beautiful dark art that adorned his left peck, arm, and shoulder, making my mouth suddenly go dry, causing the pressure and heat between my legs to increase.

As his eyes landed on my bra and panties. A primal glint began to gleam in his suddenly darkened eyes as he slowly moved his body over mine. Holding himself over me as he smiled at me.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered, looking down at me, with one last smile, his lips descended onto my lips once more igniting a fire that felt as if it would consume me if not somehow tamed.

This kiss was different, it felt as if we were desperate. More anxious. Yet still toe-curling as the prior one.

I felt my hands begin to move up on their own accord once more weaving themselves into his hair.

He groaned into my mouth, as I lightly pulled his hair, grinding his hips into my own, causing me to moan in response. His hands once again, moving to my hips, and pulling me closer to him, as he pressed his erection into my stomach.

Without warning, his hands wrapped around the lace of my panties and he pulled on them, causing them to give way. I gasped in response, as I felt his hand slowly trail down between my legs and begin to rub small but quick circles on my sensitive skin with his long fingers.

The sensation caused me to buck my hips into his hand, as he deepened the kiss.

I broke the kiss, getting lost in the sensation of his fingers rubbing me.

"Oh_...mio...dio_…!" I gasp, throwing my head back.

I could hear him groan as his lip moved back onto my neck, this time he began his slow descent down my body. Kissing down the valley of my breasts as his hands worked to relieve the pressure between my legs.

I gasped, trying not to scream or slam my legs closed as he increased the speed of his fingers.

Without warning, I felt his lips begin trail lower and lower, adding more pleasure, leaving me woozy and senseless.

I almost screamed when I felt his lips touch my hipbone before he continued his torture down to my thigh, this time flicking his tongue lightly.

"Ahh!!"

"What's wrong…?"

"Was-n't —expecting— you—to do that…" O gasped, breathlessly.

"I haven't even started, _amore_." He muttered, against my skin.

As soon as he spoke I felt his lips move onto my sensitive bundle of nerves, his tongue flicking slowly as his lips lightly sucked.

I screamed out in surprise, throwing my head back onto the pillow, before my hands wound themselves in his hair, and my hips bucked up and down.

He began to groan as his head moved to the side, and he flattened his tongue and flicked it up and down. Within seconds a warm sensation formed in my stomach and shot throughout my body, leaving me to see colors behind my lids as my lips parted and a small gasp came out.

I could feel as Anthony kissed his way back up my body.

"Do you still want to continue? We can stop here if you want…" he whispered in my ear.

I weakly nod my head at him and clear my throat.

When the cloudiness in my head left I slowly sat up and looked over at him, I slowly climbed onto his lap, silently leaning into him as he leaned onto the headboard. I slowly leaned forward and pressed my lips onto his. "Yes, I still would like to continue…"

I could feel as his fingers wove into my hair, as he deepened the kiss, slowly beginning to rock his hips against my center, causing me to moan.

He slowly laid me down on the bed once more before he sat up to free his impressive erection.

His body covered mine once more, this time kissing me tenderly, as he positioned himself.

"It's going to hurt a little. Tell me if I'm hurting you in any way, or if it hurts too much and I'll stop at once." He said.

I nodded in response, in anticipation.

With one last look into my eyes, he lowered his lip to meet mine as I felt the tip of his erection aline with my entrance.

I gasped as I felt him push into me and break the barrier, causing him to stop as I inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry, _amore_." He whispered along with sweet nothings as he kissed my tears away.

I inhaled slowly and exhaled the same, for a few seconds feeling as the pain slowly decreased.

"You can move now... _dio!_ Move now, _caro_..." I whispered, flexing my hips into his.

As he slowly starts to move, I feel the pain stop and pleasure slowly reappear, and I help the wanton moan that escapes me, as his speed increases.

"Oh..._mio dio_!" I cried, as his hips moved against mine.

The slapping of skin, and our moan, groans, and exclamations could be heard echoing around the room.

I could hear him mumbling, and cursing each time his hips met mine.

His hands tightened around my hips, as his speed.increased, causing me to wrap my legs around his hips, and cry out in pleasure with my head thrown back into the pillow.

He suddenly shifted positions, hitting me at a new angle, increasing the waves of pleasure that hit me.

I could feel as my muscles began to tighten once more, as we both exclaimed, "_Oh dio_!"

Spurts of color shot behind my lids as I felt my body begin to shake, as we both rode out our climaxes.

When we finished, he helped me clean up, before we both sunk into a tired, dreamless sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Bella's POV:

I woke up, feeling disoriented and overheated, to the sound of some loud banging on the door.

"Isa, open the door it's time to wake up!" Sully yelled, pounding on my door.

"Leave me alone, Sul…" I mumbled, dropping my arm over my face, to cover my eyes.

The violent jiggling of the door handle caused me to turn towards the door before it flew open a moment later, bouncing off the back wall.

"Isa?" Sully peeked her head into the room, before she walked fully into the room with my cousin, Marcus, following closely behind her, rubbing his shoulder.

I scowled at them, knowing that my day would be starting soon.

"Breakfast is ready. Hurry, hurry Isa, we got a long day ahead of us…" she chants, pulling off my blankets and handing me a white silk robe.

"You don't need to remind me…" I mumble as I pull the robe over myself.

She nods, patting my head, sympathetically, as she gently runs a brush through my tangled tresses.

"Do not treat me like I'm a fucking dog." I snap at her.

"I'm trying to comfort you, bitch, now quit acting like you just got a fucking life sentence and scat...you need to eat before we start to glam your cranky ass up…" She orders, patting my cheek, hard, before we all walk out of my room and head down for breakfast.

The moment we walked in, I get the distinct feeling this will be the last time we are all present.

The feeling soon turns to a sense of foreboding, which only increases, as time slowly crawls by.

As we walk into the dining room, I notice everyone but my Nani is sitting at the table. All the women have their hair up in curlers and are all wearing either a shawl or a silk bathroom atop their pajamas. While the men in sweats and tshirts.

"Good morning to all!" Sully greets happily as she skips towards her seat next to Aro's, leaving me to walk alone.

"I don't see what's so good about it…" I mumble under my breath as I sit down.

The meal is uncomfortable, and tense. A lot of us try to fill the tense silence with mindless chatter, but it dies after a while.

Though I have always loved eating my Nonna's cooking, this particular morning, nothing seemed to agree or settle with my stomach.

The entire time, I focused my attention on my Nani, and trying to show her my happiness but I couldn't seem to, I felt my parents absence and it seems to be ruining my mood and any shred of happiness I could possibly have. Not noticing as my Nani was taken back to her room.

After the strained meal, I quickly left the dining room and went to go see my Nani to see what she was doing. She was now fast asleep, with the medical cannula stuck up her nose.

I sighed, leaning to give her a kiss on her forehead before I left and made my way towards my room.

Once there I slowly walked into my bathroom to shower.

I washed, shaved, buffed, and exfoliated what I needed to before washing myself once more. Yes, this was a faux wedding, but even if it's just for show, my Nani deserved to go happy, thinking that her cara has found her _Principe Azzurro_. (_Prince Charming._)

It was half past twelve when Esme, Sully, and my Nonna burst through the door.

They all helped me with my make up, and hair as the time slithered by.

When that was done, I slowly walked into my closet to strap my holster onto my leg and slid my weapons into it, before I slowly slipped on the dress.

I stare at myself in the full length mirror, glad that my hair was cooperating for once. My eyes fell on the off the shoulder, a-line lace wedding dress, my arms falling limply to my sides as I stared.

Esme silently helped me button up the delicate buttons in the back as I stared at myself. Sully helping me step into the pair of leatherette, rhinestone encrusted, closed toed stiletto heels.

"Sul, I can't walk in these, I'll break my neck in these shoes." I complained, twisting my ankle to the side to look at the shoes.

"Nonsense, you have better balance and posture than Theny on her best day." She said smiling.

Athenodora 'Theny' Valentorin, the second oldest to Lizette and Viktor, was just as clumsy as me, and has the best knife wielding skills third to Jasper and me.

My Nonna smiles, as she slowly fastens the sapphire heart necklace around my neck, before helping me pin the matching lace veil to my hair, small sapphire pins holding it in place.

"Alas, _mia piccola_, you are ready to go." She says, before kissing my cheeks.

I nod, as she hands me a small bouquet of wildflowers, of beautiful pinks yellows and purples only two red roses placed within the beautifully vivid colors in the bouquet.

They all stepped back as I walked into the room, staring at me, teary eyed. Their emotions causes me to look away, trying to hold back my own emotion.

"What time is it?" Nonna Iliana asks, as we gather in a small circle.

"It's just half past five." My _Zia_ Catalina says, having arrived a few minutes prior.

"It's time time, _dolcezza_." My Nonna Franny says, patting my hand tenderly.

"We're all going to head down stairs now. Count to twenty and slowly make your way down the stairs…" Esme says, as she hands me my bouquet, and I hand her my rings, before she pulls me into a tight hug.

I nod in response and watch as they all walk out, leaving me for a moment of peace.

One….

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Six…

Seven…

Eight…

Nine…

Ten…

As I get to twenty-five, I slowly make my way out into the hall and slowly walk down the stairs.

With my cousin, Marcus, walking before me, snapping picture after picture of me as I did so. He has been doing so since this morning, stopping only after I threw my steak knife next to his head shortly after breakfast.

The ceremony itself was supposed to be outside on the terrace, viewing the vineyards but it had been raining since noon, which promptly caused Esme and Elizabeth to rearrange the sitting room, so the ceremony could take place there.

As I slowly descend the stairs I hear a collection of gasps as all their eyes land on me.

I ignore my brother and all the male relatives that are waiting for me trying to make me take their arms as I slowly make my way down the small aisle, that's adorned by beautiful colorful flowers, towards my Nonno Felipe, who will be conducting the ceremony.

Es and Elizabeth have arranged the ample room with white Bentwood cafe chairs, adorned with dark blue bows on the back.

The aisle has a white cloth adorned with purple and yellow flower petals matching the bouquets adorning the aisle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the bonding ceremony between two people. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" He asks as I'm a few steps away from the altar.

"I do…" Emmett says from his seat

I nod, as Edward slowly steps towards me, dressed in a tuxedo, with a navy blue dinner jacket, the lapels and collar in black.

I see as he offers me his hand, which I gently take, before walking the rest of the way.

"Very well, let us begin…" Nonno Felipe says, motioning for everyone to take a seat.

* * *

**_Author 's Note:_****_Up Next the Wedding..._**


	33. The Wedding

Still Bella's POV):

"Isabetta, Anthony...step forward, please." My Nonno says.

He then begins talking of the meaning of marriage. Aside from love. How we need to trust each other and all that. Then beginning to recite a prayer to the heavens to bless our marriage, this union, and our lives. Ending with Amen, everyone else echoing the word afterwards. Before he finally goes to the vows.

I quickly hand Esme my bouquet before turning back to Edward and taking both of his hands.

"Now, for the vows."

Feeling him lightly squeeze mine, silently apologizing, for what remains to be seen.

"Do you Isabetta Marina Swantorini take Eduardo Antonio Cullizio to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked, looking at me.

I feel my eyes tear up as I look into Edward's green ones, "I— I do." I say, thickly.

Even when angry at him, I have never been able to stop the love I feel for him. Looking now into his eyes, I can see the same feelings reflecting back at me, within his mesmerizing green orbs.

The realization almost causes my knees to buckle as we stare at one another mesmerized.

"….and do you Eduardo Antonio Cullizio, take Isabetta Marina Swantorini as your lawfully wedded wife?" He asks turning to look at Edward.

"I do." Edward vows, thickly.

I don't see who brings our rings but suddenly Nonno says, "Isabetta, repeat after me. With this ring I, Isabetta, thee wed. Eduardo, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion." As he hands me the ring.

"With this ring I, Isabetta, thee wed, Eduardo I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion." I say sliding the ring into his left ring finger.

"Now, you, Eduardo, say with this ring I thee wed. Isabetta, I give this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion." Nonno instructs.

"With this ring, I, Eduardo, thee wed, Isabetta, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion." Edwards says, sliding the ring onto my left ring finger.

We continue to stare at one another mesmerized, as we listen to my Nonno speak.

"Is there anyone who knows any reason why these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace." He says, his eyes flicking around the room. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. What God and family have brought together, no man or woman can separate. You may now kiss your bride."

His shining eyes flick down to mine, silently asking me if it's alright, before I nod slightly in response.

With one last flick to my lips, he lowers his lips to meet mine. Causing us both to gasp.

The kiss sparks the hidden emotions I had been pushing down and away for the last six years, causing me to gasp again in surprise.

Everything around us disappears, until a throat clears to capture our attention, causing us to slowly separate, but not before he pecked me once more on the lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen meet the new Mr. And Mrs. Eduardo Antonio Cullizio…" Nonno announces to everyone.

We both turn and walk down the small aisle and out onto the foyer, as Marcus keeps taking pictures of us.

We both give small tentative smiles to the camera as my Nonna pushes out my Nani.

The moment her eyes landed on Edward and me, her light blue eyes lightning up as she stretched her hand towards mine, beaming at me.

I rushed to her side, bending down to touch my forehead to hers and closing my eyes, as I felt her small, frail, shaking hands reaching up to stroke my face.

"_Cara, hai reso questa vecchia molto felice._" She whispered, kissing my forehead. (_My dear, you have made this old woman very happy_.)

"_Sono contento che tu sia felice Nani, lo adoro quando sei felice_." I reply back smiling. (_I'm glad you're happy Nani, I love it when you're happy_.)

"_Ho un'altra cosa da chiederti, cara_." She said, patting my hand, as I straightened up. (_ I have one more thing to ask of you, d_ear.)

"_Che c'é, Nani_?" I asked, warily. ( _What is it, Nani_?)

_"Sii felice, dolcezza_." She said, knowingly at me. (_Be happy, my sweet_.)

I nod at her in response, gulping thickly at her request as she tells Edward to come forward only to whisper something at him, then pat my Nonna Franny telling her she wishes to rest now.

As soon as she leaves, everyone else surrounds us ominously.

"Isa, I need to speak with you, please." He says taking my hand before he leads me towards my Nonno Felipe's office and locking it behind him.

As soon as we walked into the office, he turned back to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"First of all, I want to apologize for being so stupid. Then and now, for thinking that I knew what was best for you, and listening to my Nonno and father's advice and disregarding your feelings all together. I'm sorry. I know that I also hurt you after prom, I know I hurt you when I pushed you away while trying to keep you safe. I failed you. I broke my promises to you, trying to protect you and I'm sorry. I can understand if you never trust me again, and I'm done hiding things from you. I'm done listening to other people instead of you. I—" he says, pacing as he talks.

"Edward…" I cut off, causing him to turn to look at me. "I know you're sorry." I whisper, trying to calm him down.

"Do you?" He asks, unbelievingly.

"Yes, I felt it the moment you looked at me in the infirmary. Now...what is it that has you so on edge?" I ask, walking towards him, and taking his hand.

"Isa, I'm sorry, our Nonno's told me not to tell you but I have to, because I don't want to cause you anymore more pain, _amore_.." He says, as I press my fingertips to his lips to cut him off once more.

"Let's work our way towards the _amore_, yes? Now what is it?" I ask.

"It's your parents...they're alive." He says, causing me to gasp in surprise.

What?! No! No, no,no,no,no,no! This has to be a lie! It just has to!

"Isa," he whispers, trying to gain my attention as I paced.

How?! How is this possible?!

"How?" I whispered slowly.

"We ran into them as we were leaving the jeweler after we got your ring.." He explained.

"How do you know it was them..?" I asked, unwilling to believe him..

"Your Nonno sent someone to look and find them...it was confirmed within the hour…" he explained.

Why? How could they? They abandoned my brother and me, and let us think they were dead all this time?

"I'm going to change out of this and then you are going to take me out to look for them. They need to explain to us why they did this, even if I have to drag them back here myself… and if you don't, then fuck you, I'll go by myself..." I say, slamming the doors open, walking out of the office before rushing to my room.

"Isa? Isa?! What's wrong?" My Nonna Franny asks.

"Did you know?" I ask, stopping at the foot of the staircase and turning back to look at her.

"What is it, _Principessa_?" She asks confused.

"Nonna, my _husband_ just told me that all the men here have been keeping a new occurrence from us...what is it, you may ask? Your son, Carlo, is alive!" I seethed, rushing up the stairs with someone hot on my heels.


	34. The Unexpected

Still Bella's POV):

When I walked back into my room, I struggled to undo the buttons placed in the back of the dress.

I almost jump a foot in the air as I feel someone's warm hands against my skin.

"Relax, I'm just here to help you." Esme says.

I nod, holding the dress to my chest as I feel her make quick work of the buttons. When she finishes unfastening the buttons, I quickly slide off the dress, placing it on the bed before rushing into the closet to change.

As I walked in I slowly slid off the shoes and stockings Sully had made me slip on after checking and before placing the garter.

Once I take off all the white, lacey stuff. I go retrieve my black set. Quickly pulling it on before I grab my black jeans, pull them on before grabbing my black t-shirt and pulling it over my head.

I quickly slip all my weapons into the pockets, I then grab a crimson knit sweater, slipping my glock into the back of my waistband before I button it up.

Esme is still waiting for me in the room as I walk out with black leather boots on, quickly stepping into them and zipping them up.

"What happened, Es?" I asked her, as I unwind my hair for the hairstyle, only to braid it to the side.

"It's your Nonna! After you came up here, she asked your Nonno who confirmed it to be true… as soon as he did, she collapsed. She's been taken downstairs to the hospital wing…" she informs me, teary-eyed.

I gasp, straightening up from my spot and rush towards the door.

It is utter chaos as I reach the landing. "What the fuck is going on here?!" I tell, causing everyone to stiffen.

Elizabeth and Sully are being held back by an extreme aggravated Edward and Emmett, Aro seems to be out cold, a few feet away from them and Carlisle has his arms wrapped around Esme's waist, now that she was back in the room, though this may look like a loving gesture to an outsider, to a family member you could see the tension brewing in between them, and within all of them.

"Where are my grandparents? " Again no one responded.

"Boys, I'm going you need you to let those ladies go." I say, calmly.

They all let them go and step back. "Edward, where is my Nonno and yours?" I ask.

"After you went up to change, I did too, when I got back down here, your Nonna had your Nonno cornered by the door." He said.

My eyes flicker down to see that he has, in fact, changed out of his tux and into a pair of washed out jeans, a simple dark button down and a black leather jacket.

"What happened then?" I asked, as all the women walked over to where I stood.

"Your Nona pulled out a gun, and pointed it in the direction of his dick, until he answered her questions." Jasper answered, trying to wake up Aro.

"What happened to her?"I asked, my eyes tearing up.

"She's had a mild heart attack. My guess is that when your Nonno told her the truth, it was just too much for her to hear." Carlisle said, looking at me.

I gasp, feeling myself begin to shake as I pictured my dear, Nonna laying on a bed down stairs, I looked towards Edward, who looked back at me pained.

"What exactly did my Nonno say to her?" I asked, slowly.

"He confirmed that what you said to her was true, he said he began the search for them. He's called all his contacts and has managed to set everyone on alert. They are to be bought here. No harm is to be caused to them." My Zio Marcos spoke, walking further into the room.

"How is she?" I asked, trying to swallow around the knot in my throat as I anxiously awaited his response.

"She's out of the danger zone now. Though for now she'll be maintained heavily sedated so she can rest." Carlisle explained, sadly.

I nod, turning around and heading down to the hospital wing, but not before grabbing the small sculpture of a woman before heading down.

Just as I am about to burst into the room, I feel two familiar arms wrap around my while another set of hands rips the sculpture from my grasp.

"Let's calm down, shall we, amore mio?" He whispered in my ear.

I sigh, in defeat, sagging in his arms, "You're right…get me out of here…please.." I whisper back.

Without wasting a second, he throws me over his shoulder and rushes back the way we came from. He doesn't stop, even after we reach the entry level, I can feel him rushing up the stairs, before I hear a door slam, and the lock click.

He sets me down on the bed before taking my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"_Dolcezza_, talk to me…" He whispered, walking closer to me as he did.

I shook my head silently in response to him, feeling as my eyes filled with unshed tears, and a massive pained sob began to build in my chest.

"Let it out, _amore mio_."

…and then I did...


	35. All hell brakes loose

Edward's PoV:

I knew the moment she grabbed the sculpture, someone was about to get hurt. So, I did the only thing I could, and held her back. As soon as I could I got her out of there, I didn't think twice before I pulled her to me and threw her over my shoulder, rushing back out of there like my ass was on fire.

I racked my brain for where to go, and quickly ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, speed walking until I got to her room.

As soon as I rushed into the room I locked the door behind me. Knowing violence was a great possibility was at this point.

I could hear her breathing as it became more and more ragged, as she stared down at her trembling hands. Probably trying to control the overwhelming anger and pain she felt.

The pain she felt must have overpowered the anger because her pain was now radiated from her, I could practically see it. I knew that if she didn't let it out soon, it would end up hurting her in the long run and possibly other people if violence did ensue.

She was shaking like a leaf when I decided to slowly pull her chin up to look at me.

"Let it out, _amore mio_." I whispered, walking closer to her.

As soon as I spoke the words out, she let out an agonizing scream, collapsing onto me as she did. I felt as her pain slowly became a part of mine.

Hard tremors racked through her body as she sobbed into my chest, and I felt useless as I saw her fall apart before my eyes.

"Baby…" I whisper, trying to comfort her as she shook, her small body feeling even smaller as I held her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't listen to you all those years ago. I should've trusted you were my best friend, I should-..." She sobbed again.

I placed my hand over her mouth, "Isa, I need you to calm down, this has been a long day for all of us, this isn't your fault. Nothing that happened will ever be your fault… Now, please lay down and try to get some rest." I whisper, slowly guiding her onto the bed.

"I can't sleep. Please don't make me go to sleep. My Nonna ...please." She whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"She'll be alright, _amore_, she just needs some rest." I promised her, as I tucked the blanket around her.

Just as I had gotten her to relent, we heard the unmistakable sound of an automatic rifle being with before another sound was heard , the unmistakable sound of glass breaking.

Isa and I locked eyes before she and I quickly got to our feet. Drawing our guns as we did so.

Bella's POV:

As soon as I met his eyes, and heard the shots, I knew we had to spring into action.

We were all in Codice Rosso, high alert. All hands on deck and my Nonno was nowhere to be seen as we ran down the stairs. (Code Red) We were somehow split apart and I ended up on the eastern deck.

I didn't think before I pulled my glock and began unloading round after round making sure they're dead. Replacing the mags multiple times as I rushed through the place.

It's all over in the blink of an eye.

Jasper rushed over to me, wide eyed, looking pale as he gapped at me like a fish out of water.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" I asked, rushing over to him.

Just as I reached him, he collapsed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Jasper? Jasper! Help! Help! Someone help! He's hurt!" I scream, pulling his head onto my lap.

Right as I move him, I see the side of his shirt is soaked in dark blood. I quickly ripped his shirt open and lifted his undershirt, only to realize that he's been shot twice, once in ribs and once on the hip. I quickly apply pressure on the one on his ribs, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Don't you dare fucking die on me! You hear me, Jazz! Don't you dare fucking die on me!" I yell at him,

"Isa, we've got him." Carlisle suddenly said, as he and three other guys arrived, with a gurney.

Carlisle quickly tore off his shirt and made some sort of tourniquet with it, wrapping it around his upper body. They quickly lift him onto the gurney and rush off but not before Carlisle nods once at me.

Aro, Sully, and Esme quickly arrive after that, all three gapping at my bloody attire. I couldn't blame them, I had caught sight of myself on one of the broken pieces of glass on the floor and almost had a heart attack myself at the macabre sight.

"It's not my blood, it's Jasper's." I say, wiping my eyes on the back of my sleeve.

"What happened, Isa?" Esme asked, rushing towards me, trying to help me get to my feet.

"I was out here, whe— ohh..." I say as a sharp pain begins to pulsate on my hip, and I feel something wetting my skin, as I press my hand to the area, my hand comes back up, tinted in red... and then everything goes black.

**_Fin...or is it?_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_****_Yes, this is the end, but don't worry ladies and gents, if there are any... there is a sequel in the works._****_It'll be up soon!_****_Ashes of The Oath, keep an eye out!_****_On another note, I would like to thank all of my viewers, readers, supporters, and followers._****_Thank you for everything!_**


End file.
